The Right Path 1
by feathercloud13
Summary: COMPLETE This is a crappy fic I wrote a few years ago. I don't suggest you read it.
1. Prologue

Clan Cats

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Lionstar, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, Silverstorm's mate, Smoketail's brother

**Deputy: **Smoketail, grey tabby tom with amber eyes, Lionstar's brother, Featherpaw's mentor

**Medicine Cat: **Mosspelt, brown she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Silverstorm, grey she-cat with blue eyes, Lionstar's mate, Whitepaw's mentor

Birdwing, brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes, Forestpaw's mentor

Shadowclaw, black tom with blue eyes, Snowstorm's mate

Leafdapple, white and brown she-cat with blue eyes, Ashenfur's mate

Ashenfur, grey tom with light blue eyes, Leafdapple's mate, Thornpaw's mentor

**Apprentices:**

Forestpaw, silver she-cat with amber eyes, Silverstorm and Lionstar's daughter

Thornpaw, brown and gold tom with amber eyes, Forestpaw's brother

Featherpaw, silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, Leafdapple and Ashenfur's daughter

Whitepaw, fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes, Snowstorm and Shadowclaw's daughter

**Queens:**

Snowstorm, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Sunlight, gold and yellow she-cat with amber eyes, Lionstar and Smoketail's mother

**Kits:**

Hazelkit, dark grey female with blue eyes, Snowstorm and Shadowclaw's kit

Berrykit, white and grey male with green eyes, Hazelkit's brother

RiverClan

**Leader: **Larkstar, light ginger tomcat with green eyes, Poppyseed's mate, Swiftbird's brother

**Deputy:** Rocktail, brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Swiftbird, white and ginger she-cat with green eyes, Larkstar's sister, Splashpaw's mentor

**Warriors:**

Hawkfur, black and white tomcat with blue eyes, Willowleaf's mate

Willowleaf, grey and black she-cat with green eyes, Hawkfur's mate, Riverwhisker's sister

Riverwhisker, silver she-cat with green eyes, Willowleaf's sister

Bramblenose, brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Rainpaw's mentor

Hollyflower, brown female with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw, grey and white she-cat with blue eyes, Willowleaf and Hawkfur's daughter

Rainpaw, black, grey, and white tom with green cats, Splashpaw's brother

**Queens:**

Poppyseed, golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**Beaverfur, brown tom with green eyes

**Kits:**

Weaselkit, light brown female with amber eyes, Poppyseed and Larkstar's kit

WindClan

**Leader: **Clawstar, old, grey tomcat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Lightstep, yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Ferntail, brown she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Sandspeckle, light tan she-cat with amber eyes, Lightstep's sister, Moonpaw's mentor

Icecloud, white and grey she-cat with blue eyes, Riverfish's mate

Riverfish, brown tomcat with green eyes, Icecloud's mate

Longstripe, orange tabby with green eyes, Mistsong's mate, Dustpaw's mentor

Nightwing, black she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Moonpaw, cream colored she-cat with blue eyes, Icecloud and Riverfish's mate

Dustpaw, light brown tom with blue eyes, Moonpaw's brother

**Queens:**

Mistsong, grey she-cat with blue eyes, Longstripe's mate

**Elders:**

Mousetail, brown tom with green eyes

Heavytail, brown and black tom with blue eyes

**Kits:**

Cragkit, grey tom with blue eyes

ShadowClan

**Leader:** Blackstar, black tomcat with white tail tip and blue eyes, Sparrowfeather's mate

**Deputy:** Cinderash, grey she-cat with blue eyes, Bearpaw's mentor

**Medicine Cat: **Stormtalon, grey tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Coldpelt, grey tomcat with green eyes

Sparrowfeather, brown she-cat with amber eyes, Blackstar's mate

Rustyheart, fiery ginger tomcat with green eyes

Sharpclaw, grey tomcat with green eyes, Heathertail's mate

Heathertail, brown she-cat with blue eyes, Sharpclaw's mate

**Apprentices:**

Bearpaw, brown tom with amber eyes, Sparrowfeather and Blackstar's son

**Elders:**

Honeytail, golden she-cat with green eyes

_**Prologue**_

_Long after Firestar lost his ninth life, Twolegs invaded the lake. The four Clans, once again, had to depend on each other and make a great journey to a new home._

_Before they left, however, they were informed by their medicine cats that StarClan would be no more. They would not follow the cats on this journey. Every cat was devastated. But they had no choice. Either leave, or be killed or imprisoned. They decided to leave._

_Clan leaders no longer received nine lives. Medicine cats wouldn't dream of StarClan anymore. There would be no more prophecies to decipher._

_Soon, StarClan became a myth, a nursery story told by queens to their kits. _

_But not all was forgotten. The story of Feathertail was passed on among all four Clans. Also was the story of Leafpool and Crowfeather, a medicine cat and a warrior from different Clans, sharing a forbidden love._

_The Clan lives went on, and no one missed the presence of StarClan. They didn't know of StarClan._

_Lives were no longer directed to Silverpelt, rather, death was known to be a deep sleep._

_And yet, the four Clans still survived, and kept to the warrior code._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A silver kit with white paws and light blue eyes squirmed under her mother's grasp. Her mother, a light brown and white she-cat, rasped her tongue over her kit's ear.

"Can I go play now?" Featherkit squeaked. "I'm clean enough already!"

Leafdapple, her mother, purred. "All right, Featherkit. Just stay out of trouble, or you'll be stuck in the nursery until it's time for you to move to the apprentices' den!"

Featherkit nodded. She crept past another queen and her two sleeping kits, then raced out of the nursery. The camp was crowded with other ThunderClan members. The medicine cat, Mosspelt, was talking to the deputy, Smoketail. The deputy's brother, the leader, Lionstar, was sitting beside his mate, Silverstorm. Birdwing was teaching Forestpaw, her apprentice, a hunting crouch. Featherkit bounded over to the fresh-kill pile, where a black tom sat alone, eating a mouse.

"Hi, Shadowclaw!" Featherkit mewed.

Shadowclaw looked up. "Hello, Featherkit. How is it going?"

Featherkit replied to the older warrior, "Good. I can't wait until Lionstar gives me my apprentice name!"

Shadowclaw purred. "Aren't you going to play with Hazelkit and Berrykit?" They were his kits, and Snowstorm, their mother, was his mate.

Featherkit shook her head. "They're asleep right now. I'm just going to wander around the camp." She waved her small tail good bye and raced away. She poked her head in the warriors' den, searching for her father. No one was in there. She passed Whitepaw, a fluffy white she-cat with clear blue eyes. She was also Snowstorm and Shadowclaw's daughter, and Featherkit considered her as her best friend. "Hi, Whitepaw."

Whitepaw nodded as she strolled away. "Sorry, can't talk, I have to go."

Feather kit nodded and looked around. She caught sight of grey fur and raced over to the tunnel that served as an entrance and exit to the ThunderClan camp.

Ashenfur, her father, and his apprentice, Thornpaw, walked in, clutching prey in their mouths(Forestpaw and Thornpaw are sister and brother, and are Silverstorm and Lionstar's kits just to let you know).

"Ashenfur! Father!" Featherkit shrieked.

Ashenfur set down the fresh-kill on the pile and purred. "Featherkit. What are you doing here?" He licked his daughter's ear.

"I got bored in the nursery," Featherkit answered. She turned to Thornpaw, who was a brown and gold tom with golden-amber eyes. "Hi, Thornpaw."

"Hi, Featherkit," Thornpaw replied. "Ashenfur, is there anything else you want me to do?"

Ashenfur thought for a moment. "Well, would you mind taking prey to Sunlight? I don't think she's eaten yet."

Thornpaw nodded and picked up a plump mouse, then raced off. Sunlight was the only elder of ThunderClan, and she was Lionstar and Smoketail's mother, also Thornpaw and Forestpaw's grandmother.

Featherkit sniffed at the fresh-kill pile curiously. She had already eaten earlier. "I can't wait until I can go out and hunt in the forest with my mentor!" she meowed.

Ashenfur purred. "That'll be soon, too, Featherkit. You're almost seven moons old."

Featherkit nodded.

Smoketail leaped across the camp and approached Ashenfur. "Would you mind joining me and Silverstorm on a border patrol?"

Ashenfur nodded. "Sure. Bye, Featherkit. Keep out of trouble."

Featherkit hissed quietly to herself as Ashenfur and Smoketail walked away. Everyone was telling her to stay out of trouble, as if she were a bothersome, newborn kit. Her paws led her to the medicine cat's den. She peered inside and caught sight of Mosspelt, sorting out herbs and plants that she used to heal other cats.

Mosspelt didn't look up as she mewed, "Featherkit, I know you're there. Come on in."

Featherkit purred and stepped inside shyly. "Hi, Mosspelt."

Mosspelt purred. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be out playing?"

"There's no one to play with," Featherkit mewed. "Everyone else is either busy or tired."

"Well, you can watch me work if you want," Mosspelt mewed. "I can't play, but you can stay here and watch."

Featherkit nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks, Mosspelt." She sat down, her tail curled over her white paws, and watched as Mosspelt sorted herbs into different piles.

Suddenly, a whimper sounded in the camp. Featherkit looked up to see Whitepaw stagger into the medicine cat's den, balancing clumsily on three paws.

Mosspelt glanced up, concerned.

"What happened?" Featherkit asked.

Whitepaw looked up, her blue eyes full of pain. "I stepped on a huge thorn!"

Mosspelt purred. "It'll be alright as soon as I take it out. Hold still." She put her teeth around the thorn and yanked softly. Whitepaw winced as the thorn slid out.

_I would _not_ like being the medicine cat at all! I would hate to have to put a cat in pain, even if it means they'll feel better,_ Featherkit thought to herself. _And you'd be cooped up in a dark, musty den all day._

Whitepaw licked her paw and set it down. "It doesn't hurt that much," she mewed happily.

Mosspelt purred and gave Whitepaw a leaf, with herbs inside. "If it hurts, chew on these seeds."

Whitepaw purred her thanks.

Featherkit followed her outside. "Is your paw better?"

Whitepaw nodded. "Somewhat. Silverstorm and I were just about to leave on a border patrol with Smoketail and Ashenfur when I stupidly stepped on that thorn! They left without me."

Featherkit sighed sympathetically. "It's okay. I'm seven moons old and I'm still not an apprentice yet!"

Whitepaw licked her friend's nose. "I'm going to the apprentices' den to rest. My paw is getting a little sore now."

Featherkit nodded. How she longed for the day when Lionstar gave her her apprentice name.

Soon, Ashenfur, Smoketail, and Silverstorm arrived from their border patrol. Smoketail trotted into the leader's den to talk to Lionstar.

Smoketail and Lionstar walked out of the den together. Smoketail's eyes were shining. Featherkit watched as his eyes searched the camp, then rested on her. Was he going to be her mentor? He strode towards her.

"Featherkit. Lionstar just told me that I would be mentoring you," Smoketail mewed.

Featherkit leaped for joy and purred. "I'm finally going to be an apprentice! And you're my mentor!"

Smoketail nodded. "I'll tell your parents." He stalked off quickly.

Lionstar leaped onto the Highrock, a large boulder. He yowled for everyone's attention, then sat down as the cats gathered. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come and gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Featherkit sat down between Ashenfur and Leafdapple, both were purring proudly.

Lionstar gazed down at the ThunderClan cats. "Smoketail has reported that there was a trespasser on the ShadowClan border. It was an apprentice, lost, but we must still be careful."

Then his mood lightened, and his amber eyes glowed. "We will have a new apprentice in the Clan." His gaze settled on Featherkit. "Featherkit, you should have been given your apprentice name a moon ago." He gestured for her with his tail.

Leafdapple licked Featherkit's ear as she stood up. She jumped up to the Highrock, nearly slipping. Then she turned to face her leader.

"You are a bright and smart young kit, and I know you will do well in your training. I have chosen Smoketail to be your mentor."

Smoketail purred and approached his new apprentice. They rubbed noses.

"From now on, you will be known as Featherpaw."

Featherpaw purred.

"Featherpaw! Featherpaw!" called out the ThunderClan members.

Lionstar leaped down from the Highrock, and the meeting was now over.

Whitepaw was the first one to rush up to Featherpaw. "Congratulations! You're an apprentice now, too!"

Featherpaw purred gratefully. "Thanks." She glanced around.

Smoketail was bounding toward her excitedly. "I'm a bit tired from the border patrol, but if you want, we can tour ThunderClan's territory right now."

"Really?" Featherpaw's ear pricked. "Thank you! Can we go now?"

"Get something to eat first, and I'll just take a short nap." Smoketail walked away, his tail high.

Featherpaw purred and rushed over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked a small mouse and sat down to eat. Thornpaw and Ashenfur was nearby, also munching on fresh-kill.

Ashenfur licked his lips and walked over to Featherpaw. "Congratulations on becoming an apprentice, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw purred and licked her father's nose. "Thanks."

Thornpaw stood up and announced, "I'm finished eating." He walked over to Ashenfur, then turned to look at Featherpaw. "Congratulations."

Featherpaw purred. "Thank you," she said timidly, glancing up to look into Thornpaw's amber eyes. He held her gaze for a few, brief moments.

Then he nodded and turned back to Ashenfur. "Can we go now?"

Ashenfur nodded. "Let's go. Bye, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw shrugged and rushed over to the warriors den. She poked her nose inside and mewed, "Smoketail?"

A grunt came from inside.

"Are you up yet?"

A grumpy voice mewed, "I'll be out in a bit, once I fully wake up."

Featherpaw purred as she padded into the apprentices den. Whitepaw was inside.

"Hi, I was just about to take a nap," Whitepaw mewed.

"Sorry. I was just looking for a new bed," Featherpaw explained.

Whitepaw purred and patted her paw to a clump of moss at her left. "Here's an empty bed."

Featherpaw purred. "Thanks." She circled in her bed and tucked her nose in her tail. Just as she closed her eyes, a loud meow came into the den.

"Featherpaw, let's go," Smoketail said.

Featherpaw heaved herself up to her paws and padded outside, murmuring a quiet goodbye to Whitepaw.

"Hi, Smoketail," she said, yawning.

Smoketail nodded. "Ready to tour the territory?"

Featherpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" Her paws were itching to step out of the camp.

Smoketail purred. "Let's go." He led the way through the tunnel.

Featherpaw's heartbeat quickened as she caught sight of the tall forest trees around her.

"This way."

Smoketail led her to a stream, with two stepping stones in it.

Featherpaw wrinkled her nose at the strange smell wafting from across it. "What's that, Smoketail?"  
"That's the RiverClan border," he explained. "Remember this scent, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw nodded.

"Now follow me." Smoketail led her past tall trees, over fallen logs, and past bushes.

Featherpaw took a deep breath of the green-leaf(summer) air and sighed happily as she raced through the forest with Smoketail. He was a great mentor.

They came to a stop at a row of pine trees. Featherpaw breathed in the unfamiliar scent. "Is this WindClan?" she asked. Smoketail looked down at her proudly and nodded, purring.

"Now on to ShadowClan," Smoketail mewed, his nose wrinkling with dislike. Always, ShadowClan had been the most disliked of all the Clans.

Featherpaw followed him, and they stopped at a clearing. A large boulder stood at the middle of the clearing.

Smoketail walked closer and mewed, "The boulder marks the boulder from ShadowClan." He checked the scent markers suspiciously, then said, "Good. No one has crossed the border. Come on, Featherpaw, follow me."

They went to a grassy clearing near camp. "This is where we usually do battle training," Smoketail explained. Then he led her to an especially tall oak tree. "This is called the Sky Oak. There is plenty of underbrush and brambles around here, so many cats like to hunt here. Of course, you can hunt anywhere you like, but this is a popular spot, with plenty of prey. Also, by the stream that marks the RiverClan border, there is lots of prey there. We just have to make sure we keep away from the border, otherwise, RiverClan's leader, Larkstar, will have a fit."

Featherpaw nodded, trying to remember every word he had said. She wanted to become a great warrior, although her training had just begun.

Smoketail glanced down at Featherpaw, who was panting. "You're worn out. Let's return to camp, it's getting a bit dark anyway."

"I'm not that tired," Featherpaw objected, despite the fact that she was out of breath and her legs were wobbly.

Smoketail purred. "I can tell you are. Come on, Featherpaw, let's go." He turned and led the way back to the camp, Featherpaw following reluctantly.

When they reached camp, Featherpaw immediately headed to the nursery, tired. But Leafdapple stopped her on the way.

"Where are you going, Featherpaw?" Leafdapple mewed. "Shouldn't you sleep in the apprentices den now?" Her eyes were sparkling with humor.

"Oh, I forgot!" Featherpaw admitted, purring. "Thanks, Leafdapple."

Her mother nodded. "I'll miss cuddling with you, Featherpaw. But I know you'll make a great warrior. Now go on, I can see you're tired."

Featherpaw purred sleepily and staggered into the apprentices den. She curled up beside Whitepaw, who was fast asleep, and closed her eyes, purring.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, if you have any good suggestions for warrior names for any of the apprentices, let me know! Thanks! And please review!**

Chapter 2

Featherpaw woke up to see a brown paw prodding her side. She looked up to see Thornpaw standing over her.

She got up to her paws and shook moss from her fur. "What?" she grumbled.

"Smoketail told me to wake you up," Thornpaw explained. "I think he wants to take you hunting or something."

Featherpaw yawned and nodded, "Thanks."

When she stepped out the den, her heart leaped. She was an apprentice now! She purred at the comforting bustle of the camp and headed toward Smoketail, who was eating by the fresh-kill pile. Birdwing was beside him. "Good morning, Smoketail." Then she said, "Hi, Birdwing."

The grey tabby tom mewed, "It's about time you were up, Featherpaw. Get something to eat, then we'll train."

Birdwing, a brown and ginger she-cat, mewed, "How do you like being an apprentice, Featherpaw?"

Featherpaw purred as she took a bite out of a rabbit. "It's great! Smoketail gave me a tour of the territory last night!" Her silver-white tail tip twitched happily.

Birdwing purred, and her eyes grew dreamy. "I remember when I first got my apprentice name. Sunlight was my mentor then, when she was a lot stronger and younger."

Featherpaw thought about Sunlight. She was an elder now, and rarely left the elders den. Her whiskers twitched at the thought of her teaching Birdwing how to hunt. She quickly finished eating and licked her lips. "Let's go, Smoketail!" she mewed, hopping up and down. "What are we doing first?"

"Well, I thought maybe we can go hunting," Smoketail mewed.

"Okay!" Featherpaw pranced toward the tunnel, and Smoketail followed, purring.

First, they went to the grassy clearing to practice hunting crouches.

"I think I can do it now," Featherpaw mewed. She stepped lightly on her paws, her haunches raised slightly, but her tail straight.

"Good. Now let's go to the Sky Oak and see if we can catch anything," Smoketail mewed. He led the way.

When they got to the Sky Oak, they hid in some brambles and waited. Soon, a mouse scurried out of hiding and gathered some seeds that were scattered on the ground. Smoketail drew closer, his eyes fixed on the prey. Featherpaw watched carefully. The mouse looked up and froze, then went back to collecting seeds. Smoketail bunched his hind legs underneath him and leaped. The mouse began to scramble away, but Smoketail was quicker. He landed on the mouse and bit it. He held it up proudly and mewed, "Your turn."

Featherpaw slipped in hiding behind a clump of ferns and waited. Soon, another brown mouse came by. She crept closer as it chewed on a stalk of grass, but then, her tail hit a bush and made a rustling noise. She hissed as the mouse squeaked with fear and raced away.

"It's okay, you'll get it next time," Smoketail said, touching Featherpaw's ear with his nose.

Featherpaw sighed. "You're right."

"Let's try hunting by the stream that marks the RiverClan border," Smoketail suggested.

Featherpaw padded after him, hopeful.

When they got to the stream, Featherpaw chose to hide behind some brambles. Smoketail hid behind a tree.

She sniffed the air and caught sight of a vole scurrying near the waterside. She crept closer, darting from bush to bush, until she was a tail-length away. Finally, she leaped, and killed the small creature with a swift bite.

"You did it!" Smoketail mewed.

Featherpaw purred. "I guess I did."

"All right, you can bury that here. Let's see if we can catch anything else."

oOo

The two cats returned to camp with plentiful of fresh-kill in their jaws. Featherpaw proudly padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped her catches on it. Smoketail did the same.

"You did very good today, Featherpaw," Smoketail commended. "And now there is more than plenty fresh-kill for everyone in ThunderClan."

Featherpaw purred. "Thank you, Smoketail."

"Well, I think that's enough training for today, we were out hunting all day. Go ahead, rest, and play. Tomorrow, I think we should work on battle training."

Featherpaw purred enthusastically. "Okay! Thanks!" She glanced around camp, and caught sight of Leafdapple and Ashenfur grooming each other near the warriors den.

"Hi!" she mewed as she raced over. "We went hunting today, and look at all the fresh-kill that I caught!"

Her parents purred. "Great job, Featherpaw," Ashenfur mewed. Leafdapple sighed happily. "Featherpaw, you're doing wonderfully. Keep it up, and you'll be a great warrior."

"Like me!" Ashenfur added jokingly.

Featherpaw purred. "Well, I'll be around camp if you need me."

She bounded toward the apprentices den, where Whitepaw came out, yawning. "Hi, Featherpaw," she meowed.

"Hi, Whitepaw. What did you and Silverstorm do today?"

"Oh, just some battle training and some hunting," Whitepaw answered. "I'm going to take some fresh-kill to Sunlight and Mosspelt. Want to help?"

"Sure," Featherpaw mewed.

The two apprentices walked over to the fresh-kill pile together.

"You take something to Mosspelt, and I'll take something to Sunlight," Whitepaw instructed.

Featherpaw picked a plump rabbit for Mosspelt and headed toward the medicine cats den. Mosspelt was inside with Thornpaw.

"Hi, Mosspelt," Featherpaw mewed. "I brought some fresh-kill for you."

"Thanks, Featherpaw. I was just treating Thornpaw. He got stuck in a thorn bush."

Featherpaw purred and teased, "You've finally lived up to your name, Thornpaw."

Thornpaw hissed and mewed weakly, "Hey! I'm in enough pain here!"

"Could you help me?" Mosspelt mewed. "He has quite a few thorns stuck in his fur, and it's not so easy working without a medicine cat apprentice."

Featherpaw nodded.

"Just grab a thorn gently, and softly yank it out. Then rub some of this on the scratches." Mosspelt pointed her tail to a sticky, crushed herb juice.

Featherpaw nodded. She took a thorn that was on Thornpaw's face and yanked it out. She licked the spot to soften the pain and rubbed the herbs on it. Thornpaw seemed to like it as she rasped her small, pink tongue over his cheek.

Mosspelt gave the two apprentices a strange glance and pulled a thorn out of Thornpaw's leg.

Featherpaw yanked a thorn from his back, and another from the back of his neck. Every time Thornpaw winced with pain, she jumped back also. When she had pulled several more thorns from his pelt, she sat back, unable to do more.

"There," Mosspelt mewed softly as she pulled the last thorn from his fur. "You're all right."

"Thank you, Mosspelt," Thornpaw mewed as he left the medicine cat's den. He cast a quick glance at Featherpaw and hurried away.

Mosspelt purred. "It seems like a young tom has taken a sudden interest in you," she said playfully.

"What? Thornpaw?" Featherpaw asked, shocked.

Mosspelt didn't reply, instead, she bent over to take a bite out of the rabbit Featherpaw had brought her.

"Do you like being a medicine cat?" Featherpaw asked quietly.

Mosspelt looked up at her with surprise, then her green eyes softened. "Well, yes, I can help sick cats feel better."

"But, aren't there some parts of your duties you don't like?" Featherpaw asked.

Mosspelt nodded. "Well, I can't join warriors on patrols or hunts or such. And I'm usually cooped up in my den." After a short pause, she added, "And you can't have a mate or kits."

"Oh," Featherpaw mewed.

Mosspelt finished eating and stood up. "Well, I need to go out in the forest and look for some herbs. I'll see you later, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw nodded and watched Mosspelt leave. After a moment, she went to the apprentices den to take a nap. Thornpaw was inside. She thought he was asleep, so she crept past him quietly.

She jumped in surprise when he got up. "Sorry, you just scared me," she said.

Thornpaw purred. "No, I'm sorry. Um, thanks for helping get some of the thorns out of my pelt."

Featherpaw purred and replied, "No problem, it wasn't too hard."

Thornpaw purred again, and said awkwardly, "Um, I'm going to, uh, I have to do something. Bye."

"Bye."

He started to leave, then returned and gave Featherpaw a lick on the nose, then he was gone.

Featherpaw stood there for a moment, numb, then she settled down in the soft moss and closed her eyes.

oOo

The ThunderClan cats gathered under the Highrock as Lionstar yowled a Clan meeting.

"Tongith is the Gathering," Lionstar mewed. "And I have observed most of the cats, and I have decided who will go." He swept a friendly gaze at the cats, then said, "Smoketail, Silverstorm, Ashenfur, Whitepaw, Thornpaw, Mosspelt, Featherpaw, and Shadowclaw. And of course, I will go as well."

Featherpaw purred. She would go to the Gathering tonight! She couldn't wait!

Smoketail walked over to her. "You did well in battle training today. So I want you to get something to eat, and take a nap so you'll be fully rested for the Gathering."

Featherpaw purred her thanks and rushed into the apprentices den to sleep.

The next thing she remembered, Whitepaw was prodding her side.

"Featherpaw, let's go! We're going to the Gathering!"

Featherpaw leaped to her paws. She and Whitepaw rushed to the tunnel, where the other cats waited. Lionstar stood in from of them, eager to leave like all the others.

"Bye, Featherpaw. Enjoy the Gathering," Leafdapple mewed, giving her daughter a lick.

Featherpaw purred.

Lionstar yowled, "Let's go!" and plunged into the forest.

It was a long trek to the Wood Grove, where the Gatherings were held. It was surrounded by two rows of tall trees. To one side was a large, jagged stump, and beside it lay the fallen tree. That was called the Highstump, where the leaders stood.

"Come on!" Whitepaw mewed. "I'll introduce you to some other apprentices."

Featherpaw followed her to a group of apprentices. She could scent RiverClan and WindClan.

"Hi, I want you to meet Featherpaw," Whitepaw mewed. Three apprentices were sitting in a clump.

"Hi," Featherpaw mewed timidly.

A grey and white she-cat mewed, "Hi, I'm Splashpaw of RiverClan." She twitched her ears to a black, grey, and white tom that sat beside her. "This is my brother."

"I'm Rainpaw," he said.

"And I'm Moonpaw of WindClan," said a cream-colored she-cat. Her coat was shining in the full moon.

"Hi," came a mew.

Featherpaw turned to see Thornpaw. "Oh, hi, Thornpaw."

"Hey, Thornpaw," the other cats meowed.

Featherpaw expected the two toms, Thornpaw and Rainpaw, to be staring at Moonpaw, whose coat looked radiant, but they were actually stealing glances at her.

_Me? _She thought. _I'm just a plain silver cat, why would they look at me?_ She glanced at her own silver fur and saw that it was shimmering in the moonlight. She purred faintly.

She was broken from her thoughts when the leaders yowled from the Highstump. "Oh, we'd better go sit with our own Clans," she mewed.

She, Whitepaw, and Thornpaw raced over to the other ThunderClan cats. Featherpaw purred quietly when Thornpaw sat beside her, his pelt brushing hers slightly.

Whitepaw noticed and whispered to Featherpaw, "Ooh... It looks like Thornpaw has been struck with your beauty."

Featherpaw growled playfully and looked up at the leaders. Lionstar went first.

"All is well in ThunderClan. Green leaf provides plenty of prey, and we have a new apprentice. Featherpaw."

Featherpaw stood up for a brief moment and purred proudly. She glanced down and saw Thornpaw staring at her.

Lionstar didn't mention anything about ShadowClan trespassing on ThunderClan territory. "That is all." He stepped back to let Clawstar, the leader of WindClan, to speak.

He was an old grey tom with dull blue eyes. "All in WindClan is fine," he rasped before stepping back.

A light ginger tomcat stepped forward. He was Larkstar, of RiverClan. "All is well in RiverClan. Fish and prey is plentiful as well for us. We, too, have two new apprentices. Rainpaw and Splashpaw." The two apprentices stood up. Featherpaw purred, proud for her new friends.

Next to speak was Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan. "We have plenty of prey and our apprentices are training well," he said quickly.

Whitepaw snorted and whispered, "Oh, really, then how did a lost apprentice stray into ThunderClan territory?"

"The Gathering is now over!" Lionstar yowled. He leaped down from the Highstump.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And let me know if you have any good warrior names for the apprentices (even the kits, cause I have to name them too, you know). Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to xxcrowysnextmatexx for the constructive criticism! Hope you like this chapter! Please review! Still looking for warrior names for some of the apprentices (except for Featherpaw, vote on my poll!). Thanks everyone! : - **

Chapter 3

Featherpaw yawned and headed out to the fresh-kill pile. She looked around and saw Smoketail there, along with Leafdapple. She bounded over to them. "Hi!" she mewed.

"Featherpaw, it's about time you were up. I was thinking that we could do some battle training this morning," Smoketail meowed, taking a bite out of his rabbit.

Featherpaw purred. "Sure!" She had to admit, battle training wasn't her favorite thing, but practice would make it better, right? Then she noticed her stomach grumbling, and stepped forward to pick a mouse to eat. She sat down beside her mother to eat. Since she had become an apprentice, she and Leafdapple had grown a bit apart.

Leafdapple purred. "Are you enjoying your training?"

Featherpaw nodded between bites of mouse. "It's really fun!" She looked up at her mother's face to see her eyes full of happiness.

Featherpaw noticed Smoketail pacing around impatiently behind them. "Um, I had better hurry," she said. Leafdapple nodded and stood up to leave. Featherpaw quickly swallowed up the rest of the mouse and stood up. Leafdapple gave her a quick lick on the nose.

"Do well, Featherpaw. I know you'll be a great warrior," Leafdapple said.

Featherpaw purred. "I'll try my best."

She turned to Smoketail. "Let's go."

Smoketail nodded and led her out of camp. Featherpaw wondered if they were going to the grassy clearing, like they usually did for battle training. She was right.

Smoketail and Featherpaw padded into the grassy clearing. Smoketail turned to face his apprentice.

"Okay, Featherpaw. Let's see what you've got." He leaped at the silver-grey she-cat.

Featherpaw hissed. He usually told her what strategy to work on. She quickly leaped out of the way and rushed back to bat at his ears. He turned on her and pounced. This time, Featherpaw was too slow. She landed in the grass with a thud.

Smoketail purred. "You have to be prepared for anything, Featherpaw. Concentrate."

As soon as he finished speaking, Featherpaw hurtled toward him, knocking him over. _Were you prepared for that?_ She thought, satisfied. She sat back and licked her fur, watching Smoketail get back up to his paws.

"Uh, yes, great job," he stammered, shaking dust from his fur.

Featherpaw purred. _Maybe I _am _good at battle training!_  
Smoketail bunched his legs underneath him, and Featherpaw stood alert, ready to dodge his attacks. He leaped, but slightly to her right. She tried to jump away, but he landed right on top of her. She wriggled under his grasp, kicking him off with her hind legs.

Smoketail gasped for air and lunged at her again. She leaped to the left this time, then reached out and tripped him by grabbing his leg. He rolled around in the grass, then got up and hissed. "Okay, you did good, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw purred. Battle training was really hard! You wore out more quickly.

oOo

"Okay, that's enough battle training for today. You did very well," Smoketail mewed.

Featherpaw purred. She had trained really hard, the sun was in the middle of the sky already. "Can we go back to camp? I'm really tired!"

Smoketail nodded. "Of course. After a hearty rest, we're going hunting."

Featherpaw purred again. Now _that _was something she was good at! She leaped toward camp, glancing back once to see her mentor padding after her. As she rushed to camp, she sent a bluebird screeching for cover, and a squirrel scampering up a tree. _Oops. Oh well, I'm sure the forest will be calmed down by the time we leave camp to go hunting._ She glanced at Smoketail to see his whiskers twitching, amused.

"Uh, sorry about that," Featherpaw said quietly as they walked through the tunnel of the entrance of camp together.

Smoketail purred. "It's all right. Just know, you have to be quiet and aware of your surroundings when you're out in the forest."

Featherpaw purred, thinking, _I will from now on. I'm going be a great warrior! _

"Hi, Featherpaw!"

Featherpaw looked around to see Whitepaw padding toward her. "Where have you been?"

Featherpaw looked up and saw that Smoketail had disappeared. She shrugged. Maybe he had gone into the warriors den to sleep. "I was out battle training. What about you?"

"Oh, I just went hunting with Silverstorm, and we're going on the evening border patrol later," Whitepaw explained. "Want something to eat? I haven't had anything yet either."

"Sure," Featherpaw said. She hadn't spent much time with her friend. Maybe they could go hunting together. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and chose to eat a plump mouse. As she ate, she wondered if anyone had taken Sunlight, Mosspelt, or Snowstorm anything to eat. She gobbled up the rest of the mouse. "Hey, Whitepaw, should we take any fresh-kill to Mosspelt, Sunlight, or Snowstorm?"

Whitepaw thought for a moment. "Well, Snowstorm's kits are almost five moons old right now, so she'll be able to leave the nursery if she needs to. I'll take some fresh-kill to Mosspelt. You take some to Sunlight."

Featherpaw nodded. She picked up two scrawny mice and loped toward the elders den. "Um, Sunlight?" she mewed, her mouth muffled.

"Come in," a low voice meowed.

Featherpaw wondered if Sunlight was okay as she crept into the dark den. As her eyes adjusted to the dark environment, she saw the golden elder lying on her side.

"Um, I brought you some fresh-kill," Featherpaw mewed. She set the two mice at Sunlight's paws.

Sunlight heaved herself up and sniffed at the mice. "Not too much meat on those bones," she remarked as she nudged one of them with her paw. Then she started eating. She gave Featherpaw a wary look and meowed, "Well, what are you still doing here? Go on, do what you apprentices do!"

Featherpaw backed out of the den and bounded to the medicine cat's den, looking for Whitepaw. Sunlight sure was grumpy today!  
Mosspelt was treating Birdwing. "Oh, hi, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw waved her tail in silent greeting. "Is Whitepaw here?" She spied a rabbit laying in the corner. Whitepaw had been here already.

Mosspelt shook her head as she gave Birdwing a pack of herbs. "She brought me some fresh-kill and left right away. Silverstorm was calling her to go out to train."

"Oh," Featherpaw replied. "Okay. Thanks." She strolled out of the den and looked around. The two kits, Hazelkit and Berrykit, were playing with a ball of moss by the nursery. Snowstorm and Shadowclaw, their parents, were laying nearby, chatting.

"Hi, Featherpaw!" Hazelkit squeaked. She tossed the ball of moss at her old nursery-mate.

Featherpaw jumped up and hit it with her paw to Berrykit. She missed playing with her old kit friends, but now, she was happier as an apprentice. She said bye to them and caught sight of Leafdapple grooming her fur. "Hi, Leafdapple," Featherpaw meowed. She bounded over to her mother.

"Featherpaw." Leafdapple's eyes shone proudly as she looked upon her daughter.

Featherpaw purred and licked her nose. _I will make Leafdapple proud of me._ "I had better find Smoketail, he said we would be going hunting."

Leafdapple nodded.

Featherpaw wondered where her father was. "Have you seen Ashenfur around?"

"Oh, he and Thornpaw went hunting. He just recently left, but I'm not sure if he's come back yet," Leafdapple explained. She turned her gaze to another cat. "You should go now, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw followed her gaze, and saw Smoketail emerge from the warriors den. "Okay, then. Bye." She padded over to her mentor, who was stretching his muscles and yawning. "Are we going hunting now?" she asked.

Smoketail nodded as he yawned. "Let me go find someone who might want to come with us. Maybe Ashenfur and Thornpaw would like to. Wait here." With that, he quickly bounded away.

Featherpaw purred. She hadn't spent much time with her father lately. And she liked Thornpaw. He was funny, but really nice **(I used your comment, leopardshadow!)**.

She sat down, daintily curling her tail around her two front paws. Soon, Smoketail returned, Thornpaw following him. She got up, somewhat happy to see the gold and brown apprentice. "Hi, Thornpaw," she said.

Thornpaw purred and stepped toward the silver she-cat, but Smoketail stepped in between them. Thornpaw made a face behind his back, which made Featherpaw purr.

"Ashenfur's in the medicine cat's den. He got stuck in some brambles, and has quite a few scratches. Mosspelt insists that he stays in camp for full recovery," Smoketail explained. "So Thornpaw's going to come hunting with us."

Featherpaw nodded enthusiastically, glancing at Thornpaw excitedly. "Come on, let's go!" She flew through the tunnel and into the forest. Smoketail and Thornpaw followed behind her. "Where are we going first?" she asked.

"Well, let's try by the stream," Smoketail replied. "Would you like to lead the way?"

"I will!" Thornpaw said before Featherpaw could answer. She narrowed her eyes at him and followed close behind.

_I'll show him that I know the territory as well as him! _She thought as she tried to outrun him. He noticed and sped faster.

Featherpaw glanced back and saw Smoketail panting. "Hey, I didn't say this was a race!" he complained._ It is now!_ She thought to herself as she raced alongside Thornpaw.

Finally, they reached the stream. The three cats hid in the tall grass, watching the edge of the stream that lay on ThunderClan territory. Featherpaw purred when she caught sight of a wood mouse. She crept forward silently, proud that she had seen it first. She jumped and bit the mouse, then held up the limp body. Smoketail nodded approvingly, and Thornpaw eyed the catch, impressed. "Nice catch, Featherpaw," he mewed quietly, his eyes never leaving her face.

She buried the mouse and hid again. She had just settled down behind a clump of bracken when she heard a squeak. She looked up and saw Thornpaw holding up a mouse, fatter than the one she had caught. "Nice catch," she said.

Thornpaw cast her a smug glance and replied, "Thanks." He looked to Smoketail, his uncle, who purred. He kicked some dirt over the mouse and crouched under some underbrush again.

Featherpaw turned her gaze from him to a sparrow that was hopping around on the ground. She was about to leap for it, but Smoketail beat her to it. He didn't bother to brag, instead, he kicked some dirt over it and looked up at the two apprentices. "Let's try by the Sky Oak now."

Featherpaw nodded and meowed, "I'll lead!" She pranced toward the tall tree, she could see its treetops now. She quietly hid in a thicket, Thornpaw hid in some brambles, and Smoketail crouched behind some ferns.

oOo

Featherpaw dropped a load of fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile. She stepped to the side to allow Smoketail and Thornpaw to do the same. She purred when she saw Lionstar looking their way. _Maybe he'll see how much fresh-kill I caught!_ She thought excitedly.

Thornpaw snapped her out of her thoughts, meowing, "I had fun today, hunting with you and Smoketail, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw met his amber gaze. "Really? Me too. Maybe when Ashenfur is better, we can train again sometime," she mewed. She noticed Thornpaw's eyes light up. "Well, I'm tired now. I'll be in the apprentices den."

Thornpaw stepped in front of her and said quickly, "Uh, uh, I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?" a voice mewed from behind the two cats.

Featherpaw whipped around to see Forestpaw facing them, her amber eyes glittering angrily. "Oh, hi Forestpaw."

Forestpaw ignored her greeting and glared at her brother. "Come on, Thornpaw. I thought you were tired, let's go to the apprentices den and sleep."

Thornpaw glanced at Featherpaw, his eyes showing anger at his older sister. Featherpaw shrugged and padded away, mewing, "See you later," over her shoulder. _He needs his own life, instead of taking orders from his stupid sister, _she thought.

Featherpaw glanced back once to see Thornpaw and Forestpaw yowling at each other angrily. She hissed to herself. Had she caused that between the two siblings? Hopefully not. She shrugged and loped to the apprentices den.

She had just curled up in her nest when Forestpaw padded inside, her fur bristling angrily. Featherpaw blinked one eye open. Forestpaw spat at her and curled up in her own nest of moss and feathers.

Featherpaw shot up and faced Forestpaw. "What's wrong? Why are you angry at me?"

Forestpaw turned away, hissing.

Featherpaw sighed impatiently and settled back down in her nest. She closed her deep, blue eyes and tried to sleep. But thoughts of golden-amber eyes floated into her mind, brown and gold striped tabby coat...the name Thornpaw.

She tried to block her mind from those thoughts. She shook her head and turned in her soft moss nest. She opened her eyes when she heard another cat walk into the den. It was Whitepaw. She lifted her head to purr to her friend, then rested her silver head down on her silver-white paws again.

All of the sudden, she longed for Thornpaw to be at her side. His warm scent, those soft, amber eyes, and his ruffled, brown-gold fur. She wondered what he was doing. It was getting late, and no doubt, all the warriors were all in their nests, asleep. She got up and sniffed at the other two apprentices. They were both asleep. She quietly left the den and looked around. Thornpaw was nowhere to be seen. He had to have went out in the forest, there was no other explanation. She walked toward the tunnel. Shadowclaw was guarding it tonight.

"Why are you still up so late?" Shadowclaw asked, his voice stern.

Featherpaw hesitated. What if he didn't let her out? "Um, I couldn't sleep, I thought I might take a walk in the forest." Although lying made her feel guilty, she told herself, _Well, it's partly true._

Shadowclaw nodded. "All right, be careful. I think Thornpaw may be out there, if you see him, tell him he should return to camp or I'll have to go out looking for him!" He purred at his own joke.

Featherpaw nodded and rushed through the tunnel. She opened her mouth, and her nostrils flared as she distinguished Thornpaw's scent from the other forest smells of trees, prey, and other ThunderClan cats. She followed the trail all the way to the Sky Oak. She spied Thornpaw laying at the roots of the tall tree. He was gazing at a thicket, and Featherpaw recognized it as the thicket she had hid in earlier that day while she was hunting.

She padded forward slowly, unaware that she had snapped a twig. The tom leaped to his paws, his fur bristling. A low growl rose from within his throat.

"Calm down, it's just me," Featherpaw mewed, stepping out of cover. "Hey, Thornpaw."

Thornpaw purred. "You scared me. I thought you were sleeping in the apprentices den, what are you doing here?"

Featherpaw didn't reply.

Thornpaw stepped closer to her, and licked her nose, gazing into her blue eyes. "I don't see why Forestpaw is mad at me," he murmured.

Featherpaw pulled away from him, her blue eyes full of confusion. "What?"

Thornpaw lowered his gaze to his paws. "Well...Forestpaw was angry at me, because..."He stepped back and shook his head. "It's not important."

"Does it have to do with me?" Featherpaw demanded. She softened her tone, realizing that she was being very loud.

Thornpaw hesitated. "A little."

Featherpaw hissed. "I need to know."

Thornpaw's eyes flashed angrily. "Stop pestering me! First my own sister, and now you! It's none of your business, it's between me and Forestpaw! Only!"

Featherpaw lowered her head. _I have to admit, I was a bit harsh._ "Sorry. I just...Forestpaw was really mad at me when she walked into the apprentices den tonight. And when I confronted her, she just hissed at me."

"Sorry, she can be like that sometimes. She's the oldest of us two, so she wants to have control over both of our lives," Thornpaw meowed.

Featherpaw breathed in the tom's scent and drew closer to him. He licked her ears and settled down by the roots of the Sky Oak, purring.

They lay in the moonlight, Featherpaw's silver pelt shining and Thornpaw's brown and gold fur glimmering.

Suddenly, a rustle alerted both of the young cats. Thornpaw jumped up and snarled, standing in front of Featherpaw protectively. "Who's there?" he growled.

**Ooh, a cliffie! Got to wait to see what happens! Don't worry, I'll update soon. Please review!!**

**And again, I need some warrior names for the apprentices, especially Thornpaw, Forestpaw, and Whitepaw.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Featherpaw shuddered. "Thornpaw, do you see anything?" she whispered.

Thornpaw shook his head, not taking his eyes off the brambles that had moved. "We're upwind of it, whatever it is, so I can't smell it either."

Featherpaw trembled. What if it was a badger? It could kill them both! _Stop acting like a scared little kit and try to find out what it is!_ She told herself. Her ears perked up, and she heard a cat-like bark. "Fox!" she hissed, her ears flattened against her head.

Thornpaw narrowed his eyes, then nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to chase it off," Featherpaw mewed.

"No, I'll handle it. You run and get help."

Featherpaw bristled. "No way! Camp's too far from here, besides, everyone else will be asleep. And you'll get killed by yourself."  
Thornpaw didn't argue. He stepped toward the brambles and hissed as the fox stood up, snarling.

Featherpaw leaped back. "It's huge!" she yowled, her eyes wide with fright.

Thornpaw jumped and clawed at his face. The fox howled with pain and pinned down the apprentice.

Featherpaw was frozen to the ground. But when she saw the fox aiming for Thornpaw's throat, she found herself on the red creature's back, biting at it. Thornpaw escaped from the fox's clutches and tripped the fox.

It screeched and rolled over, squishing Featherpaw on the ground. She yowled with pain and tried to kick it off, but it wouldn't budge. "Thornpaw! Help!" she yelped.

Thornpaw rushed to her side, and clawed at the fox's side. It screeched with pain and stood up. Thornpaw jumped away, and the fox turned to Featherpaw, who was lying on her side, gasping for air. It growled and leaped for her throat.

Featherpaw gasped and tried to move, but all she could to was squirm. She was hurled into blackness.

oOo

Featherpaw blinked her eyes open. She was in a dark den, but she could see sunlight pouring in through the entrance. She tried to move, but pain shot through her. "Where am I?" she mewed hoarsely. She looked up into the face of a brown she-cat, her green eyes glowing with worry. "Featherpaw, are you feeling alright?" It was Mosspelt. Featherpaw groaned. "It hurts! What happened?"

She was vaguely aware that another cat was licking her ears comfortingly. She looked up at a white and brown face with blue eyes. She purred. "Mother," she squeaked, like she was a little kit.

Leafdapple purred. "The fox nearly killed you, but thankfully, Thornpaw saved you just in time. If not for him, you could be dead. The fox had started biting into your throat, but Thornpaw jumped in front of you and battled the fox alone. Then he dragged you all the way back to camp."

Featherpaw blinked. "He did?"

Another cat sitting in the shadows nodded. It was her father, Ashenfur. His eyes sparkled with joy. "I'm glad you've finally woken up."

"How long--?"

"Three days now," Mosspelt stated. "Let me get you some herbs."

Featherpaw sighed, trying not to think about the pain. Her head throbbed, and her side hurt. She looked down at her fur and saw a huge scar. There was a little pain at her throat as well.

"Here, eat these seeds, it'll ease the pain." Mosspelt dropped a few golden poppy seeds at Featherpaw's nose. Featherpaw lapped up the tiny seeds with her tongue obediently. "I'm thirsty," she complained.

"Here," Leafdapple mewed. She squeezed drops of cool, fresh water from a ball of wet moss into her daughter's mouth. "Is that better?"

Featherpaw nodded.

"I'll get some fresh-kill," Ashenfur said as he rushed out of the medicine cats den.

Mosspelt returned with a pawful of cobwebs and pressed them into Featherpaw's wounds. "Most of the bleeding has stopped, but I want to be sure," she said.

Featherpaw nodded, then turned her head to the warm scent of fresh-kill. There was another sweet scent too, and she purred. Thornpaw.

Ashenfur dropped two mice and a plump rabbit beside the soft bed Featherpaw was laying on, then stepped back. "We have a visitor for you," he announced. Thornpaw stepped into the den, his fur bristling as the other cats watched him.

"It's getting crowded here," Leafdapple said. She turned to her mate and led him away. Mosspelt went into the back of the den to sort some herbs.

"Hi," Featherpaw said. She purred and looked straight into the tom's amber eyes.

Thornpaw looked away shyly and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

Featherpaw nodded. "I'm doing better." Silence.

After a moment, Featherpaw said, "I heard about what you did to save me."

Thornpaw ducked his head.

"Thank you," Featherpaw added. "A lot." She stretched her neck to give him a lick on the shoulder.

Thornpaw purred and relaxed. He sat down beside her and licked her ears softly. Featherpaw purred and fell asleep to his rythmatic strokes.

oOo

Featherpaw blinked her eyes open and saw a dark shape huddled beside her. _Thornpaw must've fallen asleep, _she thought. She picked up one of the mice and started eating greedily. She hadn't eaten in three days, she deserved to pig out.

As she ate, she saw Thornpaw stir. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Featherpaw said playfully.

He got up and shook himself. "Ow, my back hurts," he moaned as he licked Featherpaw's ear.

"That's because you've been sleeping on the hard floor all night," Mosspelt mewed from her nest. "I told you to go to the apprentices den."

Thornpaw shrugged. "I wanted to stay with Featherpaw."

A white shape suddenly shot through the entrance of the den. "Featherpaw! You're okay!" It was Whitepaw.

Featherpaw purred as her friend sat down beside her. "Hi, Whitepaw."

"Everyone was so worried about you when you didn't wake up," Whitepaw mewed, her blue eyes soft.

"I'm okay now," Featherpaw said.

"Your parents took it hard, but you know who else was really stressed out?" Whitepaw said, her whiskers quivering.

"Who?" Featherpaw asked.

"Smoketail," Whitepaw mewed. "He was really worried. He hasn't had another apprentice since his old apprentice died of a badger attack. He didn't want to lose _you _to a fox attack."

Featherpaw sighed as she thought of her mentor. "Do you think he would come and visit me?"

Whitepaw shrugged. "Ashenfur told him that you woke up yesterday, but he only nodded and went out in the forest by himself."

Featherpaw's shoulders slumped. "When I'm well enough to go out into the forest again, I'm going to train the best I can! And then I'll make him really proud."

Thornpaw buried his nose in her fur and sighed. Featherpaw purred, and Whitepaw eyed them suspiciously.

Whitepaw licked Featherpaw's nose. "Anyway, I'm really glad that you're better. I promised Silverstorm I'd take some fresh-kill to Sulight, so I'll see you later."

Featherpaw nodded and Whitepaw rushed away.

"Featherpaw, here, eat these, they'll make you stronger," Mosspelt said. She gave the silver apprentice a few herbs, and she ate them slowly.

Thornpaw was grooming Featherpaw's ears when Lionstar stepped into the den.

Thornpaw shrank away from Featherpaw and nodded to his father.

"I thought I'd see how ThunderClan's youngest apprentice was doing," Lionstar said.

Featherpaw tried to get up, but Mosspelt narrowed her eyes at her, so she said, "Mosspelt is taking good care of me."

Lionstar licked her forehead and stepped back. "Smoketail wanted to come see you, but..." he trailed off and sighed.

"Why won't he see me?" Featherpaw wailed.

Lionstar sat down. "When your mother was pregnant with you, Smoketail had an apprentice, his name was Stormpaw, and he was Birdwing's brother. Anyway, one night, Smoketail and Stormpaw had an argument. Stormpaw got mad and he went out into the forest by himself. Smoketail felt bad, so he went out to find his apprentice and apologize. But when he found him, the badger was delivering the final blow. He died, with Smoketail right in front of him. He couldn't do a thing about it."

Featherpaw sighed. "But that's different. Why won't he come see me? I didn't argue with him."

Lionstar closed his eyes and said, "He couldn't bear it, because when he heard about what had happened, and saw Thornpaw dragging you into camp, he thought you were dead. And he thought about Stormpaw."

Featherpaw didn't say anything. Instead, she closed her eyes and whimpered like a scared kit. Thornpaw rushed to her side and licked her face.

When Featherrpaw opened her eyes again, Lionstar was gone, but his brother Smoketail was standing over her, his eyes full of sorrow.

oOo

Featherpaw limped out of the den. She could walk a little bit now.

Lionstar was standing on the Highrock. He watced as the ThunderClan cats gathered.

Whitepaw sat beside Featherpaw, and Leafdapple sat to the other side. Thornpaw sat with Forestpaw, but he kept glancing at the silver she-cat.

Hazelkit and Berrykit were prancing around their mother excitedly, while Shadowclaw tried to get them to calm down.

"As you may have noticed, the two kits are ready for their apprenticing ceremony," Lionstar said. "Berrykit, step forward please."

Berrykit did as he was told.

"I have chosen Leafdapple to be your mentor," Lionstar said.

Featherpaw and Ashenfur both gave Leafdapple an encouraging lick as she stepped forward.

Leafdapple and Berrykit touched noses.

"From now on, you will be known as Berrypaw," Lionstar said. "Leafdapple, I know you will teach him all you know."

Leafdapple purred and nodded.

Lionstar turned his amber eyes to Hazelkit. "Hazelkit."

The kit stepped forward, and Featherpaw saw that she looked anxious.

"Your mentor will be your father, Shadowclaw."

Hazelkit and Shadowclaw touched noses.

"You will now be known as Hazelpaw."

"The meeting is now over!" Lionstar mewed.

Featherpaw hobbled over to congratulate the two new apprentices. "Hi, Berrypaw, Hazelpaw. Congratulations!"

Hazelpaw purred, and Berrypaw lifted his chin proudly. "Thans, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw nodded. She hobbled over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse. She sat down to eat when Whitepaw joined her. "Hey, Featherpaw. Hungry?"

Featherpaw nodded as she took a bite. "Starving. I was helping Mosspelt sort osme herbs, and some of them don't smell that great. I hate being stuck in the medicine cat's den, however much I like spending time with Mosspelt. I'd much rather be out in the forest hunting or battle training with Smoketail."

Whitepaw nodded. "I know how you feel. Well, when is Mosspelt going to let you leave camp?"

Featherpaw shrugged. "I don't know. But she's making me help out with the herbs, and it's so boring! I know almost every herb! Ugh!"

Whitepaw purred sympathetically. "You'll be fine, Featherpaw. It's not like she wants to turn you into a medicine cat apprentice."

"I hope not," Featherpaw replied. Then a thought struck her. "What if-what if I can't be a warrior because of...this?"

Whitepaw gave her a look of horror. "Don't think that!"

Featherpaw shrugged, picked up her uneaten mouse, and hobbled toward the medicine cats den.


	6. Chapter 5

**(Finally remembered to do this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors!**

Chapter 5

Featherpaw leaped at the mouse, and landed. She hissed with joy and held it up to show Smoketail. He purred.

"Great job, Featherpaw," he purred.

Featherpaw's tail curled. Mosspelt had finally allowed her to leave camp. She had been upset that she had missed a Gathering a few nights ago, but she pushed that thought away. She should be glad that she was healthy and able to continue training to become a warrior. She quickly buried the mouse and hid in the brambles. The scent of fox was very faint, but it still scared her. She glanced at her right flank. She would always have that pink scar on her right side.

She didn't even notice when Smoketail caught a squirrel, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Do you think we've caught enough for today?" Smoketail asked.

Featherpaw shrugged. "Not really."

"Well, we should go back to camp now anyway. Mosspelt said you could only be out for a little while," Smoketail mewed.

"All I caught was a lousy mouse and a sparrow!" Featherpaw complained.

Smoketail narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Too bad, we're going back to camp!"

"All right," Featherpaw said. She dug up the mouse, then bounded a few paw steps away to dig up the small sparrow she had caught. "Ready to go back to camp!" she said, her voice muffled by the fresh-kill she held in her jaws. Smoketail purred at her and led the way back to camp.

Featherpaw ducked under the tunnel, then dropped the fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile and headed into the apprentices den to take a nap. She sighed happily as she lay in her nest, which she hadn't laid in for nearly a moon while she had been confined to the medicine cat's den. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard a voice mew, "Where's Featherpaw? Tell her to come to my den immediately!"

Featherpaw sighed and peeked out the entrance to the den. It was Mosspelt. She was getting a little annoying now. "Mosspelt, I'm over here. What do you need?"

Mosspelt rushed over to the apprentice. "You can't sleep in there! I said you could leave camp, but when you want to sleep, you have to come to my den."

"WHY?" Featherpaw asked angrily. She hated to speak rudely to the medicine cat, she was the third most important cat in the Clan.

"Because," Mosspelt said, her voice softer. "What if another apprentice accidentally kicks you while you're asleep? They might re-open your wounds."

Featherpaw sighed. "Mosspelt, please, let me stay here. I've been in that den for nearly a moon, I'm fine."

Mosspelt gave her a glare. "Well, fine. But if anything seems wrong, come to my den, and I'll give you more herbs."

Featherpaw nodded respectfully. "Of course, Mosspelt. Thank you."

Mosspelt nodded and walked away.

_Finally, I can sleep in my _own _nest, in the _apprentices den, _and not the _medicine cat's _den! _She curled up in the soft nest of moss and feathers closed her eyes. A moment afterward, Whitepaw strolled in, noisily yawning.

Featherpaw sat up and sighed impatiently. "I'm _trying _to sleep!" she snapped.

Whitepaw flinched. "Sorry, I didn't know..."

"I'm sorry. I've been a little grumpy lately, it's not your fault," Featherpaw replied hastily.

Whitepaw gave her best friend a lick and curled up beside her.

Featherpaw closed her eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

**(She didn't really dream about anything...She's waking up now! Read on!)**

Featherpaw blinked her blue eyes open. "What? Leave me alone!" She turned on her side and tried to sleep again.

"Get up already, you stupid cat! Smoketail wants you up and ready for a hunting patrol!" a voice full of malice spat.

Featherpaw groaned and got up. The cat that had been talking to her was Forestpaw. "Yeah, whatever, thanks," Featherpaw muttered as she trotted outside.

"Come on, Featherpaw, let's go!" mewed a voice. It was Leafdapple, with Smoketail and Berrypaw.

Featherpaw bounded over to them. "Are we going hunting?" she asked.

Smoketail nodded. "Yes, now come on!" He ran through the tunnel, with the other three cats following behind. They slowed to a stop at the Sky Oak and chose places to hide.

Featherpaw shuddered as she saw a clump of brambles. Memories of a huge, red fox with fangs drifted into her mind. She pushed that thought away. _I have to concentrate, so that I can become a warrior._ She watched as a mouse scuttled around on the forest floor. She looked around, and saw that Berrypaw was already stalking it. She crept around until she saw a sparrow hopping around, feebly flapping its wings. It looked as if it was injured. She jumped on it and bit it, then buried it in the ground. A faint scent of fox reached her nostrils, and she trembled. _Stop thinking about it! It's not here anymore, it's gone now. _

But she couldn't stop thinking of the night... when she had gone out to find Thornpaw. When that fox had lunged for the apprentices...

"Featherpaw? Are you listening?"

Featherpaw shook her head and looked around. "What?"

Smoketail sighed impatiently. "We're going to hunt in different parts of the territory, then meet back here. Berrypaw, do you know the territory well enough?"

Berrypaw nodded.

"Stay close to Leafdapple just in case..." Smoketail bounded off in one direction, and Leafdapple and Berrypaw in another.

Featherpaw shivered. _Just in case what?_ She was broken from her thoughts when she smelled a rabbit. She dropped into a hunter's crouch and crept toward it.

oOo

Featherpaw sighed as she compared her pile to the others'. She only had a sparrow, a rabbit, and two mice. Berrypaw, who was younger than her and less experienced, had caught three mice, a squirrel, a rabbit, and a vole. Leafdapple and Smoketail had caught much more.

Smoketail sounded disappointed at his apprentice when he remarked, "Featherpaw, you haven't caught too much. Oh well, let's take everything back to camp."

Featherpaw nodded obediently and picked up the fresh-kill. She dragged her paws to camp, whereas Berrypaw was going on and on about how much fun he'd had an how hard he had worked. He was clutching so much prey in his jaws that half the time, no one knew what he was talking about!

When they reached camp, Featherpaw dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile and was about to trudge to the apprentices den when she caught sight of brown and gold.

"Hi, Thornpaw!" she mewed.

Thornpaw purred. "Featherpaw! I haven't seen you since morning. Where have you been?"

"Oh, out hunting at the Sky Oak... and other places," Featherpaw said hesitantly.

"Oh, okay, sounds like, uh, fun. So, what'd you catch?" Thornpaw's eyes flashed, and Featherpaw could guess that he was having memories of a certain fox attack.

Featherpaw shrugged. "Not much."

Thornpaw stood there, gazing at Featherpaw awkwardly, then he said, "Well, uh, I have to take some fresh-kill to Sunlight and Mosspelt, so..."

"I'll help," Featherpaw offered.

"Okay, you take fresh-kill to Mosspelt, and I'll--"

"Um, can I take fresh-kill to Sunlight instead? Mosspelt and I are a bit..." Featherpaw searched for the right word.

Thornpaw purred. "I understand. Okay then."

Featherpaw purred her thanks and picked up the plump rabbit she had caught. Then she walked to the elders den. Inside, Sunlight was grooming herself.

"Hi, Sunlight. I brought you some fresh-kill. I caught it myself," Featherpaw meowed proudly.

Sunlight purred. "Thank you, Featherpaw. Can you bring in some fresh moss and clear away the old moss for me?"

"Sure," Featherpaw said. "I'll be right back." She padded out of the elders den, purring. Sunlight sure was in a good mood today.

She collected some fresh moss and went back to the elders den.

"How about I tell you a story while you work? I've been dying to tell some apprentice about the Great Journey," Sunlight mewed. "I tried to tell it to Thornpaw and Forestpaw, but my own grandchildren don't have time to listen to me."

Featherpaw purred. "Of course, I'd like that."

As the silver apprentice started clearing away the old den lining of moss and feathers, Sunlight said, "Once the four Clans used to live in territories surrounding a lake. But then, some Twolegs with their big, ugly monsters came and destroyed the land. So they had to make a great journey to find a new home. It was amazing, actually. My mother's father was a kit when this happened. All four Clans became one."

Featherpaw brought in the new moss and started spreading it around.

"There was ThunderClan's leader, Graystar. Their previous leader, Bramblestar, had just died. Then there was Mistystar, RiverClan's leader. Then Crowstar, WindClan's leader, and Russetstar, Shadowclan's leader. They all knew that they needed to find a new home, otherwise, they would all be destroyed." The old, golden she-cat swept a look around the den. "Mm, love that fresh moss smell. You did enough for today. Come back later, and I'll tell you more of the story."

Featherpaw nodded. "Thank you, Sunlight. I'd like to hear more, tomorrow maybe?"

Sunlight nodded, purring. "Good. Now can you get me some herbs from Mosspelt? My bones are aching."

Featherpaw hesitated. "Well, all right." She flicked her tail and rushed over to the medicine cat's den. Thornpaw wasn't there, but Mosspelt was eating a plump mouse. "Hi, Mosspelt," Featherpaw said softly.

Mosspelt stood up and purred. "Featherpaw, hi."

Featherpaw glanced around the den, wary about the dark walls closing in around her. "Um, Sunlight's bones were aching, and she wanted me to bring her some herbs."

"All right," Mosspelt said. "Wait here." She sniffed around the herbs, then carefully grabbed a few golden leaves in her mouth. "Here. Take this to her, tell her to eat it slowly."

Featherpaw sniffed at it and took it in her jaws. She remembered it as marigold, she had learned when she had been confined to the medicine cat's den. "Thanks," she said around the delicate leaves. She hurried back to Sunlight and set the leaves down in front of her. "Mosspelt said to eat these slowly."  
Sunlight sniffed at the herbs suspiciously, then picked them up and started chewing. "Go on, I need a nap!"

Featherpaw nodded and backed out of the den. She had figured out by now that Sunlight had different moods.

The silver she-cat made her way to the apprentices den and curled up to sleep. Her eyelids were drooping heavily when Forestpaw walked in. The brown apprentice bristled at Featherpaw.

_Great! Just the thing I need to brighten me up, right before I go to sleep! _Featherpaw got up. "Hi, Forestpaw," she said, trying to sound friendly. "Tired much?"

Forestpaw ignored her and curled up in her own bed. Featherpaw sighed. If Forestpaw was going to be in there, she didn't want to be. She left the den without saying another word.

Outside in camp, Smoketail had been assigned to guard the entrance. Leafdapple and Ashenfur were chatting excitedly, Silverstorm and Whitepaw were returning from a late hunt. Snowstorm was grooming her newly apprenticed children, and Shadowclaw was talking to Birdwing. Featherpaw spied Mosspelt at the entrance of the medicine cat's den. She supposed Sunlight was sleeping. She looked around and saw that Thornpaw was at the fresh-kill pile, munching on a squirrel alone. She strode over to him, her pretty pelt gleaming.

"Hi, Thornpaw. What are you doing here all alone?" Featherpaw mewed. "Did your sister ditch you?"

Thornpaw slightly bristled. "Hey! I know you don't like her, but she _is _my sister."

Featherpaw sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, I just...I try to be nice to her, but all she does is turn away, or spit in my face!"

"Well, that's just her," Thornpaw said defensively.  
Featherpaw shrugged, trying to change the subject. "What did you and Ashenfur do today?"

"We did some battle training, then hunting, then we went on the evening border patrol with Birdwing and Forestpaw."

Featherpaw nodded. "Did you meet any other patrols?"

"Well, I saw a WindClan patrol, but they didn't come close enough to speak to us."

Featherpaw caught the brown and gold apprentice staring at something to her right, and she followed his gaze. He had been staring at the pink scar that went through her flank. She flinched, and Thornpaw noticed.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to..." the tom trailed off.

"It's okay." Featherpaw stepped closer to the tom and licked his ear. "After all, you did save my life."

Thornpaw purred.

"Hey, Featherpaw! Thornpaw! Coming?" came a yowl.

The two cats turned to see Whitepaw, who was heading to the apprentices den. Nearly all the others had retired to their dens.

Thornpaw glanced down at his paws shyly, and Featherpaw mewed, "Coming! Just a minute!"

She turned back to Thornpaw and licked his nose. "Again, thanks for saving my life. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this." She licked his ear again and bounded after Whitepaw.

She glanced back once to see Thornpaw staring after her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Featherpaw dropped the fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile and turned to Smoketail. "What else are we doing?"

Smoketail dropped three mice and a thrush on the pile and licked his lips. "Well, that depends if you're going to the Gathering or not."

Featherpaw's blue eyes grew wide. "Am I going?" Since her mentor was the deputy, he should know.

Smoketail purred. "Lionstar did tell me earlier, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

Featherpaw's tail drooped. "Please!"

"Well, if I were you, I'd get something to eat and take a nap so you won't be tired tonight."

Featherpaw purred. "Who else is going?"

Smoketail thought for a moment. "Let me see...besides for you, Thornpaw, Hazelpaw, Shadowclaw, Ashenfur, Mosspelt, myself, Lionstar, and Snowstorm."

Featherpaw purred. "Okay!" She picked up a sparrow from the top of the fresh-kill pile and sat down to eat. She looked up to see a young, dark grey apprentice strolling toward her.

"Hi, Hazelpaw," Featherpaw mewed.

"Hi, Featherpaw. Are you going to the Gathering tonight?"

Featherpaw nodded.

"Me too!" Hazelpaw purred. "I'm so excited! This will be my second Gathering."

Featherpaw nodded. "Yeah, this is my second too, because I missed the last Gathering." She licked her lips as she finished eating and buried the remains. "Let's go, we should take a nap so we'll be ready."

Hazelpaw nodded, and the two apprentices made their way to the apprentices den.

Thornpaw was inside, already sleeping. The two she-cats quietly crept into their own nests and closed their eyes.

Featherpaw, however, wasn't sleeping. She was wondering what the Gathering would be like. She hadn't been to one in two moons! Would she meet Splashpaw or Rainpaw again? Would Bearpaw, the only ShadowClan apprentice, be there? What about Moonpaw and Dustpaw, the WindClan apprentices? She wondered what the leaders would have to announce. Had Lionstar reported the fox attack last Gathering? Would he mention it tonight?

Slowly, Featherpaw drifted into a peaceful sleep.

oOoOoOo

Featherpaw yawned and blinked open her eyes. Thornpaw was standing over her, yowling.

"What?" Featherpaw grumbled.

"We're going to the Gathering! Wake up or you'll be left behind!" Thornpaw said.

Featherpaw shot up to her paws, her tail high. "Yes! Let's go, what are you waiting for?"

"YOU!" Thornpaw mewed.

Featherpaw and Thornpaw made their way to the tunnel, where Lionstar, Smoketail, Shadowclaw, Ashenfur, Snowstorm, Mosspelt, and Hazelpaw waited.

Ashenfur greeted the two and started grooming his daughter quickly. "You want to look presentable, don't you?"

Featherpaw purred. "Of course, but you're embarrassing me!" She pulled away quickly to stand beside Hazelpaw. "I'm so excited!"

Hazelpaw nodded, her ears flat against her head, and her tail twitching. Featherpaw purred. "Calm down!" she told her friend.

"Sorry," Hazelpaw said, shuffling her paws.

"Let's go, ThunderClan!" Lionstar yowled. He led the way into the forest.

Featherpaw raced after the others.

oOoOoOo

Featherpaw charged into Wood Grove, her tail held high. She sniffed the air casually. RiverClan was the only other Clan here. She purred when she saw the familiar sights of the Highstump and the fallen tree that lay beside it.

"I can't believe I'm actually here again!" Featherpaw mewed to Hazelpaw, who saw standing beside her.

Hazelpaw purred and looked around.

"Hey, Featherpaw! Hazelpaw!" came a yowl.

The two apprentices looked around to see two cats of black, white, and grey. It was Splashpaw (a she-cat) and Rainpaw(a tomcat), of RiverClan, and Thornpaw was sitting beside them.

Featherpaw and Hazelpaw trotted over to them. "Hey, Splashpaw, Rainpaw," Featherpaw mewed. She stepped forward to touch noses with each of them.

Rainpaw purred. "We heard about the fox attack. Thornpaw wouldn't say anything about it, though."

"Yeah," Splashpaw added, glancing at Thornpaw.

Featherpaw shuffled her paws nervously as the two apprentices stared at her scar.

"Tell us what happened," Rainpaw urged.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Featherpaw said, shivering at the thought of the fox.

Thornpaw padded to her side. "Let's talk about something else now."

Featherpaw purred gratefully and tapped his back with her tail affectionately. "Right. So, um, how's the prey running in your Clan?"

Splashpaw's whiskers twitched. "You mean, how's the prey swimming? RiverClan cats usually eat fish."

Hazelpaw rolled her eyes. "Well, I caught a huge rabbit the other day. It must've come from WindClan, because it was huge, and fast too! Luckily, I'm a fast runner, and uh...it got stuck in some brambles, so I manage to catch it."

Rainpaw snorted good-naturedly. "Whatever. You should've seen that fish I caught earlier today in the stream. It was like, flying!"

As she half listened to the black, grey, and white apprentice brag, she stole a glance at Thornpaw. She had seen him scurry up the Sky Oak to chase after a squirrel, and had succeeded, and yet, he wasn't bragging about it. He sure was a shy, and reserved tom, compared to his prickly hedgehog of a sister**(A/N: Thanks for that expression!).**

"Hey, look!" Splashpaw meowed. "There's WindClan! I wonder if Moonpaw or Dustpaw made it here today?"

Featherpaw scented the air. Splashpaw was right! Featherpaw watched with interest as Clawstar, the old WindClan leader, and his deputy Lightstep, stepped into the Wood Grove first.

"There they are," Hazelpaw said, pointing her tail to a cream colored she-cat and a light brown tom.

"Hi, everyone!" Moonpaw said as she rushed over to them. "Oh, look, Dustpaw, it's Featherpaw! You're back!"

Featherpaw purred and touched noses with the two of them too. "Hi, Moonpaw, hello, Dustpaw."

"Are you feeling all right?" Dustpaw asked, looking her up and down. Finally, his blue gaze rested on her scar.

Featherpaw turned so that her scar wasn't visible to them, and hissed inwardly. _Why does __everyone have to stare?_ She thought bitterly. "I'm fine, I spent nearly a moon in recovery," she mewed, trying to sound polite.

Moonpaw's blue eyes were sympathetic, and she was looking at Featherpaw' face, not her scar. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is that going to affect your becoming a warrior?"

Featherpaw bristled. Moonpaw _was_ being polite, but she couldn't take it anymore! "I'm _fine_!" she spat.

Moonpaw shrank away, and Dustpaw licked her nose.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Dustpaw retorted.

Featherpaw hissed at him, her eyes glittering angrily. She turned and raced away, feeling anger, sorrow, and bitterness. She ran into Ashenfur, who was talking to a ShadowClan warrior. **(A/N: In all that drama, ShadowClan arrived, late as usual) **"Sorry," she muttered.

"Featherpaw? What's wrong?" Ashenfur asked.

Featherpaw gulped and looked up at him, trying to look normal. "Nothing, just didn't see you there."

Ashenfur nodded and turned back to the ShadowClan cat.

Featherpaw trudged away, her paws feeling heavy, when she heard paw steps behind her. She whipped around to see Thornpaw, glancing at her with worry in his amber eyes. "What are you following me around for? Go away!" she growled.

Thornpaw ignored her hostile words and stepped closer. "I wanted to say...sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Featherpaw demanded, her voice louder than she had meant for it to be.

Thornpaw took a deep breath. "Because...it was my fault you got attacked by that fox. If I hadn't decided to go out in the forest so late for my selfish reasons, then you wouldn't have come out to find me, and we'd never have had to face that stupid fox."

Featherpaw sighed, her blue eyes, which had grown dark due to her anger, brightened. "It's not your fault," she mewed. "I didn't have to go find you, but I let curiosity get the better of me. And you save my life. Besides, if we hadn't faced that fox, it could've found its way into our camp, and maybe it would've killed a cat."

Thornpaw stared at his paws.

Featherpaw drew closer to him. "It's not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Thornpaw glanced up at her. "Now I feel silly, I've said too much."

Featherpaw purred. She was just about to give him a lick on his ear when Larkstar, the RiverClan leader, called the start of the Gathering.

The two apprentices hurried to sit near the other ThunderClan cats.

Larkstar spoke first. "The river provides much fish for RiverClan. We also have a new apprentice, Weaselpaw. However, she is not here with us tonight." A few cats cheered. Then he glanced at Lionstar and stepped back.

Lionstar nodded and stepped forward. "Featherpaw, the apprentice that suffered greatly from the fox attack last moon, has made a full recovery and is still on the path of training to be a warrior. She is actually here tonight. Our five apprentices are doing well. The prey is starting to hide, now that leaf-fall (fall or autumn) is here. That is all we have to report." A murmur went around the Wood Grove, and Featherpaw felt her fur prickle uncomfortably.

Blackstar went next. "ShadowClan is doing well." The ShadowClan leader's eyes gleamed as he added, "My mate, Sparrowfeather, is expecting kits." A proud purr rose from his throat.

Next was Clawstar, the WindClan leader. "WindClan is doing very well. Prey is still running well, and everyone goes to sleep with full stomachs."

Featherpaw barely paid attention. She was busy staring up at Thornpaw. _He sure is nice. And he's not the kind of tom that'll brag to get your attention. He's so--_

"What are you staring at?" Thornpaw asked quietly, gazing down at Featherpaw with curiosity.

Featherpaw looked away, embarrassed. "Er, well, um, there was a bug on your nose."

Thornpaw shook his head and batted at his nose with his paws, trying not to make a scene.

"Right there," Featherpaw giggled, touching her nose to his.

"The Gathering is now over!" Larkstar yowled.

"Come on, let's go!" Featherpaw said, beckoning with her long, silver tail. She raced toward where the other ThunderClan cats had gathered, Thornpaw at her heels.

"Hey, Featherpaw, where were you?" Hazelpaw mewed, rushing up to her friend.

"Oh, hi, Hazelpaw. I was just, uh, sitting over there," Featherpaw explained, pointing with her tail.

Hazelpaw nodded and joined Snowstorm in the middle of the group. Featherpaw looked around and saw that Thornpaw was talking to Ashenfur.

Lionstar yowled, "Is everyone here?"

Smoketail glanced around, and nodded.

"Let's go!" Lionstar said. He led the group, and Smoketail brought up the rear. Featherpaw joined her mentor in the back.

"Hi, Smoketail," she said.

Smoketail purred. "Kind of an exciting night for you, huh? You haven't been to a Gathering, in, like, what? Two moons?"

Featherpaw nodded. "Yeah, it was nice to see some of my friends from the other Clans. I mean, well, not friends, but..."

"I know what you're talking about," Smoketail mewed.

It was silent until they reached camp.

"You better sleep well tonight, because I thought you might want to join the dawn patrol in the morning."

Featherpaw purred. "Of course, I'd love to!" she waved her tail and raced into the den.

Forestpaw hissed as she ran inside. "Be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep!"

Featherpaw hissed back. "Or maybe you're jealous that you didn't get to go to the Gathering!" She settled in her nest and curled up to sleep, and didn't hear Forestpaw mutter, "I don't know what Thornpaw sees in you."

oOoOoOo

Featherpaw stretched her legs and bounded outside. Smoketail and Birdwing were at the fresh-kill pile. "Hi, Smoketail, Birdwing!"

Smoketail stood up. "Good, you're up. Get something to eat so we can go on the patrol."

"Who are we going with?" Featherpaw asked, picking a black-grey starling from the fresh-kill pile.

"Birdwing, Forestpaw, and Snowstorm," Smoketail replied.

"I'll wake Forestpaw," Birdwing said, getting up and trotting over to the apprentices den.

Featherpaw bit into the starling, trying not to make a sour face. Why, of all the other cats, did Forestpaw have to come?

"Hello, Featherpaw, you're up early today," came a voice. Featherpaw looked up to see Leafdapple standing over her.

She jumped up and licked her mother's nose, purring. "Smoketail's taking me on a border patrol," she said.

Leafdapple purred. "Have fun, dear. Oh, is Berrypaw still asleep?"

Featherpaw nodded.

"I'll go wake him up. I promised we'd do some battle training," Leafdapple said as she rushed away.

Featherpaw gobbled up the rest of the starling. "I'm ready!" she mewed.

"Good," Smoketail said.

Birdwing returned with a grumpy Forestpaw beside her.

"Where's Snowstorm?" Featherpaw asked, looking around.

Smoketail shrugged. "She must still be in the warriors den. I'll get her." He padded into the den.

"I'll be right back," Birdwing said. She ran off in the direction of the medicine cat's den.

Featherpaw avoided Forestpaw's glare and looked down at her paws.

"Hey, Featherpaw! Forestpaw!" came a yowl. Both she-cats looked around to see Thornpaw padding toward them with fresh-kill in his jaws. He set it down on the fresh-kill pile and purred at both cats. "What are you doing?"

"We're going on a border patrol," Featherpaw mewed.

"_Together," _Forestpaw added with a low snarl.

Thornpaw shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Well, uh, have fun then. I'll see you later." He padded away.

Featherpaw sighed. _It's going to a long morning..._

**Hey peeps. Ok, Featherpaw has now reached nine moons of age. Three more moons and she'll be a warrior. One more moon for Thornpaw and Forestpaw, and they'll be warriors. Two more moons for Whitepaw, and four/five for Hazelpaw and Berrypaw. I need warrior names everyone! **

**And don't worry, the leafxcrow will come in soon! **

**Please go to my profile and vote on my poll for featherpaw!**

**Will update soon, but I might not if you don't review.**

**So review**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's more! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

Chapter 7

**(a moon later...it's about october/november)**

Featherpaw shivered as chilly leaf-fall (fall of autumn) air blew into the den. She shifted closer to Whitepaw, who was sleeping soundly. She had long, warm fur, where Featherpaw had short, silver fur. She shifted again and tucked her nose in her tail, trying to sleep. Another gust of wind blew into the crowded den, sending shivers up Featherpaw's spine. _How do the others sleep through this? _She thought. She looked around and saw that Forestpaw was nestled between her brother and Hazelpaw. Beside Hazelpaw was Berrypaw, curled up against a big clump of moss. Whitepaw looked like a pile of snow, buried in her own long fur. Featherpaw scrabbled at the moss she was sleeping on and tried to crawl under it. That was better.

She let out a small sigh and purred as warmth overcame her body. Soon, she was fast asleep.

oOoOoOo

"Where is she?" came a panicked yowl.

Featherpaw groaned. _Why do they have to be so loud? I'm trying to sleep!_

"I smell her scent in the den, but she must've just recently left," came another mew.

Featherpaw got up and shook moss from her fur, turning to come face-to-face with a baffled looking Thornpaw and a worried Smoketail. "What?" she meowed, irritated.

Thornpaw finally regained his senses. "Uh, we were, uh, looking for you," he stammered.

"I was right here!" Featherpaw said. She turned her gaze to her mentor. "Didn't you see me?"

Smoketail shook his head. "What were you doing, buried in all that moss anyway?"

Featherpaw shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, it was so cold, and everyone else was already curled up with someone else, so I finally buried myself in the moss."

Thornpaw gave her a strange look. "Are you crazy? What are you, a mole?"

Smoketail pushed his nephew aside. "It doesn't matter. We just thought something...uh, bad had happened to you." His clouded eyes betrayed his words.

"What?" Featherpaw said. "I wasn't going to be attacked by another fox, if that's what you were thinking."

"You may not speak to your mentor like that!" Smoketail hissed.

Featherpaw sighed. "I'm sorry."

Smoketail turned to Thornpaw. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

Thornpaw shrugged, then his eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I forgot! Bye!" He raced away.

"What was that all about?" Featherpaw said, half to herself.

Smoketail purred. "He and his sister have their assessment today."

Featherpaw had almost forgotten! Thornpaw and Forestpaw would be given their warrior names soon! "Wow. I can't wait until it's my turn," Featherpaw murmured.

"Come on," Smoketail said.

"What are we doing today?" Featherpaw asked.

Smoketail shrugged. "Since Forestpaw and Thornpaw are being assessed, I thought maybe you'd like to do some battle training."

"Sure," Featherpaw said. "At the grassy clearing?"  
Smoketail thought for a moment. "We could just practice in camp, you know, behind the nursery where there's lots of space, and quiet."  
"Okay," Featherpaw mewed. "I'm just going to get something to eat."

"Meet me there," Smoketail said as he padded away.

Featherpaw flicked her tail, acknowledging that she had heard, and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile. Whitepaw and Berrypaw were there. She chose a squirrel and joined them.

"Hey, Whitepaw, Berrypaw."

"Hi, Featherpaw," Berrypaw mewed. Whitepaw was busy eating a starling.

Featherpaw took a bite out of the warm, juicy squirrel and said, "So, what are you and your mentors doing today?"

Whitepaw gulped down her starling and said, "I think Silverstorm and I are going on a patrol later. What about you, Berrypaw?" she said, turning to her brother. **(if you didn't know this, Berrypaw and Hazelpaw are Whitepaw's little siblings, all three of them are Snowstorm and Shadowclaw's kits, except Whitepaw is, like, almost a year older)**

Berrypaw shrugged. "Leafdapple hasn't told me yet."

Featherpaw licked her lips and buried the remains of the squirrel. "Well, Smoketail and I are battle training. I guess I'll see you later," she mewed.

Whitepaw nodded. Berrypaw was busy eating.

Featherpaw stretched herself, then bounded off toward the empty nursery. She glanced inside and saw a clump of moss. She peered behind it and saw Smoketail yawning, completely off guard. She giggled and jumped on him.

He hissed and kicked her off. She batted at him with her claws sheathed.

"Okay, you got me, I'll admit it," Smoketail mewed.

Featherpaw purred. "I sure did!"

Smoketail backed away, then leaped at his apprentice. She dodged his attack and jumped onto his back. He rolled over, then jumped up and pinned her down. Featherpaw squirmed, then held still. When she felt Smoketail loosen his grip, she jumped up and knocked him over.

He grunted and got up, then jumped on her. She shrieked when he accidentally kicked her right flank. He got off and backed away, his blue eyes clouded. "What's wrong?"

Featherpaw licked her flank and sat down, wincing. "I-I don't know, it just hurt really bad!"

Smoketail slowly padded closer and sniffed at her scar. "I'll get Mosspelt, you stay right here."

Featherpaw shook her head. "No! It's fine! Mosspelt will just make me stay in her den all day again!"

"At least let her look at it!" Smoketail objected.

Featherpaw shook her head stubbornly.

Smoketail hissed. "Come on!"

"Fine, I will." Featherpaw slowly walked over to the medicine cat's den, Smoketail at her side. "Um, Mosspelt?"

"Yes?" came a mew. "Come in."

Featherpaw stepped into the den. "Um, could you check my wound for me?"  
Mosspelt looked up, surprised. "What's wrong?" She sniffed at the scar. "Oh, did someone kick it?"

Smoketail ducked his head sheepishly.

Mosspelt purred, shaking her head. "It's going to be really sensitive for a little bit. Let me just patch it up, and it'll be fine."

Featherpaw let out a breath of relief. _It would've been horrible if..._

"There, it's done. You should rest for the rest of the day," Mosspelt said gently. She turned to Smoketail. "And don't be so rough with her next time."

"Sorry," Smoketail said, his eyes clouded with worry. "Are you all right, Featherpaw?"

Featherpaw nodded. "Yes. Don't worry."

"Well, no training today. We'll go hunting tomorrow, okay? I promise," Smoketail mewed.

Featherpaw lowered her eyes to her paws and trudged away, discouraged.

oOoOoOo

Featherpaw yawned as she sat under the Highrock, watching the other cats bustling around camp. Silverstorm and Lionstar were grooming each other, and Mosspelt had just appreared from the tunnel, clutching herbs in her mouth. _I wonder if Sunlight would tell me more of the Great Journey...I'd better take her some fresh kill since I have nothing better to do. _

She got up and chose a brown squirrel to take to the elder, then trotted off to the elders den.

"Sunlight?"

"Featherpaw. Come on in, I hope you have fresh-kill with you, I'm starving!"

Featherpaw purred and padded into the den, presenting the plump squirrel to the elder. "Here you are. I was hoping that you would tell me more about the Great Journey."

Sunlight nodded and sat up to eat. Between bites, she said, "First, let me tell you about Leafpool and Crowfeather."

Featherpaw tilted her head to the side. "Who are they?"

Sunlight continued eating, so Featherpaw sat down, her tail curled over her front paws, and waited patiently. Sunlight took a few bites and continued, "Leafpool was ThunderClan's medicine cat. And you know that medicine cats must not mate or have kits, correct?"

Featherpaw nodded.

Sunlight closed her eyes for a while, and when she opened them again, her eyes were glowing. **(u all know the story of LeafXCrow, so I'm going to skip the part when she tells about them)... **"They were always still in love, but they returned to their Clans. Eventually, Crowfeather became the leader of WindClan, and Leafpool kept serving as a medicine cat for ThunderClan. But they never stopped loving each other. Ever."

Featherpaw sighed, deep in thought.

"Well, back to the Great Journey. It took place when Crowfeather was the leader of WindClan," Sunlight said as she took another bite of the squirrel.

Featherpaw sat patiently, but inside, she was willing the squirrel to disappear so that she could hear the rest. "What happened?"

"Well, it took nearly four moons, seeing that all four Clans were traveling together. Crowstar and Leafpool spent much time together, sharing tongues and such. They were wonderful friends by that time, both pretty old. Anyway, their territories were being destroyed by Twolegs and their awful monsters," Sunlight said. "The cats of the Clans had to hunt for each other, they had to protect the queens, kits, and elders from harm."

"And somehow, they found this wonderful land here," Sunlight mewed, sweeping her tail around the ground. Then she had another mood swing. "Now, leave me to eat in peace, apprentice. I can only say so much in one breath of air."

Featherpaw backed away. "Um, okay, good-bye then. Can I come back tomorrow?"

Sunlight shook her head. "Maybe in a few days. But do bring me some fresh kill again tomorrow."

The silver apprentice padded out of the den, thinking about what she had just been told.

"Hi, Featherpaw. Guess what?" came a mew.

Featherpaw looked up to see Thornpaw in frnot of her, his eyes wide with excitement and his tail twitching happily. "Oh, hi, Thornpaw. What?"

"I'm going to become a warrior today!" Thornpaw yowled.

Featherpaw purred. "Really? That's great!" She touched noses with her friend. "Forestpaw too?"

Thornpaw nodded. "I wonder what our warrior names will be..."

"Come on, let's celebrate with some warm, fresh kill!" Featherpaw mewed. She led him to the fresh-kill pile. "You get first pick, you deserve it."

Thornpaw purred his thanks and chose a large, fat rabbit. "Maybe we can share this. It's pretty big."

"Sure," Featherpaw said. She sat down beside the gold and brown tom and bit into the rabbit.

Thornpaw sat beside her, his pelt brushing hers, and took a bite as well. "I can't wait for sunset, when Lionstar will anounce our warrior names," he mewed.

Featherpaw purred. "Neither can I. I wonder what your name will be? Thorncloud?**(Thanx to leopardshadow) **Thornwind? Thornclaw?"

Thornpaw purred. "Whatever it is, I'll live up to my name by being the best warrior I can be!"

Featherpaw took a few more bites of the rabbit and nodded. "You're already a great apprentice, I'm sure you'll make a good warrior."

Thornpaw took a bite of the rabbit and nuzzled Featherpaw playfully. She purred as she took another bite of the rabbit.

Thornpaw took the last bite and picked up the remains. "I'll go bury this," he mewed, trotting out of camp.

Featherpaw nodded and started to groom herself, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sunlight warming her fur. She avoided licking her right flank, since the scar was bothering her. Then she licked her paws and ran them over her ears. She looked up in surprise when she heard a loud purr.

Berrypaw was staring at her with interest sparking in his eyes. "Uh, hi Featherpaw."

Featherpaw nodded. "Hello."

"Your coat looks really nice, it's all shiny and...clean," Berrypaw said nervously.

Featherpaw snorted. "That's because I just groomed myself, Berrypaw."

Berrypaw hissed and looked away, embarrassed. Featherpaw purred. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, Berrypaw," she mewed.

Berrypaw looked up. "It's alright. I have to go anyway, uh, Leafdapple wanted to take me out hunting, er, battle training, um, I'll see you later." Quickly, he bounded away, his tail between his legs.

"Okay, bye!" Featherpaw called after him. She shrugged. _What was that all about?_

Thornpaw padded through the tunnel and greeted his friend. "So, what are you going to do next?"

Featherpaw lowered her head. "Um, well, I have to stay in camp for the rest of the day. Mosspelt said I had to." She glanced at her flank, and Thornpaw nodded knowingly. "I think I'll just go in the apprentices den and rest. Can you wake me before sunset?"

"Sure," Thornpaw said. "Sleep well." He licked Featherpaw's ear and padded away.

As Featherpaw headed to the apprentices den, she caught sight of Berrypaw, sitting near the empty nursery, his eyes full of anger. She followed his gaze, and her eyes rested on Thornpaw. _Why would he be mad at Thornpaw?_ She shrugged and entered the dark den. She found her nest and curled up, sighing contentedly. She rested her head on her white paws and closed her eyes.

In what seems like a heartbeat, a paw was prodding at her side. She opened her eyes to see the grey face of Berrypaw.

"Come on, it's time for Forestpaw and Thornpaw's warrior ceremony," Berrypaw mewed. Featherpaw nodded and got up. She and Berrypaw walked toward the Highrock.

Berrypaw sat down beside Hazelpaw and gestured to the spot beside him with his tail. "Featherpaw, come sit with me."

"Sure. Thanks," Featherpaw mewed, yawning. She sat down beside the apprentice gazed up at Lionstar, who was on the Highrock. The other cats had already sat down and were staring up at him expectantly.

"Today we will have two new warriors in our Clan. Thornpaw and Forestpaw, please come forward."

Their fur was bristled with excitement as they leaped up onto the Highrock and stood with Lionstar, their father and leader. Featherpaw met Thornpaw's excited gaze and purred.

"Ashenfur, do you feel that Thornpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Lionstar asked.

Ashenfur purred and nodded. "He is more than ready."

Lionstar nodded approvingly. "And Birdwing, do you feel Forestpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

Birdwing nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Then I will now give them their warrior names," Lionstar yowled.

Everyone leaned forward to hear.

"Thornpaw, from now on you will be known as Thorntail."  
Thorntail purred and licked Lionstar's shoulder.

"And Forestpaw, you will now be known as Forestlily."

Forestlily did the same. **(Thanks Leopardshadow for the name!)**

"Thorntail! Forestlily! Thorntail! Forestlily!" the ThunderClan cats chanted.

"You two will guard the camp tonight," Lionstar mewed.

Thorntail leaped down from the Highrock, Forestlily right behind him. He nodded at a few cats, received licks from his mother, then raced over to Featherpaw.

"Congratulations, Thorn_tail_!" Featherpaw mewed, covering his nose with licks. Then she turned to Forestlily. "You too."

Forestlily's eyes flashed with surprise, then she purred. "Thanks, Featherpaw."

"Um, I respect you now, as a warrior," Featherpaw stammered. "I'm sorry I was such a prickly hedgehog before."

"It's okay. It was my fault," Forestlily mewed as she raced over to Birdwing.

Thorntail purred. "Well, at least that's over with," he said.

Featherpaw purred and nuzzled him. "I guess you'll be pretty tired? You're going to have to sit vigil tonight."

Thorntail nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you later then."

Featherpaw nodded. "Bye." She watched as Thorntail bounded over to Forestlily and whispered something in her ear.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Featherpaw? Are you coming?" Whitepaw mewed.

Featherpaw nodded. "Just a moment." She padded over to Thorntail, who had just sat down to one side of the tunnel. His sister was on the other. "Have a good vigil, Thorntail."

He nodded, his eyes gleaming. He shivered at a gust of cold, leaf-fall wind.

She purred and raced into the apprentices den. She curled up between Whitepaw and Hazelpaw. Without Thorntail and Forestlily, the den seemed empty and lonely. She tucked her nose in her tail and nestled in the fur of her fellow apprentices, trying not to mind the cold air. Then she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**Okay, so thorntail and forestlily are warriors now. They went to a gathering, and announced their warrior names.**

**Whitepaw became a warrior, she is now Whitepelt. Now they're going to another gathering. Cats that are going: lionstar, smoketail, silverstorm, snowstorm, whitepelt, mosspelt, and featherpaw.**

Chapter 8

Featherpaw raced after the other ThunderClan cats. She could scent the other Clans.

"Let's go! All the other Clans are already there!" Lionstar said.

"I can't wait! This is my first Gathering as a warrior!" Whitepelt mewed as she padded alongside Featherpaw.

The silver she-cat purred. "I can't wait until I'm a warrior."

"It won't be long. Maybe two more moons," Whitepelt said. "There's Wood Grove."

Featherpaw looked up. Whitepelt was right. She could see the rows of trees of Wood Grove. She purred and started running faster.

"Whoa, Featherpaw, slow down," Smoketail said, blocking her way with his long, grey tail. "Where's the fire?"

"No fire, I'm just excited," Featherpaw meowed.

Lionstar led the way into the clearing. As the ThunderClan cats milled into Wood Grove, Featherpaw heard Blackstar snort and mew, "ThunderClan, late again!" _Well, ShadowClan has a reputation for being late too,_ she thought crossly.

"Come on, Whitepelt, let's go tell Splashpaw and Rainpaw about your warrior name!" Featherpaw mewed.

Whitepelt looked around. "I see them. Follow me." She raced into a crowd of RiverClan cats.

Soon, black and grey fur came into view. "Hi, Splashpaw, Rainpaw!" Featherpaw yowled.

Rainpaw turned around. "That's Rainheart to you."

"And Splashripple," his sister mewed. "We're warriors now, just like Thorntail and Forestlily. Isn't it great?"

"Well, I'm Whitepelt!"

"Congratulations!"

"You, too!"

"Thanks!"

Featherpaw sighed. "And I'm still Featherpaw."

Rainheart drew closer to her. "It's okay, we're older, that's why. Your time will come."

"I guess," Featherpaw mewed. She stood up and took a step away from Rainheart. She enjoyed his friendship, but he _was _from an enemy Clan, and he was way too close. His eyes showed disappointment, but she chose to ignore it.

Lionstar yowled to begin the Gathering.

Whitepelt and Featherpaw said bye and rushed over to sit with the other ThunderClan cats.

Lionstar spoke first. "Everyone in ThunderClan is well. However, due to the cold weather, prey is hiding more. We also have another new warrior, who is here with us tonight. Whitepelt."

Whitepelt stood up for a moment and purred.

Larkstar stepped forward. "We, too, have two new warriors. Rainheart and Splashripple."

The two warriors stood up. Then Larkstar began to speak about fish and other prey.

At last, Clawstar stepped forward and began talking about rabbits and the moor.

Finally, Blackstar announced that his son, Bearpaw, had earned the name Bearfoot. And the Gathering was over.

Lionstar leaped down from the stump and gathered the other ThunderClan cats together.

Featherpaw caught sight of Rainheart and Splashripple, and waved bye to them with a sweep of her tail. They nodded and joined their Clan.

Smoketail checked to make sure everyone was there. "Come on, Featherpaw, let's go," he mewed.

oOoOoOo

Featherpaw nodded. "Okay, good night," she mewed.

Whitepelt nodded back. "I'll see you in the morning," she said as she padded into the warriors den.

Featherpaw yawned and trudged into the apprentices den. Hazelpaw was fast asleep, but Berrypaw opened his eyes when she came in. "Oh, did I wake you up?"

Berrypaw shook his head. "No. Um, Featherpaw, would you like to sleep next to me?"

Featherpaw tilted her head to the side, unsure of how to reply.

"Er, I mean, well, it's really cold and all, I thought..."

"Sure, Berrypaw. Thanks," Featherpaw mewed uncertainly as she curled up beside the grey apprentice. He purred and licked her ear before closing his eyes.

Featherpaw gasped, stunned. She turned away from him and closed her eyes.

oOoOoOo

Featherpaw gasped as she sank into the powdery white snow. She shivered at the cold and scrambled out of it. But she sank in again. She growled to herself and rushed over to Smoketail, who was organizing some patrols.

"It's so COLD!" she yowled.

Smoketail turned to her and purred. "Well, it's called snow."  
"I know that!" Featherpaw hissed. "Are we going out in the forest today?"

Smoketail purred again. "Of course. We're going on a hunting patrol with Snowstorm and Thorntail."

"In this snow?" Featherpaw yelped. "We won't be able to catch a thing!"

"You'll see. Hunting in snow is actually a bit fun," Smoketail mewed. "Go ahead and get something to eat. Oh, there's Thorntail, at the fresh-kill pile. Could you tell him he's coming on a hunting patrol with us?"  
Featherpaw nodded.

"I'm going to find Snowstorm," Smoketail said. "I'll meet you at the tunnel."

Featherpaw rushed over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a plump vole, then sat down beside Thorntail. "Why, hello, Thorntail."  
The gold and brown tom purred. "Hello, Featherpaw."

"Smoketail said that you are going on a hunting patrol with him, Snowstorm, and me," Featherpaw announced.

"That's great!" Thorntail mewed happily. He finished eating his mouse.

"We're going to meet him at the tunnel. So you go ahead, I'll just finish this vole," Featherpaw said.

Thorntail nodded and bounded away.

Featherpaw took another bite of the fresh-kill and purred. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see Whitepelt laughing.

"Hey!" Featherpaw growled, knocking the young warrior over.

Whitepelt purred and picked a mouse from the fresh kill pile. "Shadowclaw, Ashenfur, Hazelpaw, and I are going on a border patrol later. What about you?"

Featherpaw gulped up the rest of the vole. "I'm going on a hunting patrol. I'm meeting Smoketail at the tunnel. I'd better go right now. Maybe later we can do something together," she mewed.

Whitepelt nodded. "Sure. Later, then. Bye."

Featherpaw nodded and rushed over to the tunnel, where Smoketail, Snowstorm, and Thorntail waited.

"Okay, let's go," Smoketail mewed. "I was thinking we could go to the Sky Oak."

Everyone nodded and followed him out the tunnel. As they traveled to the Sky Oak, Smoketail meowed, "Stay away from the large branches. They're probably covered with snow and very heavy, just a slight disturbance might cause an injury."

Snowstorm purred and mewed in a silky voice, "Smoketail, don't worry, we're going to be fine."

Smoketail stiffened. "I was just trying to make sure everyone would be safe. After all, I am deputy."

Thorntail nudged his uncle. "And we appreciate your concern."

Featherpaw purred and opened her mouth to speak, but Smoketail slapped his tongue over her mouth and mewed, "I will not have my own apprentice lecture me!" But his blue eyes were twinkling.

Featherpaw spit out grey fur and said, "We're here!"

The cats, who had been busy bickering, looked up to see the long, thick, and bare branches of the Sky Oak.

"How about we have a competition?" Snowstorm mewed, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "We all hunt by ourselves, or with partners, and see who catches the most prey."

"I like that idea," Featherpaw said. She glanced at Thorntail and said, "Can Thorntail be my part--"

Smoketail stepped in front of her and said, "As your mentor, I'd like to be your partner."

Featherpaw hissed inwardly. _He knows that Thorntail and I like each other, and want to keep us apart. That's not fair! _She glanced at Snowstorm for support.

"Well, Smoketail, that's not fair. You're her _mentor. _You'll most likely be trying to get her to improve her skills," the white queen reasoned patiently. "You can be my partner."  
Smoketail thought for a moment. "Well, I haven't spent much time with my nephew. Thorntail will be my partner."

Featherpaw sighed, and Thorntail stared down at his paws.

Snowstorm shrugged and nodded. "Fine then." To Featherpaw, she whispered, "It's all right, you and Thorntail will get some time to be alone once you're a warrior. It's a privilege."

Featherpaw ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Well, we'll meet you on this spot when the sun reaches the treetops," Snowstorm mewed for them all to hear. "And we'll see who wins."

Smoketail nodded and led Thorntail away.

"I say we try by the roots of the Sky Oak," Snowstorm said, flicking her tail.

Featherpaw padded after her and blurted, "How do you know that I like Thorntail?"

Snowstorm purred softly, but she didn't give any other reply. Instead, she crouched in the snow and kept still.

Featherpaw looked around and realized that the white queen blended in perfectly with the snow. But her silver fur stood out somewhat. She glanced around and decided to hide in a clump of ferns. She watched as a small mouse scurried on the snow, leaving tiny prints. Snowstorm lay still, until finally, the mouse was a whisker-length away from her front paw. As quick as lightning, Snowstorm snagged the mouse with her claws and killed it. "That's how a white cat hunts during the time of leaf-bare (Winter)."

Featherpaw purred. "Wow. But I'm not white."

Snowstorm shrugged. "Just keep to the way you usually hunt, it's not as hard as you'll find."

Featherpaw nodded and looked around. She saw another mouse carrying around a seed. She crept closer, making sure she was hidden. Then she leaped, slipping a bit in the snow. But she still caught the prey.

"Good job," Snowstorm purred. "Bury that in the snow, and let's keep hunting."

Featherpaw did as she said, then slipped behind some tall reeds. She spied a squirrel scurrying around, and crept closer to it.

oOoOoOo

"Come on, they're probably waiting for us," Snowstorm said. She picked up some fresh-kill in her jaws. Featherpaw did the same and followed her. Finally they reached the spot where the four cats had separated, and made a small pile of fresh-kill.

Smoketail and Thorntail appeared from behind the large tree, and set down their fresh-kill. "How did you do?"

Snowstorm shrugged. "Not much prey, they're all burrowing."

Smoketail sniffed at their prey and counted it. "You caught three mice, a squirrel, and a starling. Well, we caught a rabbit, a vole, a mouse, and two squirrels. It's a tie."

Featherpaw and Snowstorm hissed. "Well, our squirrel was much fatter than your vole, but, alright then."

"Hey! Our rabbit is bigger than your three mice put together!" Thorntail insisted.

Featherpaw shrugged. "You must have some weird eyes, because the way I see it, our fresh-kill were all better fed than yours."

"Say that again!" Thorntail yowled, his tail twitching.

"Come on, let's get all this fresh-kill back to camp," Snowstorm meowed. She picked up some fresh-kill in her jaws and started trotting away.

Smoketail picked up some fresh-kill and leaped after her, leaving Featherpaw and Thorntail alone.

"Well, that was certainly fun, wasn't it?" Featherpaw mewed quietly. Suddenly she felt shy and awkward, and she never felt that way!

Thorntail nodded and padded over to her. "You're shivering," he mewed, draping his tail over her back.

Featherpaw hadn't noticed before, but she _was _shivering in the cold snow. But at Thorntail's touch, she felt so warm. Uncontrollably, a purr rumbled from her throat. She ducked her head, embarrassed. "Um, maybe we should get the fresh-kill back to camp," she said in a tiny voice.

Thorntail nodded and withdrew his tail from her back. Without speaking, he picked up some fresh kill and waited for Featherpaw. She grasped the rest of the fresh-kill in her jaws, and the two cats walked back to camp together, their pelts brushing.

**AWWWWW!! They are so cute! Next chapter, Featherpaw will become a warrior. So make sure you've voted on my poll for what her warrior name should be, and tell other peeps about this too! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get at least two reviews (One from leopardshadow and xxcrowysnextmatexx). Okay, c u later!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, Featherpaw becomes Feathersomething! **

**This is about 2 months later, around February or March. **

**Oh, I just recently read a fanfic written by T.-Roxie-I. It's called Every Rose Has Its Thorns**

**the sequel is called Burning Roses, Silver Thorns**

**There is also a third book, but I forget what it was called...check it out! It's ironic, because one of the main character's name is Thorntail, and I have a Thorntail in my story too! I didn't steal the name, I promise! You should know...**

Chapter 9

Featherpaw groaned and opened her eyes. "What?"

Hazelpaw was standing over her. "Get up already! Smoketail wants you to be at the fresh-kill pile immediately!"

Featherpaw sighed and heaved herself up to her paws. "Okay, I'm coming." She stifled a yawn and stretched, then trotted out of the apprentices den. Smoketail was at the fresh-kill pile, lashing his tail impatiently. "I'm here!"

"Hurry and get something to eat! Today's your assessment."

"What?! Now? I've only been training for seven moons!" Featherpaw yelped.

Smoketail nodded, his eyes wide. "As if I don't know that? Come on, get something to eat."

Featherpaw picked up a small grey mouse and gobbled it up in three swift bites. She jumped toward the tunnel and mewed, "Let's go!"  
Smoketail purred at her enthusiasm. "Okay, let's go."

He led the way to the Sky Oak. "Here's what will happen. You just go hunt by yourself, catch as much as you can. I'll be watching you, don't forget. And be careful!"  
Featherpaw nodded and bounded away. Most of the snow had thawed away, and new-leaf (spring) was on its way. She scented the air and dropped to a hunting crouch when she scented mouse. Sure enough, a small grey mouse was scurrying about at the roots of a tree. As Featherpaw crept closer, it disappeared underground. She held her breath and waited.

The mouse slowly crawled back up, glanced around, then kept on rummaging on the forest floor. Featherpaw purred inwardly and stalked closer. When she was a whisker-length away, she pounced and killed it. She buried it by the tree and kept going.

As she traveled toward the stream that marked the border with RiverClan, she thought she heard a rustle behind her. She whipped around and caught sight of grey and black fur streaking away. _Smoketail's not doing a great job on spying on me. Oh well, he probably just wants to make sure I know he's there._ She hid in some ferns and waited.

Soon, a vole approached the water. She pounced right away, and killed the tiny creature with a swift bite. She buried it by the stream and started wandering near the clearing that marked the ShadowClan border. Something about the borders didn't seem right, but she dismissed it. _I have to focus on my assessment right now, _she thought. But as she hunted, she realized something wasn't right. She sniffed the scent markers to discover that ShadowClan had moved their borders onto ThunderClan territory. She hissed and looked around to see a ShadowClan patrol approaching.

A grey she-cat that she recognized as Cinderash, the deputy, hissed at her mockingly. "What's a ThunderClan apprentice doing on ShadowClan territory?"

Featherpaw bristled. "I'm on ThunderClan territory, and so are you!"

Cinderash narrowed her eyes. "Oh, is that so?"

Featherpaw nodded boldly. "Now get off! And move the scent markers back!"

"Who's going to make us?" yowled a brown tom. It was Bearfoot.

Featherpaw hissed and prepared to jump at him, when a meow sounded behind her. She turned around to see Smoketail emerging from the bushes. The three ShadowClan warriors took advantage of the distraction and attacked the ThunderClan cats.

Bearfoot jumped on Featherpaw's back and scratched at her. She rolled over, sending him flying, then jumped on top of him. He pushed her off and pinned her down on the ground. "Apprentices should respect their elders," he hissed.

"But you're just a kit!" Featherpaw yowled as she squirmed out of his grasp. She slashed her claws across his cheek and looked around. Smoketail was battling with two ShadowClan warriors at once. She jumped in to help him, but Bearfoot blocked her way.

"Where are you running off to? I'm not done beating you up," he screeched as he launched himself at the silver cat. She leaped out of the way and bit his leg. He hissed with fury and leaped on top of her again, this time, pinning her down. Featherpaw squirmed and wriggled, but he didn't loosen his grip. He was just leaning down to bite her throat. Featherpaw closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow, but suddenly, his weight was lifted off of her.

She gasped and looked around to see Forestlily battling with Bearfoot. Shadowclaw and Hazelpaw had sent Cinderash limping back to ShadowClan camp, and Smoketail was battling with a ginger tom. Featherpaw jumped over to her mentor to help him. His shoulder was bleeding badly and his ear had been partly torn. She knocked the ginger tom off of him.

"Are you okay?" she yelped.

Smoketail lay, crumpled on the ground. "I don't know," he whispered.

Featherpaw looked around. The ShadowClan cats had retreated. "Smoketail's hurt!" she yowled.

Forestlily, Shadowclaw, and Hazelpaw raced over and stared down at him.

"We have to get him to Mosspelt," Shadowclaw mewed. "Come on. It's a good thing we heard you fighting while we were hunting." He gently clasped his jaw around Smoketail's scruff and started dragging him back to camp. Hazelpaw padded alongside him, and the two other cats hurried after him.

Forestlily and Featherpaw walked side by side. "Thanks," Featherpaw mewed.

Forestlily didn't reply. Her eyes were dull and full of worry.

Featherpaw lowered her head. "I hope he'll be okay. He has to be okay!" Panic and alarm gripped her like thorns gripping her fur.  
Forestlily turned an angry glare on her. "This is your fault! You could've helped him! When I got there, he was battling two warriors at once! If it wasn't for your stupid assessment, he wouldn't have had to go out in the forest with you! It's all your fault!"  
Featherpaw hung her head. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault," she repeated to herself. "It was an accident."

"And now, because of you, my uncle might die!" Forestlily hissed.

"It's not my fault!" Featherpaw yowled. She raced ahead of the other cats and raced into camp. She almost ran over Thorntail as she scurried into the apprentices den and crashed down at her nest. _Is it really my fault? What if he dies? Will the Clan really blame me? _

She raised her head slightly when she heard panicked mews and a worried yowl. Then she heard murmurings, then it was all quiet. Except for a small sound. Of paws slowly shuffling into the den. She turned away, not wanting to talk to anyone. Her nostrils flared at the scent of Thorntail. Did he blame her too?

Then she felt a tongue rasping over her ear.

"Is he okay?" she whimpered.

Thorntail settled down beside her. "It's not your fault, whatever happens to him, it's not your fault."

"Is he okay?" she repeated, her voice smaller.

Thorntail sighed. "Mosspelt is trying her best."

Featherpaw shivered at the thought of the smoky-grey deputy lying on the ground unconscious. Thorntail must have felt it, because he licked her ears again.

The silver she-cat cat wanted to purr, but she couldn't be feeling happy at a time like this. "I should go see him, right?" She struggled to get up to her paws.

Thorntail laid his tail on her shoulder protectively and the way. When they emerged from the den, Ashenfur looked up at the two with surprise in his eyes. He and his old apprentice exchanged knowing glances. Thorntail beckoned to Featherpaw, and they slowly made their way to the medicine cat's den.

Thorntail murmured, "Wait here." He went into the den with a quick glance at Featherpaw.

She lay down at the entrance of the den, and had her eyes closed when a soft mew startled her. She looked up see Leafdapple looking at her worriedly.

"M-mother," she squeaked.

Leafdapple sat down beside her daughter. After a moment of comforting silence, she said, "It's horrible, what happened to him, isn't it?"

Featherpaw nodded, suddenly feeling numb. She glanced up and saw Thorntail at the entrance of the medicine cat's den. "Come on in," he said. Featherpaw got up and followed him.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could barely make out the shape of Mosspelt standing over a certain smoky-grey, almost black tom. "Is he alright?" she yelped when she caught sight of her mentor.

His eyes were closed, and his pelt was covered with scars and blood. Mosspelt had wrapped the wounds with cobwebs to stop the bleeding. His flank slowly rose and fell, and his whiskers twitched every now and then.

Mosspelt sighed. "Well, we'll see what happens. I've done all I can for now."

Featherpaw stared at Smoketail, and suddenly her legs started to shake uncontrollably. She whimpered as she collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that she had no control of her legs. "What's going on?" she asked.

Mosspelt brought her some herbs and fed them to her. "It's just shock. Don't worry, you'll be okay. It's shock." Then, turning to Thorntail, she mewed quietly, "She was right there when Smoketail fell unconscious, correct?"  
The brown-gold tom nodded curtly, gazing worriedly at Featherpaw.

"I think I should keep her here," Mosspelt muttered. "Featherpaw, would you let me look at your wounds? You were slightly hurt in the ambush too."  
Featherpaw didn't reply, and Mosspelt started examining her.

Thorntail sat down beside the silver apprentice and wrapped his tail around her comfortingly. She turned a grateful, blue gaze on him before turning back to Smoketail.

After a long silence, Featherpaw asked, "When do you think he'll wake up?"

Mosspelt hesitated as she replied, "Well...I'm not sure _exactly..."_

Featherpaw didn't take her eyes off her mentor as she asked, "Will he live?"

There was a long silence, besides for Thorntail gently washing Featherpaw's delicate silver-white ears. When she didn't get an answer, she pulled away from Thorntail and faced the medicine cat. "Why won't you give me an answer?"

Mosspelt sighed. "Sometimes, Featherpaw, not even herbs or a medicine cat's knowledge can save a cat." After a pause, she said, "You would know, right?"  
Featherpaw lifted her head and gazed at the medicine cat with confusion clouding her eyes. "What do you mean?" She felt Thorntail shift beside her, and questioned him. "What is she talking about?"

Mosspelt let out a frustrated sigh. "Nothing. Ignore it. I'm sorry I mentioned it, Featherpaw. It's nothing." She glanced worriedly at the apprentice, then mewed, "I need to speak to Lionstar. Watch Smoketail, and if anything happens, just yowl for me." She padded out of the den, her tail flicking dismissively.

Featherpaw turned to Thorntail and prodded him with questions. "What was she talking about? You seem to know."

Thorntail shook his head. "I don't know anything."

"You're lying!" Featherpaw hissed. "I can tell."

The tom denied it again.

"I can tell. It's in your eyes," Featherpaw said softly. In those deep, soft amber eyes of that golden-brown tom was a flash of worry, guilt, and...regret. In a harsher tone, she demanded, "What was Mosspelt talking about, Thorntail?"

Thorntail shifted his paws uncomfortably. "I guess you don't remember, I was almost three moons old when you and he were born."

"_He_?" Featherpaw hissed. "Who's this..._he_?"

"Your brother. Then known as Skykit. And you were Featherkit."

Featherpaw gasped. "I had a brother? Wow...What happened to him?" She hadn't expected that! _Why didn't anyone tell me, all this time? Not my mother, not my father. No one told me._

"Listen, Featherpaw," Thorntail urged. "He...he, well..."

"Spit it out!" Featherpaw hissed.

Thorntail sighed. "He sneaked**(I tried to type 'snuck' but I guess it's not a word, or so said my spell check thingy)** out of the nursery, and eventually, out of camp. He was barely two moons old. Anyway, he wandered over to the RiverClan border, and fell into the stream."

Featherpaw could feel her mouth forming into a cry, but no sound came out. She glanced at Thorntail, whose amber eyes were clouded with...memories?

"By then, your mother had realized that he was missing. So they sent out Ashenfur, Shadowclaw, and Mosspelt out to find him. They found him on some rocks at the side of the stream, half dead." Thorntail's voice quivered a bit as he added, "Mosspelt did her best. She truly did. But...he didn't pull through."

Featherpaw let out a small squeak of alarm and buried her nose in Thorntail's coarse, bristly fur.

He took a deep breath. "Mosspelt warmed him up, then took him back to camp. He stayed with her for a few days. But then he just...didn't make it." Brushing his tail along her flank, he added, "I'm sorry."

Featherpaw lay still as his tail brushed over her scar. Then she finally mustered up enough courage to squeak, "What was—What was I doing all that time?"

Thorntail shrugged. "I think, I think you were too young to realize that he was gone. Or maybe Leafdapple told you something else, but...you didn't take it too hard." He licked Featherpaw's nose.

Featherpaw pulled away from him—his loving amber eyes, his gentle licks, his soft voice, his friendship. She turned cold blue eyes on him and hissed, "Why didn't anyone tell me? I mean, after I was old enough to understand, why didn't anyone tell me the truth? Why didn't _anyone_, not even _you, _tell me the truth?"

Her small voice had escalated to a loud screech.

"Shh," Thorntail mewed, trying to quiet her down. "Calm down."

Featherpaw unsheathed her claws. "Leave me alone!" She turned away and raced out of the den, spooking Mosspelt. She rushed past everyone's questioning, curious, and worried gazes. She rushed into the apprentices den and collapsed on her nest. _Today was supposed to be a great day! I was being assessed by Smoketail, possibly to receive my warrior name! But instead, those stupid ShadowClan cats had to come and attack! And I had to be selfish! Instead of helping Smoketail, who was battling two cats at once, I was just defending myself from Bearfoot. I had just been trying to protect myself! I'm selfish! _Then a thought struck her. _What if it is my fault? What if he doesn't...pull through?_

She jumped up with surprise when she felt another pelt brush hers. She had thought it was Hazelpaw, but instead, it was her sister, Whitepelt.

"Hi, Featherpaw," she mewed.

Featherpaw nodded curtly. "Whitepelt...hi."

Whitepelt sighed. "Featherpaw, what's wrong? You _know _this isn't your fault."

Featherpaw growled at her friend. "Why can't anyone just leave me alone? To think? To be with myself? Just go away!"

The white she-cat seemed to be taken aback, but then she relaxed. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now."

Featherpaw sighed and closed her eyes to think. As soon as she did, though, she thought, _I'm so tired. I guess fighting hunting all day and then fighting ShadowClan cats is hard..._

With an involuntary yawn, she drifted off into sleep.

oOoOoOo

Featherpaw purred when she woke up to feel her nose being licked. She guessed it was Thorntail, but when she turned around, she came face to face with a white and grey apprentice. "Oh, hi, Berrypaw," she said softly.

He purred. "Did you have a peaceful nap?"

"Um, yes, it was rather peaceful," Featherpaw mewed. "Um, has Smoketail gotten any better?" _Or worse? _She thought to herself.

Berrypaw sat up. "Well, he woke up long enough to eat half a mouse and some more herbs. But that was it. I heard most of his wounds stopped bleeding."

Featherpaw struggled up to her paws and glanced outside. "How long have I been asleep?"

Berrypaw shrugged. "Almost a whole dawn."

"A whole dawn?!" Featherpaw yowled.

Berrypaw nodded.

Featherpaw lashed her tail. "I'm going to see Smoketail." She hurried out of the den.

Leafdapple was outside. "Featherpaw, you're finally up!"

"I'm going to see Smoketail," she mewed as she hurried past.

Birdwing, Silverstorm, and Whitepelt had just entered camp, their jaws full of fresh-kill. They looked up in surprise and mumbled something to the silver apprentice, but she didn't hear them. She just nodded and ran into the medicine cat's den.

Mosspelt was sorting herbs and putting them away. "Hi, Featherpaw," she mewed softly without turning around. "I see you've finally woken up."

Featherpaw ignored her and sat down by the moss bed where her mentor lay. It seemed that he was breathing more easily.

The brown medicine cat rested a tail on her shoulder. "Featherpaw, he woke up earlier. He asked about you, then he spoke to Lionstar. I finally convinced him to eat something, and he had half a mouse before he went into unconsciousness again. His wounds are closing up, and I have a feeling that he'll be fine."

Featherpaw let out a sigh of relief, then gazed at Mosspelt with grateful and respectful blue eyes. Without Mosspelt, Smoketail would surely die. And without Mosspelt, she herself might have died too **(remember the fox attack?)**. "Thank you, Mosspelt. Without you, many cats' lives would've been lost. You're the best medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Mosspelt purred at the compliments and licked the young silver cat's forehead. "You're a good cat. I would've liked to have you for an apprentice."

Featherpaw gasped. "But, I wouldn't have been cut out to be a medicine cat!"

Mosspelt shrugged. "Who knows?"

Featherpaw thought about that. _Would I have been a good medicine cat apprentice? Maybe...no, I'm going to train to be a loyal warrior of ThunderClan. I've chosen the right path._

"Featherpaw, I'll take care of Smoketail. Go hunt, or join a border patrol, or something."

Featherpaw ducked her head, embarrassed and ashamed. She had spent a whole dawn sleeping, whereas she could have been hunting for the Clan or patrolling the borders and defending ThunderClan territory. "Um, thank you. Do you need anything, such as fresh kill, or more herbs? I could go find you whatever you need."

Mosspelt shook her head.

Featherpaw nodded and bounded out of the den. She looked around and saw Lionstar emerging from the nursery. He saw her and gestured with his tail for her.

"Um, hi Lionstar," she said, padding over to him nervously. She didn't know why he wanted to talk to her. She flicked her ears uncertainly.

Lionstar let out a deep, rumbling purr. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, sure," Featherpaw replied.

"You're warrior ceremony will be later today," Lionstar meowed, his amber eyes glowing. "It would be great to have a new warrior in ThunderClan."

Featherpaw purred, and her heart beat faster. Then, she looked down at her paws. "Wait. No, I can't."

"Why not?" Lionstar asked. "I talked to Smoketail **(Smoketail and Lionstar are brothers) **earlier."

"Well, I want to wait until Smoketail is better. Until he can leave the medicine cat's den and patrol and hunt like normal," Featherpaw mewed, staring down at her paws.

Lionstar purred. "If that's the way you feel, that's fine." Then, his expression turned serious. "You're a nice cat, Featherpaw. Normally, most apprentices would like to earn their warrior names as soon as possible."

Featherpaw shuffled her paws and purred. "Um, thank you."  
Lionstar nodded. "But mind you, Mosspelt might insist on keeping Smoketail in her den for a moon. You know how she is."

Featherpaw nodded. "I know."

Lionstar gave her a nod and padded away.

"Hey, Featherpaw!"came a yowl.

Featherpaw glanced around and saw Whitepelt. "Hi!" she mewed.

Whitepelt purred as she walked over to Featherpaw. "You're back to your friendly self," she commented.

Featherpaw tilted her head to the side, then remembered snapping at her friend earlier. "Oh, right, that. Look, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. What did Lionstar want to talk to you about?"

Featherpaw explained the whole situation about the warrior name. "But I wonder what Lionstar was doing in the nursery."

Whitepelt's eyes stretched wide. "You don't know? Silverstorm, his mate, is having kits!"  
"Really?" Featherpaw mewed. "I didn't know. Wow...Thorntail and Forestlily are going to have brothers and sisters?"

Whitepelt nodded. "Anyway, do you want to go hunting?"

Featherpaw's tail curled. "Sure! Just us two?"  
Whitepelt shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Can I go?" came a meow.

The two she-cats turned around to see Thorntail, his brown-gold pelt looking like a bright flame in the sun. He purred and repeated, "Can I go hunting with you two?"

Featherpaw purred and glanced at Whitepelt before answering, "Of course, Thorntail, why not?"

Whitepelt merely flicked her tail and led the way toward the tunnel. "So, where should we go first?" she tossed over her shoulder.

Featherpaw shrugged, but Thorntail mewed, "How about the Sky Oak? There should be plenty of prey there since new-leaf (spring) is here."

Whitepelt nodded. "Good idea. Let's go." She started to travel at a brisk pace.

Featherpaw and Thorntail raced after her. Featherpaw nearly gasped when she felt Thorntail's pelt brushing against hers. She glanced at him to see that he had been gazing at her all this time. Their eyes met, and Featherpaw couldn't help but purr.

She heard Whitepelt snap, "What are you two purring about?" and looked away, embarrassed.

Thorntail tapped her shoulder with his tail playfully and slid in some shadows behind a bramble bush. Featherpaw purred and hid in some tall grass. Featherpaw looked around and saw Whitepelt hiding behind some ferns.

A mouse began scurrying around at the roots of the Sky Oak. Featherpaw's ears perked up as she crept forward. Finally, she leaped at the mouse. She purred, satisfied at her catch.

Whitepelt nodded, seeming to say, "Nice job."

Featherpaw looked around and saw Thorntail stalking a starling nearby, then turned her attention to a vole that was scurrying about in the tall grass.

oOoOoOo

Featherpaw dropped a squirrel, two mice, and a vole on the fresh-kill pile and stepped back to let Thorntail and Whitepelt do the same.

"That was a great hunt," Whitepelt remarked, looking at the fresh-kill pile.

Thorntail nodded in agreement. "You're right." Featherpaw caught him giving her a glance and shuffled her paws nervously.

"Well, I went on a border patrol earlier, and now this hunt has worn me out!" Whitepelt mewled with a yawn. "I'll be in the warriors den if you need me." She waved with her tail and padded away, leaving Thorntail and Featherpaw alone at the fresh-kill pile.

"So..." Featherpaw mewed, suddenly finding her paws to be very interesting.

Thorntail purred. "You're not tired like lazy old Whitepelt, are you?"

"Hey! You're actually older than her," Featherpaw corrected. Then she said, "Actually, I'm a bit, uh, twitchy. I mean, well, I'm not tired at all, and I have so much energy that I could..." she lowered her head, embarrassed. "Just...I'm not tired at all."

Thorntail purred. "Then, um, you wouldn't mind coming for a walk with me?" he asked, almost a bit shyly.

Featherpaw purred. "Let's go."

Thorntail nodded and led the silver she-cat out of camp.

"Where are we going, Thorntail?" Featherpaw asked curiously as she padded alongside him.

Thorntail shrugged. "Somewhere, um...private," he murmured.

Featherpaw's eyes stretched open, but he didn't seem to notice. "L-like where?"

The golden- brown tom shrugged again. "Anywhere where I can talk to you without arousing suspicion."

"What?!" Featherpaw hissed.

"I'll-I'll explain. Just follow me."

Featherpaw twitched her ears. This wasn't the shy, cute Thornpaw anymore. It was proud, confident and somewhat mature Thorntail. "Okay," she mewed reluctantly.

Thorntail wove between two brambles, then they came to a short maple tree that stood near the RiverClan border. It was surrounded by lots of undergrowth. "Have you ever been here before?" he asked.

Featherpaw shrugged. She remembered passing by it a few times, but she hadn't paid much attention to it. She flinched when she felt something snake around her tail, and glanced around to see that it was Thorntail's golden tail entwining with hers. But he pulled away quickly.

His amber eyes were full of regret. "You hate me that much," he muttered bitterly.

"Oh, no, it's not that!" Featherpaw said. "I was just surprised. I thought it was a snake or something!"  
Thorntail blinked at her, then touched her shoulder with his tail. She purred at his warm touch of affection.

He took a deep breath, then began to say, "Featherpaw, I don't know if you feel the same way, but...ever since you became an apprentice, I've looked at you with a different point of view."

Featherpaw gazed at him with wonder.

"I—I got jealous when I saw you talking with any other tom. I was always proud of you when others spoke well of you. And...I couldn't stop padding after you," the tom admitted.

Featherpaw purred when she realized the meaning in his words. "R—really?"

Thorntail nodded. "I can't believe myself." He jumped in surprise when Featherpaw licked his shoulder.

"Thorntail, I feel the same way about you, too," Featherpaw said softly, her blue eyes full of compassion.

"You do?" Thorntail yowled.

Featherpaw purred in reply. Thorntail relaxed and started washing Featherpaw's ears.

Thorntail spoke between licks, "If anyone were to see this right now, they'd probably be really mad."

"Why?" Featherpaw asked.

"Because. Apprentices aren't allowed to have mates. I mean-uh, not that you're my mate or anything..."

She purred. "Don't worry. Once Smoketail gets better, I'll receive my warrior name." She turned her head and licked his nose.

Thorntail purred and wrapped his body around hers, his tail wound around hers, his brown nose touching the silver cat's pink one, his flank pressing into hers, his whiskers brushing against hers. Their silver and golden-brown fur mingling together, the maple tree standing over them peacefully. Featherpaw purred and tucked her head under Thorntail's chin, sighing happily. _If we could just stay like this forever..._

"Thorntail?" came a sharp mew.

The two cats looked up, their eyes wide. Thorntail pushed Featherpaw away, and she landed in some ferns. She scrambled under it and watched as Ashenfur stalked toward his former apprentice. "Thorntail? What are doing here?" He sniffed the air. "Do I smell Featherpaw?"

Thorntail shook his head vigorously. "No, why would Featherpaw be here?"

"I smell her scent, and it's fresh," Ashenfur insisted. He growled. "What were you doing with my daughter? I know you two are attracted to each other, but..."

Thorntail shrugged. "I just came here to think...but Featherpaw _did _go out hunting earlier. Maybe she came by here."

Ashenfur hissed and sniffed Thorntail. "Her scent is all over you!"

Thorntail ducked his head. "Oh, right, I was, uh..."

"Just get back to camp," Ashenfur mewed calmly, seeming to know what was going on. "I'm going back to camp."

As soon as her father disappeared from view, Featherpaw stood up and let out a sigh of relief. "He's so protective of me," she remarked as she padded back toward Thorntail.

He purred. "I would be, too, if I were him. I'd be scared some other tom would steal you," he said playfully, batting at her ear.

She hissed and knocked him over. "Think you can mess around with me and get away with it, huh?"

Thorntail pushed her off gently and said in a serious tone, "Let's get back to camp. Ashenfur might get all suspicious."

Featherpaw nodded, and they started padding back toward camp, their pelts brushing and their tails entwined.

**ok, after reading T. Roxie. I's story with thorntail in it, my character has gotten a bit off focus...if u know what I mean...but please bear with me!**

**By the way, I wanted to do a chapter with snow, but I didn't get to it. So let's just say it snowed, but I just didn't write about it. Thanks, bye!**

**And review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Featherpaw and Hazelpaw rushed into the elders den, dragging a clump of moss behind them. Sunlight had wanted her den cleaned out.

Hazelpaw set down the moss and said, "I'll go get some fresh-kill for her." Then she padded away.

"Um, Sunlight, we're here to clean out your den," Featherpaw mewed. _I wonder if she's asleep, _she thought when she got no reply. She poked her head in the den and saw Sunlight grooming herself. "Sunlight?"

"I heard you, I heard you!" the old she-cat said. She got up and hobbled out of the den, the sunlight making her golden fur glow.

Featherpaw shrugged. _She must be in one of those grumpy moods. I don't blame her. Her son was on the verge of death a few dawns ago. _She started to clear up the old bedding in the dark den, clumping it up with her claws. She raised her head when she heard Hazelpaw mew, "Sunlight, I got you some fresh-kill."  
Sunlight snapped, "It's so skinny! Are you trying to starve me? It's new-leaf, you should at least get your elder something plump to eat!"

Featherpaw purred and peeked out of the den. At Sunlight's paws lay a fat rabbit, and Hazelpaw looking very offended and confused. "Come on, Hazelpaw, help me with the bedding," the silver she-cat called. Hazelpaw nodded and walked into the den, looking relieved.

When they had finished, Featherpaw told Sunlight, "We're finished. You can go back inside if you want."

Sunlight shrugged. "I think I'd like to stretch myself out a bit and let the sun warm my fur."

Hazelpaw nodded. "I have to meet Shadowclaw at the fresh-kill pile to go on a border patrol. I'll see you later."

Featherpaw nodded. "I'll just go and..." she trailed off. _Without Smoketail to tell me what to do, I have nothing to do..._ She shook her thought away and bounded over to where Lionstar was organizing patrols. That was something the Clan deputy would do.

"...and Birdwing, you can join Leafdapple and Berrypaw on a border patrol. We need one more cat to go with you..."

"I will!" Featherpaw said.

Lionstar looked up. "All right. Go ahead. I want you to be careful at the ShadowClan border, though."

Leafdapple nodded. She signaled with her tail for the others to follow and led them out into the forest.

Berrypaw slowed down a little so he would be running side by side with Featherpaw. "Hi."

Featherpaw nodded. "Hello, Berrypaw. So, what did you do earlier today?"  
Berrypaw shrugged. "Leafdapple and I went hunting. What about you?"

"I cleaned out the elders den, and that was about it."

They slowed to a stop at the RiverClan border. Leafdapple stepped to the edge of the stream cautiously. "Everything seems normal," she mewed. "Come on, to the WindClan border now."

When they got to the WindClan border, they met another patrol. They just nodded to Leafdapple and hurried away.

Birdwing narrowed her eyes. "I hate WindClan. They just have to run across their moors all day long!"

Featherpaw purred. "Well, I bet they hate ThunderClan for stalking in underbrush all the time, too."

Leafdapple hissed faintly. "Featherpaw, don't speak to a fellow warrior that way! You're still an apprentice, no matter how old you are."

"I'm sorry," Featherpaw said, lowering her head. _I wish I could be a warrior already. But I'm going to wait until Smoketail gets better. _

Her mother nodded approvingly. "Come on, let's go to the ShadowClan border."

Featherpaw lashed her tail. "If they've even set foot on out territory again..."

Leafdapple laid her tail on her daughter's shoulder sympathetically.

Birdwing nodded in agreement. "They think they can just take ThunderClan's territory and prey whenever they want! It's about time we showed them a lesson!"

Berrypaw growled in agreement.

Leafdapple sighed. "Yes, you're all right. Finally, we'd all feel safe."

Featherpaw mewed, "There's the border right now. They _still _haven't moved it back."

"Hide!" Birdwing whispered.

Featherpaw hid behind some brambles and watched. Soon, a ShadowClan patrol neared, led by a grey tom with cold, green eyes.

"That's Sharpclaw," Birdwing hissed to the other ThunderClan cats. "And the two others with him are Heathertail and Rustyheart."

Featherpaw guessed that the brown she-cat was Heathertail and the fiery ginger tom was Rustyheart.

"Should we attack?" Berrypaw asked.

"I'll give the signal," Leafdapple said. "Now hush, they're getting closer!"

Featherpaw turned her attention back to the ShadowClan cats. Sure enough, they were walking closer to the border. She heard Rustyheart hiss, "I smell ThunderClan!"

Sharpclaw scoffed. "Well, duh you do! ThunderClan territory is right in front of your nose!"

Heathertail rolled her eyes. "Come on, there's no one here, let's get out of here. I think WindClan might have trespassed." She started to pad away.

Featherpaw glanced at her mother, who had swept her tail. _That's the signal! _She thought.

The ThunderClan cats leaped out of cover, and Leafdapple hissed. "You ShadowClan cats think you can just trespass and take over ThunderClan territory? Well think again!"

They launched into battle. Featherpaw wrestled on the ground with Heathertail, rolling around until the brown she-cat finally pinned down the silver apprentice. Featherpaw squirmed, then she decided to play dead. She went limp and closed her eyes. As soon as her rival loosened her grip, she jumped up, knocking the older cat to the ground. She pinned her down and leaned down to bite the back of her neck. When Heathertail screeched with pain, she let go and watched the cat running back into ShadowClan territory.

Featherpaw heard a cry and looked around. Sharpclaw had pinned Leafdapple down and was biting into her throat. She ran over and knocked the tom off her mother.

"Thanks," Leafdapple whispered, gasping for breath.

The two cats looked around. Birdwing and Berrypaw were chasing Rustyheart off. The ginger tom yowled and raced away.

"We won!" Leafdapple said. "Let's move the border back to where it _should _be."

Featherpaw nodded.

oOoOoOo

"Are you sure you're alright?" Leafdapple mewed, worry thickening her voice.

Featherpaw licked her scratches and nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry. You have worse wounds that I do. You should see Mosspelt as soon as we get to camp, Leafdapple."

Birdwing nodded in agreement. "Featherpaw, you did great today. You really deserve to be a warrior now."

Featherpaw ducked her head, purring. The camp was ahead. "But I promised to wait until Smoketail is better."

As they padded through the tunnel, Berrypaw said, "Maybe that'll be today."

"What are you talking about?" Featherpaw mewed. "Mosspelt said it'd be nearly a moon."

"Look up," Birdwing purred.

Featherpaw whipped her head up and gasped. Standing in front of her was a smoky-grey tom, limping slightly, but otherwise healthy. "Smoketail! You're better now?"

Smoketail nodded, purring. "What took you four so long? It was just a border patrol, wasn't it?"

Leafdapple sighed. "We had a battle with ShadowClan. But we won, and we moved the borders back."

Smoketail studied the four cats. "Leafdapple, go get that wound checked by Mosspelt. Birdwing, I suggest you do the same. Berrypaw, those scratches look shallow, but when Mosspelt is done looking after Leafdapple and Birdwing, you should go as well. And Featherpaw, you too. You don't want to get those cuts infected."

The cats nodded respectfully at the deputy and padded away. Featherpaw went over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a vole, taking swift gulps. _Wow. I didn't know that I was this hungry. I should finish eating quickly, then go see Mosspelt. _She licked her lips and glanced hungrily at the fresh-kill pile. _No, instead of stuffing my face, I should take some fresh-kill to the others, _she thought. She picked up three mice and trotted off to Mosspelt's den.

Leafdapple was sitting inside, her wounds already bound with cobwebs. She was chewing up some herbs. Mosspelt was pressing cobwebs to Birdwing's wounds. The three she-cats looked up as Featherpaw approached. They glanced hungrily at the mice, then back to her.

"Oh, you brought fresh-kill," Mosspelt mewed. "Thank you, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw nodded and dropped the fresh-kill. Leafdapple took a mouse and started eating.

"How long do I need to have these cobwebs on?" Birdwing mewed anxiously.

Mosspelt shrugged. "That depends on how quick they heal." She set down some herbs. "Now eat these. Then you can have some fresh-kill."

Birdwing glanced at the mouse Leafdapple was devouring, as if she'd rather have that instead, but she chewed up the herbs obediently, and Mosspelt nodded approvingly. Then the brown medicine cat turned to Featherpaw and beckoned for her to come closer.

Featherpaw stepped forward and Mosspelt examined her wounds.

"You'll be just fine," Mosspelt assured. "There's just one deep wound that I'll want to put cobwebs on. Don't worry." She pressed cobwebs firmly to a deep wound on her shoulder. "You won't need much wounds. I wonder where Berrypaw is? Could you go find him for me?"

Featherpaw nodded. "Sure." She glanced back as she left the den to see the three she-cats gobbling up mouse. She purred, amused, then looked around. Smoketail and Lionstar were chatting by the Highrock, Silverstorm was sunbathing in front of the nursery, her belly already bulging. Shadowclaw, Hazelpaw, and Ashenfur, it seemed, were leaving on a hunting patrol. Whitepelt and Snowstorm were sharing tongues **(I hope you all know what this means, sharing tongues is like chatting or gossiping or talking)**, and Forestlily had just emerged from the warriors den. She glanced around again and caught sight of Thorntail and Berrypaw talking to each other by the apprentices den. She bounded over to the two toms, purring.

"Hi, Featherpaw," Berrypaw mewed, purring.

Thorntail cast him a narrowed glance and stepped up to the silver she-cat. He nuzzled her playfully and purred.

Featherpaw licked his muzzle in response and purred, then pulled away quickly, realizing Berrypaw was right in front of them. Thorntail looked hurt, so she touched his shoulder with her tail comfortingly. As she addressed Berrypaw, she stared down at her paws. "Um, Berrypaw, Mosspelt wanted to see you in her den. She, uh, wants to, er, check your wounds and such. You better get going."

She looked up and met Berrypaw's green eyes, glistening with jealousy and disappointment. "Are you alright?" _Why is he jealous of Thorntail? _

"I'm fine," Berrypaw growled as he stalked away. Featherpaw flinched at his harsh, cold voice. Berrypaw was usually friendly and energetic, but now, he waked stiffly to the medicine cat's den, his tail dragging in the dirt.

"What's wrong with him?" Featherpaw hissed, her ears flattened against her head.

Featherpaw felt Thorntail's eyes burning into her own as he studied her carefully. Finally, he shrugged and said, "I don't know."

The apprentice flicked her ears.

"So, I heard you ran into a ShadowClan patrol," Thorntail said, his amber eyes full of concern.

Featherpaw nodded. "Yeah. But we won, and we got to move the border back to where it belongs."

Thonrtail licked her ear affectionately. "You're okay, right?"

Featherpaw purred. "Of course. Don't worry about me, Thorntail, I'm not a kit, you know."

"I know, I just...I just get worried," Thorntail said shyly, shuffling his paws.

Featherpaw purred. Just now, he reminded her of the shy, quiet Thornpaw he used to be. But warrior life had given him self-confidence. And she liked that about him. "Well, I should go now. I'm really tired."

"Okay, then," Thorntail said, stroking Featherpaw's flank with his long, golden tail. "I'll see you later."  
Featherpaw nodded and yawned, then bounded into the apprentices den, where it was empty and quiet. She yawned again and curled up, closing her blue eyes. Soon, she drifted off into sleep.


	12. Chapter 10 continued

**Okay, everyone! I uploaded chapter 10 on accident without finishing it, so this will be called: Chapter 10 continued. Oh, and just saying, the name is from YOUR votes, people, so don't complain that u don't like Featherpaw's warrior name.**

**By the way  
Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 10...Continued...

Featherpaw yawned and stretched, then looked up and blinked. Shadowclaw was glaring at her, hissing under his breath.

"What?" Featherpaw mewed.

"Lionstar would like to see you in his den, Featherpaw," Shadowclaw meowed. "You better hurry, he's waiting for you." Then the warrior stalked out of the apprentices den, flicking his tail.

Featherpaw shook her fur, then smoothed it down with a couple of quicks licks. Then she rushed out of the den and looked around. Cats were lying around, relaxing and enjoying the warm weather. She glanced at the Highrock, and spotted the wall of ferns that guarded the entrance of the leader's den. She padded over nervously, her fur standing on end. _What would he want to talk to me about?_

She stopped at the ferns and mewed, "Lionstar?"

"Come in," came a loud, commanding voice. Featherpaw crept past the ferns and walked inside. Lionstar was sitting on his bed, looking alert, but other than that, she could barely see anything else in the dark den.

"Hello, Featherpaw. Don't be afraid, I just want to speak to you," Lionstar said gently, noticing Featherpaw's bristling fur.

Featherpaw gulped and nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you that your warrior ceremony will be tonight."

Featherpaw gasped. "Really? But..."

Lionstar purred. "You are ready. You have been ready for a long time."  
"But..." Featherpaw stuttered.

Lionstar cut her off and continued, "I'm sure you'll make a great warrior. I already know what your name will be."

Featherpaw stared down at her paws. "B-but..."  
"What's the matter?" Lionstar asked, trying to look Featherpaw in the eye.

Featherpaw shrugged and sighed. "Will Smoketail be able to be there? I mean, I know he's better, but still..."

What was said next made Featherpaw jump.

"I'll be fine," came a reassuring mew.

Featherpaw turned around and saw Smoketail at the entrance of the den, purring. "I'll be fine," he repeated. "I want you to have your ceremony today. You've waited long enough, with the fox attack, and now me."

Featherpaw let her fur lie flat, then walked up to her mentor and purred. "Thank you so much, Smoketail. And you too, Lionstar."

Lionstar nodded, then looked at Smoketail questioningly.

His brother dipped his head and said, "Sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping. But I came to tell you that Birdwing just left with a patrol."  
Lionstar nodded. "All right. It's good to have you back, I can give you all the work, like organizing patrols."

Smoketail purred and padded out of the den.

Lionstar suddenly narrowed his eyes, frightening Featherpaw. She stepped away from him cautiously.

The massive, golden tom purred. "I'm sorry I scared you. It's just...Thorntail seems to be very interested in you."

Featherpaw ducked her head, trying not to purr out loud.

Lionstar chuckled. "Still a sensitive subject, I see," he meowed. Then he changed the subject. "Silverstorm and I will be very happy when the kits are born."

Featherpaw nodded. "They'll be born in about a moon, right?"

Lionstar nodded. "Yes. Well, go on now. Your ceremony will be at sunset."

Featherpaw mewed, "Thank you." Then she bounded out of the den, her tail held high. The first cat she saw was Ashenfur, her father.

"Ashenfur!" she mewed.

The grey warrior turned to look at her, and when he recognized his daughter, he purred. "Featherpaw," he said.

"Lionstar told me that my warrior ceremony will be today," the silver she-cat bragged. "You can tell Leafdapple, but no one else."

Ashenfur licked his daughter's forehead. "Of course. I'm so proud of you. And your mother will be even more proud."

Featherpaw purred. "Thank you."

"I had better go find her," Ashenfur mewed as he padded away. "I'll see you later."  
Featherpaw nodded and padded to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a mouse and began to eat greedily. _I didn't know I was this hungry! Mm...This mouse is delicious!_ She licked her lips as she took the last bite of mouse.

"Hey, Featherpaw, want to go hunting?"

Featherpaw turned around to see Thorntail running toward her. "Hi, Thorntail. Sure, I'll go hunting with you. Who else is coming?"

Thorntail shrugged. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, just you and me."

Featherpaw nodded slowly. "Um, well..." She recalled Lionstar's words. Did he want her to stay away from his son?

"Come on," Thorntail mewed persuasively, beckoning with his tail. "Please?"

Featherpaw shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She glanced at the Highrock and saw Lionstar staring at them, but she was too far away to see his facial expression. She turned back to the brown-golden tom and said, "Let's go."

Thorntail purred and touched her shoulder with his nose. "Follow me. Maybe we can go to the maple tree again."

"Is there a lot of prey there?" Featherpaw asked curiously.

Thorntail hesitated. "Um..."  
"Aren't we going hunting?" Featherpaw mewed.

Thorntail shuffled his paws. "Right. How about the Sky Oak? Or the stream?"

"Let's go to the stream by the RiverClan border," Featherpaw mewed.

Thorntail nodded. "I'll lead the way." He padded out the tunnel, and Featherpaw followed. Once out in the forest, Featherpaw quickened her speed so that she was running alongside Thorntail. He purred and shifted closer to the she-cat so that their pelts brushed. When they reached the stream, Featherpaw hid behind some brambles near the edge and waited. She noticed that Thorntail was hiding behind some ferns, but his eyes were on her. She looked away, and her ears pricked when she saw a vole scuttling around on the ground. She crept from the brambles to a clump of heather, then leaped. She bit its neck and buried it under some old fallen leaves, then glanced at Thorntail. But he wasn't in the ferns he had been.

Featherpaw looked around, the yowled, "Thorntail! Thorntail, where are you? This isn't funny, come on out!" When she got no reply, panic gripped at her. "Thorntail, please!"

She shrieked when something knocked her over.

She scrambled up to her paws, hissing with fury, her claws unsheathed. Her eyes stretched wide as she realized that the tormentor was a golden-brown tom with laughing amber eyes. She sheathed her claws and hissed crossly. "Thorntail, that wasn't funny!"

Thorntail purred. "I'm sorry, you should have seen that look on your face! You were so scared!"  
"I was," Featherpaw muttered, marching away from the tom.

"I'm really sorry," Thorntail mewed, rasping his tongue over her ear. His amber eyes were serious this time. "Really. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Featherpaw sighed. "Sure, why not?"

Thorntail purred. "Come on, we need to hunt. Then we'll head back to camp so you can rest before your ceremony."

Featherpaw's heart fluttered as she remembered her ceremony. "That's right!" She purred. "But I don't think that we can keep hunting here. I must've scared away all the prey by now."

Thorntail nodded in agreement. "Let's go somewhere else."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Featherpaw emerged from the apprentices den. Her fur was neatly groomed, now shining silver and pure white. She stretched and yawned, then looked around the camp. She spotted Leafdapple and Silverstorm sitting by the nursery, chatting. She padded over to the two she-cats and meowed a hello.

"Featherpaw, I hear you'll become a warrior soon," Silverstorm drawled. Her belly was swollen with kits.

Featherpaw purred. "Yes."

"I'm so proud of you, Featherpaw. It seems like just a moon ago that you left the nursery!" Leafdapple said, licking her daughter's ear. Featherpaw purred and lifted her chin proudly.

"It'll be fairly chilly tonight, but warm enough to sit vigil," Silverstorm remarked. Featherpaw nodded. _I almost forgot! I have to guard the camp tonight! It's a good thing I took a short nap. _

Leafdapple nodded. "If you had been given your warrior name during leaf-bare, you would've frozen to death during your vigil."

Featherpaw shrugged. "Well, I'll see you later then," she mewed as she turned and walked toward the fresh-kill pile. Whitepelt was there, eating a songbird.

"Hi, Featherpaw," the white cat mewed as she ate.

"Hello, Whitepelt," Featherpaw said.

Whitepelt licked her lips before speaking. "I heard your warrior ceremony is today. Are you excited?" The white she-cat's white fur was bristling.

Featherpaw purred. "Of course I am! I wonder what my warrior name will be..."

"Hm...Featherwind? Featherbird? Feathersong? Featherflight? Featherlight?" Whitepelt mewed.

Featherpaw thought for a moment. "I don't think all of those sound right..."

Whitepelt shrugged. "You'll find out soon!"

Featherpaw nodded vigorously. _I can't wait!_

As if on cue, Lionstar leaped onto the Highrock and yowled.

All the cats gathered, gazing up at their leader. Leafdapple and Ashenfur sat beside Featherpaw, who was staring up at the leader, shuffling her paws, and her tail fluffed out. Smoketail sat beside Ashenfur, purring.

"We must now welcome a new warrior into ThunderClan," Lionstar mewed. His amber gaze rested on Featherpaw. "Featherpaw, step forward please."

Featherpaw jumped up onto the Highrock nervously. Lionstar purred and looked at Featherpaw's mentor. "Smoketail, do you agree that Featherpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"Of course," Smoketail meowed, his blue eyes full of happiness.

Lionstar turned to Featherpaw. "Then I give Featherpaw her warrior name. From now on, she will be called Feathercloud."

"Feathercloud! Feathercloud!" everyone chanted.

Feathercloud purred and jumped down from the Highrock. Leafdapple licked her forehead and purred. Ashenfur licked her ear in a fatherly way. Smoketail rushed over and licked her nose.

"You've come a long way," Smoketail mewed in a small voice.

"Feathercloud will be sitting vigil tonight," Lionstar yowled.

Feathercloud purred. She was finally a warrior! She turned when a mischievous voice mewed, "You're a warrior now." It was Thorntail.

"I am," Feathercloud mewed proudly.

"Congratulations," Thorntail mewed as he licked her ear.

"Feathercloud!" Whitepelt ran over to her. "I love that name!"

"Thanks, Whitepelt," Feathercloud mewed, purring.

Now Forestlily slowly approached the new warrior. Awkwardly, she mewed, "Um, congratulations, Feathercloud."

"Thank you, Forestlily," Feathercloud said, nodding.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud sat down beside the tunnel, staring up at the glittering stars overhead. They seemed to be twinkling along with her happiness. She tried not to purr, it would be violating the vigil. The other cats had all retired to their dens a long time ago. Thorntail had been the last one to do so.

She shuffled her paws, thumping them gently on the green grass beneath her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud emerged from the warriors den. As soon as the sun had risen, she had gone inside to sleep. She nodded a few hellos to other cats and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Birdwing, Shadowclaw, and Thorntail had left on a border patrol, Leafdapple, and Berrypaw had gone out hunting.

She picked up a starling and began eating. _This is my first meal as a warrior, _she thought. She purred and kept eating.

Forestlily apprached her cautiously. "Hi, Feathercloud."

Feathercloud nodded as she took a bite of starling. "Hello, Forestlily. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Forestlily mewed curtly. She looked like she wanted to say something, but instead, she picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and sat down. But she didn't eat, she only stared at Feathercloud.

Feathercloud ignored her and kept eating. When she was done, she stood up to bury the remains, but Forestlily stopped her.

"Do you-do you really love Thorntail?" she blurted.

Feathercloud shrank back, her ears flattened against her head. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you really love Thorntail?" the brown she-cat asked again, her eyes wide.

Feathercloud shrugged slowly. "Well, I really like him, but...I'm not sure if I _love _him. He never told me he loved me."

Forestlily snarled. "Well he does love you! And he thinks you love him! I know he may seem like a strong, confident tom right now, but he's easily hurt! So don't hurt him!"  
Feathercloud shrank back again. "W-well I wasn't going to!"  
"If you don't really love him, stop leading him on!" Forestlily snapped. "You know what, just stay away from him! I think Whitepelt, Hazelpaw, or even Birdwing, for all I know, would be better mates for him than you!"

Feathercloud gasped. "Forestlily, I--"

"Save it! My father told me to tell you to stay away from him!" Forestlily yowled.

Luckily, none of the other cats were close enough to hear her. Feathercloud took a step back, her fur bristling. She glanced around and saw Lionstar watching earnestly.

Just in time, Thorntail, Shadowclaw, and Birdwing jumped through the tunnel. Feathercloud wanted to call out to him, but she kept her fearful, blue eyes on Forestlily. Thorntail glanced around and saw her, and started to bound over toward them.

Forestlily, having no idea whatsoever that her brother was standing behind her, snarled, "You're just a--"

"Hey, Feathercloud, Forestlily," Thorntail mewed.

Feathercloud and Forestlily straightened up. The brown she-cat glared at the silver she-cat, as if saying, _If you tell him what I said..._

"Hi, Thorntail," Feathercloud said. She picked up the remains of the starling and started to leave, but Thorntail blocked her way.

"How was your vigil last night?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Fine." She started to trot away, but he kept trying.

"Would you like help with that?"

"No, I'm fine. It only takes one cat."

Thorntail sighed. "Maybe we can go hunting or on a walk together."

"I can't. It's my first day as a warrior. I can't _waste_ my time going on a walk," Feathercloud snapped. It hurt her as much as it hurt him, but if Forestlily or Lionstar decided to take action against her...Besides, she needed to think...She wasn't really sure if she truly appreciated Thorntail.

"Waste?" Thorntail repeated. His tail drooped. "All right, then. I guess you need to prove yourself to the Clan."  
"Thanks for understanding," Feathercloud mewed as she padded away. She raced out of camp and buried the remains of her meal. _Should I go back to camp and see if I can join a patrol? Or should I hunt? _If she returned to camp, she might have to face Thorntail again. She padded into the direction of the stream.

Once she got there, she stalked a mouse, caught it, then caught a squirrel. As she crept toward a vole, a twig snapped, and her prey went scurrying off. She hissed and stood up.

"Thorntail, if that's you following me, then--"

"What happened between you and Thorntail?" came a meow.

Feathercloud turned around and realized that the voice had come from across the stream, on RiverClan territory. "Oh, hi, Rainheart."

The black, white and grey tom nodded. "Hello, Featherpaw."

"It's Feathercloud now," Feathercloud mewed.

"Really? Congratulations!" Rainheart said.

"Thank you," the silver she-cat said, ducking her head.

The tom purred. His pelt, like all RiverClan cats, was sleek and shiny. His muscles rippled under it, and his bright, green eyes shone.

_He's...so handsome. Not like Thorntail, in a whole different way. Oh, what am I thinking? _"Well, you managed to scare away the vole I was trying to catch," Feathercloud said.

"I did?" Rainheart's eyes widened. "I'm sorry." He watched the stream carefully, then splashed his paw into it. A fish came out, flopping around on the ground. He held the wriggling creature until it went limp. "Here, take this."

"I can't! That's your prey!"

"But I scared away your vole. Take it."

Feathercloud purred. "Thanks, but I can't swim across the stream, and you can't either, holding that fish."

"There are some stepping stones that way. Come on." Rainheart picked up the fish and started walking along the stream. Feathercloud followed reluctantly.

There really were stepping stones. Three light grey stones led the way across the stream. Rainheart leaped over them and stood on the last one, making sure not to cross the border. Feathercloud gingerly took the silver fish from his mouth and purred her thanks.

"Sorry about the vole. Um..." Rainheart shuffled his feet nervously. "I guess I'll see you at the Gathering soon."

Feathercloud nodded. She was about to mumble a good-bye when she heard a gasp from behind her.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(**this is thorntail's point of view now)**

"What did you say to her?!" he yowled angrily. Forestlily shrank back and put on an innocent act.

"What are you talking about, Thorntail? I was just asking her about her vigil. _A question that you asked her and she wouldn't answer!" _Forestlily said.

Thorntail hissed. "I know you said something to her! Why else would she be ignoring me?"

Forestlily scoffed. "Maybe she doesn't like you anymore!"

Thorntail stared at her, his amber eyes wide with shock. "W-w-why wouldn't she like me?"

Forestlily rolled her eyes. "She said that she was just pretending to like you! But now she's attracted to another tom."

"Who is it?" Thorntail asked, suddenly desperate. "Is it stupid Berrypaw?"

Forestlily shrugged and turned away from her brother. "I suggest that you stay away from her. I have to go now, Lionstar wanted to talk to me."

Thorntail lashed his tail. "She won't tell me...Maybe Feathercloud will. I have to go find her!" He raced to the tunnel and put his nose to the ground. He drank in her sweet scent and began following the trail. It led to the stream.

_I better not surprise her. _He crept in between some bushes, and what he saw made him gasp. Feathercloud was holding a fish in her jaws, and Rainheart was standing in front of her, standing on some stepping stones. They were murmuring in low voices. He could make out the other tom saying, "I guess I'll see you at the Gathering soon."

When both cats turned to look at him, he realized he had gasped out loud. He stepped out of hiding and glared at Rainheart. When he turned his cold gaze to Feathercloud, her blue eyes were full of surprise, horror, and...regret?

"What are you doing with _him_?" Thorntail snarled. Feathercloud flinched at his harsh voice.

"Th-thorntail, it's not what you think!" Feathercloud wailed. "He was just-"

"She was hunting, but I scared away a vole she was trying to catch, so I caught her a fish to make it up," Rainheart explained hastily. "She wasn't doing anything wrong."  
Thorntail hissed at the tom. "Stay out of this!"

Rainheart stood his ground, but Thorntail turned to Feathercloud. "How could you?"

Feathercloud backed away from him, shaking her head. "It's not what you think! We just happened to meet here!"

Thorntail rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure." Then he spat, "Come on, we're going back to camp."

Feathercloud cringed. "But I buried some prey over there." She pointed with her tail.

"We can get it later," Thorntail hissed. Feathercloud picked up the fish that she had dropped at her white paws and followed him obediently. He noticed that she didn't even glance back at Rainheart.

They walked in silence. When Thorntail turned to Feathercloud to speak to her, she jumped away, a strong fear-scent rolling off of her. "What are you so afraid of? I was just going to ask you something." In a softer voice, he added, "You know I would never hurt you. Right, Feathercloud?"

He saw her blue eyes flash, but she didn't answer. After a while, she mewed, "What was your question?" Her voice was so small and shaky, it worried him.

"Um...how are you going to explain the fish to the Clan?" Thorntail asked.

Feathercloud shrugged, looking hopeless. This wasn't the same Feathercloud he had talked to before the ordeal with Forestlily. "I don't know. I don't even want it. I don't know why Rainheart insisted I take it."

Thorntail took a deep breath. "What were you doing with him?"

Feathercloud turned a hurt look on him. "Like Rainheart said, I was hunting. I was about to pounce on a vole but the clumsy tom made some noise and it got away. When I told him about it, he said he was sorry and caught a fish for me. It's the truth! I wasn't being disloyal to the Clan!"

Thorntail thought for a moment. "Okay, I believe you."

"Why are you angry?" Feathercloud whispered.

Thorntail realized that waves of anger had been rolling off of him as he thought about Forestlily. "What did Forestlily tell you before I returned from the patrol?"

They had stopped walking, and now Feathercloud, his beautiful, spunky Feathercloud, took a step away from him, her eyes revealing uncertainty. Finally, she said, "Nothing."

"You're lying, Feathercloud. Please, tell me the truth," Thorntail mewed, nuzzling Feathercloud comfortingly. She stepped away from him again, out of his reach. "What's wrong?"

The she-cat sighed. "Nothing. I-it was just some she-cat gossip."  
"What kind of gossip?" Thorntail asked carefully.

Feathercloud snarled at him. "Just leave me alone!" She raced off in the direction of camp.

Thorntail sighed. He picked up the fish Feathercloud had left behind and walked toward camp. _Forestlily has done something to her. And I have to find out what. I have to fix it. _He trudged through the tunnel, the slippery fish in his mouth. He dropped it on the fresh-kill pile and looked around. Feathercloud and Forestlily were talking again, Feathercloud's tail fluffed out with fear. Forestlily was standing over her and hissing something.

He ran over to them and knocked his sister away. "What's going on here?" He turned to Feathercloud. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Feathercloud shuddered. "N-nothing." Her fearful eyes betrayed her words.

He turned to Forestlily, who was purring. "Forestlily, I'd like to speak to you. Alone."

"Sure, dear brother," Forestlily mewed. She followed as Thorntail led them behind the nursery.

"What did you tell her?" he demanded.

"She told you. Nothing."

Thorntail hissed, frustrated. "I'm warning you..."

"Hey, Forestlily! Hunting patrol, come on!" came a meow.

It was Shadowclaw and Hazelpaw. Forestlily purred and padded away.

Thorntail lashed his tail and scanned the clearing. Feathercloud was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she's in the warriors den._

He was right. She was curled up in tight ball in her bed, which was beside Leafdapple's. Her eyes had been closed, but when he walked in, they opened, revealing two pools of crystal clear water. She blinked them closed quickly when she saw him.

_Why is she ignoring me? _He thought with despair. He lay down beside her, pressing himself into her side. She shifted in her bed, but he pressed closer. Was that a purr that rose up in the she-cat's throat? It was faint, and it died away quickly, replaced with a fear-scent.

"Thorntail," she croaked.

Thorntail purred and licked her ears gently. "Yes, Feathercloud?"

"I can't...I can't be with you anymore. We can be Clanmates, but not what we were before."

"Why is that?" the golden tom asked.

Feathercloud raised her head and stared into his eyes. "I can't tell you. I can't explain it."

"Does it have to do with Forestlily?" Thorntail asked.

Silence.

"I knew it," Thorntail hissed. Then he took the liberty to entwine his tail with Feathercloud's. She shivered, then relaxed and sighed happily.

They stayed in that same position for a while until Birdwing walked into the den. She glanced at them, then curled up in her own bed with her back turned to them.

Feathercloud got up and pulled her tail away from Thorntail's. She shook her head and exited the den. Thorntail got up and followed her, but then he saw that Lionstar was beckoning for her to come to his den. He stared at them through narrowed eyes.

Lionstar whispered in her ear, and she cringed under him, shaking her head. He beckoned with his tail and they both disappeared in the leader's den.

_Why does Lionstar want to talk to her? And why is she scared of him? What did he say?_

He looked around and saw that the other ThunderClan cats were busy with their own business. He crept toward the den and looked around for a place to hide.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**(Feathercloud's POV)**

"I can have you exiled from the Clan!" Lionstar hissed.

Feathercloud cowered under the large tom. "I know, Lionstar. You are the leader," she said steadily. "But what am I doing wrong?"  
"Stay away from Thorntail. He can't be thinking about she-cats right now. He must prove himself to the Clan, so that one day he can take the role of Clan leader. Whenever he's around you, he won't focus on hunting or patrolling. He just wants to be with you," Lionstar said accusingly. "Besides, he can take on a mate later. Then his kits can continue to make the Clan proud."

"Have you spoken to Thorntail about this?" Feathercloud asked.

Lionstar lashed his tail. "No. And I don't need to."

"Why not? This is _his_ decision! It's _his _life!" Feathercloud argued.

"I'm his father!" Lionstar roared. "Forestlily and I agree that--"

"What kind of a father are you? Have you even mentioned any of this to Silverstorm?" Feathercloud hissed, standing up boldly.

She fell back to the ground as Lionstar slashed his claws across her face. She gasped and whimpered as the ambitious leader towered over her threateningly.

"You must do as I say. I don't care what Silverstorm thinks about this. If you do go according to plan, then your life will be spared. And perhaps later, Thorntail will still have room in his heart for you. And don't even think about running away. We will find you."

Feathercloud nodded.

"Now get out of my sight!"

She scrambled up to her paws and fled. She didn't notice Thorntail crouching in the ferns and stumbled on top of him.

"I'm sorry," Thorntail mewed, staring into her eyes.

She tore away from his gaze and hissed, "It's alright. I didn't see you there." _How long has he been here? I hope he didn't hear what Lionstar said...or if he did, maybe he can talk to Lionstar about it! _"Um, what are you doing here?"

Thorntail shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to my father."

Feathercloud nodded.

"What happened to you?" the tom asked suddenly.

"What?" Then she felt stinging on her face from Lionstar's vicious strike. "Oh, it's nothing. Just an...accident. I have to go now." Before he could say anything else, she hurried away.

_Now what? I don't think Thorntail heard anything...I better go get my wound checked by Mosspelt. _

She padded to the medicine cat's den and saw Mosspelt inside, sorting herbs. "Um, Mosspelt? Hi. Can you check my wound for me?"

Mosspelt nodded and stepped over to the young warrior. She sniffed at the three claws marks and asked sternly, "Who did this to you?"

Feathercloud stumbled backward. "It was just an accident. Really!"

"Are you sure?" Mosspelt asked.

Feathercloud nodded, and let out a breath of relief as the medicine cat put some cobwebs on the wound.

"That's it. Just don't let it happen again," Mosspelt mewed quietly. "Don't."

_Does she know what happened? She couldn't! It must be my imagination. _Feathercloud shuddered as the vision of Lionstar clawing her returned to her mind. "Thank you," she mewed as she padded out of the den.

"Guess what, Feathercloud?" came an excited meow.

Feathercloud turned to see Berrypaw bounding toward her. "Hi, Berrypaw. What's going on?"

"Smoketail just told me who was going to the Gathering!" Berrypaw said. "And you're coming! With me!"

Feathercloud purred. She had forgotten that the Gathering was tonight. "Who else is?"

Berrypaw shrugged. "Thorntail, Forestlily, Smoketail, Lionstar, Ashenfur, Leafdapple, and Birdwing."

"Okay," Feathercloud said. "Thank you for telling me. I didn't think I was going to go tonight." _Why would Lionstar let me and Thorntail go together?_

Just then, she heard her name being called. She lashed her tail when she realized it was Forestlily.

"Yes?" Feathercloud spat, walking over to the she-cat.

"I guess you heard who was going to the Gathering tonight, right?" Forestlily said.

Feathercloud nodded impatiently.

"Well, see, the thing is, both Lionstar and I will be keeping an eye on you. So we're suggesting that you completely reject Thorntail and start hanging out with another tom. That way, he'll see that you don't care about him, and he'll realize that other things are more important than having a mate."

Feathercloud sighed. "But-"

"Just do it, or else. And thanks for being _so_ patient. Later, when Thorntail finally gains a lot of respect and control within the Clan, maybe as Clan deputy or leader, you can be his mate. But for now, do as we say!" Forestlily hissed, unsheathing her claws.

Feathercloud nodded quickly. "All right."

Forestlily purred with satisfaction and stalked away, her tail held high.

Feathercloud lowered her head to the ground and padded into the warriors den, her tail dragging in the dirt. She curled up in her soft nest and closed her eyes, exhausted.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"There's Wood Grove," Smoketail announced, pointing with his tail. Feathercloud looked up and scented the air.

"It seems like RiverClan are here," she remarked.

"Yes, it does," came a meow.

Feathercloud turned and saw Thorntail standing beside her. She gave a tiny nod and stared down at her paws.

Smoketail didn't notice the tension between the two and mewed, "Well, come on then." They followed Lionstar into the meeting place.

Feathercloud scented Splashripple and Rainheart immediately. She stole a glance at Forestlily, who was watching her closely, then left Thorntail's side and bounded over to the RiverClan warriors.

"Hi, Splashripple, Rainheart," she nodded.

"Hi, Feather_cloud. _Rainheart told me about your new warrior name," Splashripple purred.

Rainheart nodded. "It suits you well," he mewed.

"Thank you," Feathercloud said shyly, glancing at the black and white tom. His bright green eyes shone, and he nodded.

"I wonder where WindClan and ShadowClan are," Splashripple said. She looked around impatiently.

Rainheart ignored his sister and asked, "So, Feathercloud, how was the fish?"

Feathercloud lowered her head in shame. "Uh, sorry, I didn't eat it. Thorntail left it in the fresh-kill pile. But I'm sure whoever ate it liked it."

"Oh. That's okay. ThunderClan cats are meant to have forest prey, right?" Rainheart mewed cheerfully.

Feathercloud lifted her head and let her blue eyes gaze at the tom. "Yeah," she said, purring. _Gee, I've known him since I was an apprentice, and _now_ I think that he's handsome? _She tore her gaze from him and shifted her paws nervously. Splashripple noticed the two cats' unease and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think WindClan is here. I'm going to see if I can find Moonpaw and Dustpaw," the she-cat that was identical to her brother mewed. She got up and walked away.

Feathercloud purred shyly. "So, how is the prey running, er, swimming?"

"Great. New-leaf is very rewarding," Rainheart said. "How is the prey running for you?"

"Good," Feathercloud said. "Um...so..."

Rainheart flicked his tail awkwardly.

Feathercloud glanced around and saw Clawstar leap onto the Highstump. "WindClan is here. We're just waiting for ShadowClan now."

Rainheart nodded, then, in a low voice, he mewed, "So what happened between you and Thorntail?"

Feathercloud slumped her shoulders, then glanced around. "We can't talk about it here."

Rainheart beckoned with his tail, and Feathercloud followed him. They squeezed through some undergrowth and found themselves in a small clearing within Wood Grove.

"Did you have an argument?" Rainheart asked, his green eyes full of concern.

Feathercloud sighed. "Something like that." She couldn't tell Rainheart about Forestlily and Lionstar's threats! "It's not important, but...I think things are over between us," she added with a gloomy sigh.

"Really?" Rainheart's eyes widened with shock. "But you two were so close! You went through so much together, like the fox attack..."

"I know!" Feathercloud snapped. When the black and white tom flinched, she said, "I'm sorry, I'm just...never mind."

Rainheart slowly shifted so that he was beside the silver she-cat and pressed himself against her side, purring.

Feathercloud's first reaction was to pull away, but she stayed in the position she was in and pured along with him. She closed her eyes and drank in his sweet scent, mixed with the scent of reeds, fish, and the river **(Let's just say there's a river in RiverClan territory, not just the stream that marks the border). **"Rainheart," she said slowly. "This isn't right. We're from different Clans."

Rainheart sighed. "I know, I'm just...I'm sorry about what happened between you and Thorntail. If I had a she-cat like you, I wouldn't let her slip away from me."

Feathercloud gasped. "What do you mean?"

Rainheart pulled away from, refusing to look her in the eyes. "Nothing. Um, I think we should get back, the Gathering will start soon."

Feathercloud nodded in agreement and squeezed through the bushes. ShadowClan had already arrived, and the Gathering had just begun.

"We have a new warrior in ThunderClan," Lionstar announced. "Feathercloud."

Feathercloud purred proudly as the other cats turned to look at her, then she glanced at her leader, who was watching her carefully.

"We have nothing else to report," Lionstar said.

Clawstar stepped forward to speak, but Feathercloud barely listened.

Rainheart touched her shoulder with the tip of his tail, then mouthed, "Come sit with me."

She glanced around and saw Thorntail, who was watching her through wide eyes, then she saw Forestlily, whose eyes were narrowed. She shivered, then said, "Sure, Rainheart, I'd love to."

Rainheart purred as she sat beside him.

Finally, when the Gathering was over, Feathercloud licked Rainheart's ear quickly. "Bye!" she said as she padded over to the other ThunderClan cats.

She was standing beside Berrypaw when Thorntail approached her warily.

"Hi, Feathercloud," he mewed, his tail dragging in the dirt.

Feathercloud nodded. "Hello, Thorntail," she said coolly.

"Um, why didn't you sit with me at the Gathering tonight, like you always do?" Thorntail asked. "You just kept staring at Rainheart."

Feathercloud flattened her ears against her head as she looked up at the tom. His golden-brown pelt glistened in the moonlight, and his strong muscles rippled underneath them. He stood tall, but his tail was low. _He's handsome too, but he doesn't have a sleek pelt like Rainheart's, _she reasoned. She shook her head of those thoughts and stammered, "Well...I don't _have _sit with you all the time, do I? It's-it's not like I'm your m-mate or anything."

Thorntail hissed. "But I thought we were, you know, together! I thought you liked me."

His word pierced a thorn through Feathercloud's heart, and inside, she was hissing at Forestlily and Lionstar, who were forcing her to be so harsh to the tom she loved. Wait, did she love him?

"I-I'm sorry, Thorntail, but we can't be mates," Feathercloud whimpered quietly. "Some cats don't approve of us..." she trailed off hopelessly, willing for the tom to understand.

Thorntail's eyes dulled, and he lowered his head. "Fine. I guess you're not the she-cat I though you were." He padded away.

Feathercloud was about to run after him when she heard someone whisper in her ear, "Well done, young cat. Now he'll turn to becoming the greatest warrior of ThunderClan." She whipped around, her fur bristling, and saw that Lionstar was standing behind her, purring. The other cats had already departed, Smoketail leading them.

"Lionstar, I can't bear it!" Feathercloud choked out. "It-it's not fair! I really care about him, and you're making me abandon him! It's not good for him!"

"Oh, but it is. Now he'll see that she-cats are just a big pain!" Lionstar hissed.

"How can you say that when you have a mate of your own?" Feathercloud hissed.

Lionstar rolled his eyes. "Well, that's because my mate is worthy."

Feathercloud hissed.

Lionstar purred, his eyes gleaming. "I love her, and now she is carrying more kits. _My _kits."

Before she could convince herself not to, she had raked her claws against the tom's face with a furious yowl. Lionstar hissed angrily, and looked around. Wood Grove was now empty. He purred and took a step closer to the young warrior. "Would you like to know what it's like battling a cat twice your size?"

Feathercloud turned around and raced away, but she could hear Lionstar running after her. She hissed over her shoulder and ran faster. She would have to get to camp, or somewhere else safe, before Lionstar reached her. She wondered is she should climb a tree, but then, he could climb too. She yowled at the top of her lungs and ran faster.

_Maybe I can trick him! _She thought. She darted under some bushes, then wove around some trees. Finally, she had reached ThunderClan territory. She found the stream and raced alongside it. Lionstar had been slowed down, but he was still following her.

She let out a cry of pain and terror when she felt Lionstar's weight on top of her.


	14. New Allegiances

**Hi everyone! This is an update of the allegiances. Later!**

The Clan Cats

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Lionstar, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, Silverstorm's mate, Smoketail's brother

**Deputy: **Smoketail, grey tabby tom with amber eyes, Lionstar's brother,

**Medicine Cat: **Mosspelt, brown she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Silverstorm, grey she-cat with blue eyes, Lionstar's mate

Birdwing, brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Shadowclaw, black tom with blue eyes, Snowstorm's mate, Dawnpaw's mentor

Leafdapple, white and brown she-cat with blue eyes, Ashenfur's mate

Ashenfur, grey tom with light blue eyes, Leafdapple's mate

Forestlily, brown she-cat with amber eyes, Silverstorm and Lionstar's daughter

Thorntail, brown and gold tom with amber eyes, Forestlily's brother

Whitepelt, fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes, Snowstorm and Shadowclaw's daughter, Thistlepaw's mentor

Feathercloud, silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, Leafdapple and Ashenfur's daughter

Hazelstep, dark grey female with blue eyes, Snowstorm and Shadowclaw's kit

Berrytail, white and grey male with green eyes, Hazelstep's brother

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw, golden female with amber eyes

Thistlepaw, light grey male with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Snowstorm, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Sunlight, gold and yellow she-cat with amber eyes, Lionstar and Smoketail's mother

**Kits:**

RiverClan

**Leader: **Larkstar, light ginger tomcat with green eyes, Poppyseed's mate, Swiftbird's brother

**Deputy:** Rocktail, brown tom with amber eyes, Hollyflower's mate

**Medicine Cat: **Swiftbird, white and ginger she-cat with green eyes, Larkstar's sister, Splashpaw's mentor

**Warriors:**

Hawkfur, black and white tomcat with blue eyes, Willowleaf's mate

Willowleaf, grey and black she-cat with green eyes, Hawkfur's mate, Riverwhisker's sister

Riverwhisker, silver she-cat with green eyes, Willowleaf's sister, Weaselpaw's mentor,

Bramblenose, brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Splashripple, grey and white she-cat with blue eyes, Willowleaf and Hawkfur's daughter

Rainheart, black, grey, and white tom with green eyes, Splashripple's brother

Poppyseed, golden she-cat with amber eyes, Larkstar's mate

**Apprentices:**

Weaselpaw(Weaselclaw), light brown female with amber eyes, Poppyseed and Larkstar's kit

**Queens:**

Hollyflower, brown female with green eyes, Rocktail's mate

**Elders:**Beaverfur, brown tom with green eyes

**Kits:**

Sandkit, light brown she-cat with green eyes, Hollyflower and Rocktail's kit

Lilykit, light brown she-cat with amber eyes, Sandkit's sister

WindClan

**Leader: **Clawstar, old, grey tomcat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Lightstep, yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Ferntail, brown she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Sandspeckle, light tan she-cat with amber eyes, Lightstep's sister,

Icecloud, white and grey she-cat with blue eyes, Riverfish's mate

Riverfish, brown tomcat with green eyes, Icecloud's mate, Cragpaw's mentor

Longstripe, orange tabby with green eyes, Mistsong's mate,

Moonstripe, cream colored she-cat with blue eyes, Icecloud and Riverfish's kit

Dustclaw, light brown tom with blue eyes, Moonstripe's brother, Nightwing's mate

Mistsong, grey she-cat with blue eyes, Longstripe's mate

**Apprentices:**

Cragpaw(Cragwind), grey tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Nightwing, black she-cat with blue eyes, Dustclaw's mate

**Elders:**

Mousetail, brown tom with green eyes

Heavytail, brown and black tom with blue eyes

**Kits:**

Maplekit, brown female with blue eyes, Nightwing and Dustclaw's kit

Shrewkit, black male with blue eyes, Maplekit's brother

Petalkit, dark brown female with blue eyes, Shrewkit's sister

ShadowClan

**Leader:** Blackstar, black tomcat with white tail tip and blue eyes, Sparrowfeather's mate

**Deputy:** Cinderash, grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Stormtalon, grey tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Coldpelt, grey tomcat with green eyes

Rustyheart, fiery ginger tomcat with green eyes

Sharpclaw, grey tomcat with green eyes, Heathertail's mate

Bearfoot, brown tom with amber eyes, Sparrowfeather and Blackstar's son, Mistpaw's mentor

Sparrowfeather, brown she-cat with amber eyes, Blackstar's mate

**Apprentices:**

Mistpaw, black and white female with blue eyes, Sparrowfeather and Blackstar's kit

**Queens:**

Heathertail, brown she-cat with blue eyes, Sharpclaw's mate, expecting

**Elders:**

Honeytail, golden she-cat with green eyes


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thorntail had been assigned to guard the entrance of the camp tonight. For some strange reason, Forestlily had insisted that she do it. But Thorntail felt that something was going on, so he protested.

Strangely, Lionstar hadn't returned from the Gathering. _Perhaps he went late night hunting. _But he couldn't stop thinking about earlier today, when Feathercloud had been in the leader's den. She had returned with some claw marks on her face.

Thorntail had been hiding in the ferns, but all he heard was this:

_Lionstar yowling, "You must do as I say...And don't even think about running away..."_

_And Feathercloud had fled from the den, fear-scent rolling off her. _

Thorntail sighed. Then a jolt went through him. Feathercloud hadn't returned from the Gathering, had she? He had been so intent on giving her the silent treatment that he hadn't even noticed that. Until now. _I should go out and find her. Wait, what if Lionstar sees me? He'll be angry that I left my sentry duty, that I left the camp unguarded. But what if something bad is happening to Feathercloud right this minute? _As he weighed those choices in his mind, Lionstar walked through the tunnel, surprising the golden-brown warrior.

"Where were you?" Thorntail asked.

Lionstar jumped, surprised. "Oh, it's you, Thorntail. You scared me!"

Thorntail studied his father carefully. His golden pelt was glossy, as if he had just groomed it, but he had a few small wounds as well. "What happened to you? You're covered in wounds," Thorntail yelped, surprised.

Lionstar glanced down at himself, then mewed, "Oh, I just got stuck in some thorn bushes while I was hunting."

Thorntail narrowed his eyes. "You look more like you were in a fight with some cat. And you didn't bring back any prey."

Lionstar shrugged. "I left it behind. Don't worry, I can send a patrol to fetch it tomorrow."

Thorntail nodded, then asked in a low voice, "Lionstar...um, have you seen Feathercloud?"

Lionstar nodded. "Yes, last I saw her was at the Gathering. I suppose she's in the warriors den." He began to trot away when his son stopped him.

"But I'm worried. She hasn't returned from the Gathering."

Lionstar shrugged again. "Maybe she went for a walk to clear her head...or...or..." he added with a gleam in his eyes, "...or maybe she went to see that RiverClan tom."

Thorntail's claws unsheathed at the thought of Rainheart. Then he shook his head. "But I'm worried."  
Lionstar's eyes flashed, and he hissed. "You still have feelings for that she-cat?"

Thorntail sighed. "If she's meeting the RiverClan cat, shouldn't we go and stop her?"

Lionstar hissed. "Thorntail, you have to guard the camp! She'll return soon!"  
Thorntail lowed his head and sat down by the tunnel, downhearted. "Of course, Lionstar. But you should get your wounds checked by Mosspelt."

Lionstar shook his head. "She's probably asleep already. I'll go see her first thing tomorrow."

Thorntail nodded. "Good night, father."

Lionstar purred. "You too." He yawned and strolled over to his den, leaving Thorntail alone.

Thorntail stretched his legs and sat down at the entrance of the camp. Even though he had gone to the Gathering, he wasn't tired. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway after the way Feathercloud had treated him...

Feathercloud...he longed to breathe in her sweet scent, to gaze into her deep, blue eyes, and press his muzzle into her soft, silver fur. He sighed unhappily as he thought about her. _Where could she be? I doubt she'd be meeting with that RiverClan tom right after the Gathering. __I have a weird feeling that something bad is happening to her...I have to go find her! _

As he debated within himself, he heard a rustling just outside of the tunnel. He looked around and saw a silver she-cat limping into camp, her head low. Blood gushed out of her shoulder, and she had a few scratches here and there. Her eyes were dull and her tail trailed in the dirt.

"What happened to you?" Thorntail gasped, rushing to her side.

She lowered her head and whispered, "A-a loner attacked me."

Thorntail stared at her in horror. "What? When you were on ThunderClan territory?"

Feathercloud nodded, then limped toward the medicine cat's den. Thorntail tried to follow her, and was taken aback as she snarled, "Stay away from me!" In a softer voice, she said, "You have to guard camp."

Thorntail narrowed his eyes and walked back over to the tunnel, his tail drooping. He watched Feathercloud's slender form pad away, then turned away. _Why does she hate me now? We used to be great friends...more than friends...and now..._ He sighed unhappily.

He gazed off at the moon, lost in his own thoughts, when he heard some shuffling behind her. He turned around and saw Feathercloud padding toward the warriors den. He purred and rushed over to her side.

Her shoulder was covered with cobwebs, and her scratches had stopped bleeding. She looked up as he approached her.

"Feathercloud," he breathed. "Are you alright now?"

The small she-cat gave a tiny nod and tried to get past him, but he stopped her and licked her ear gently. She flinched away, then mewed, "Thorntail, it's dangerous for us two to be together. I'm tired now." She licked his nose and walked into the den, leaving Thorntail alone to his thoughts.

He shivered with pleasure at her affectionate touch, and he purred quietly to himself as he walked back to the camp entrance. He sat down and curled his golden tail over his paws neatly.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud leaped and killed the mouse with a swift bite. She buried it and spotted a robin perching on a low branch. She purred and prepared to leap when...

A loud rustle crashed in the bushes from across the stream. Feathercloud flattened her ears against her head and hissed. "Who's there?"

A familiar scent filled her nostrils as a black, grey, and white tom slipped out of hiding and padded to the edge of the stream, purring. "Hi, Feathercloud. Sorry if I scared you."

Feathercloud shrugged, half glad that Rainheart had come. "Why were you making all that noise anyway?"

"I was trying to catch a vole. I mean, I thought the Clan might like something other than fish, but, it didn't work out," Rainheart mewed. "You?"

"Hunting," Feathercloud said simply. She sat down and curled her silver tail over her paws. "So, Rainheart, how is your Clan?"

"Fine," the tom mewed, giving a small shrug. "Has anything changed between you and Thorntail?"

"No," Feathercloud said warily. _And never will, _she thought bitterly to herself. "Why do you ask?"

Rainheart almost seemed to purr at her answer. "Oh, no reason, just curious."

Feathercloud nodded and started to pad away. "I should head back to camp now."

"Wait!"

Feathercloud stopped, alarmed at the urgency in the other cat's voice. "What?"

Rainheart glanced down at his paws, then looked up again, his green eyes piercing into Feathercloud's blue ones as he spoke. "W-would you meet me here tomorrow night? I-I think...Well, would you? Please?"

Feathercloud thought for a moment, then mewed, "Um, sure."

Rainheart purred. "Thanks, Feathercloud!"

She nodded and walked away, waving her tail in farewell to the RiverClan cat. She picked up the mouse on her way, then a thrush from Sky Oak, and bounded to camp. She slipped into the tunnel, nodding briefly to Shadowclaw, who was on guard, then dropped the fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile. Glancing around, she saw Whitepelt, Forestlily, and Ashenfur preparing to leave on a border patrol. She looked the other way and saw _Oh no! Thorntail's coming this way! And he's looking right at me! _She hurried over to Ashenfur, who was leading the patrol.

"Would it be alright if I joined the patrol, please?" she asked.

Her father nodded and licked her between the ears. "Sure, Feathercloud. Forestlily, Whitepelt, my daughter's coming with us!"

The two she-cats nodded. Forestlily gave her a meaningful glance and mewed impatiently, "Let's go!"

Ashenfur nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be going soon. Just wait, I need someone to tell Lionstar that we're going on border patrol. He seemed to get a bit tense about that since the ShadowClan attack."

Feathercloud cringed, hoping he wouldn't choose her.

Forestlily spoke up. "Feathercloud, could you?"

Ashenfur nodded. "Go ahead. We'll wait here."

The silver she-cat hissed inwardly, then nodded. She rushed over to the Highrock, and mewed, "Lionstar?" in a timid voice.

"Come in."

When she padded into the den, the leader's eyes were gleaming. He purred menacingly.

"Um, Ashenfur just wanted me to tell you that we were going on a border patrol," she mewed, flicking her ears uncomfortably.

Lionstar nodded, but as she prepared to leave, he stopped her. "Remember, Feathercloud, stay away from my son."

Feathercloud's fur bristled. She nodded quickly and scurried away before he could say anything else. As she walked back to the three cats who waited for her, she felt anger.

_This is Thorntail's fault! All his fault! And I'm suffering because of him! _She lashed her tail angrily and realized that she would be looking forward to meeting Rainheart tomorrow night.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud pinned her ears to her head as she crept through the tunnel, going unnoticed by Smoketail. Her former mentor would disapprove of her going out so late at night—especially if it was to see a RiverClan cat. As soon as she was far away from camp, she rushed through the forest. She slowed to a stop at the Sky Oak and looked around for prey. She would need an excuse when she returned to camp, and feeding the Clan was a good one.

She finally tracked down a squirrel and buried it, then a plump mouse. She waited around Sky Oak for a while, then slowly made her way to the stream. When she was close enough to hear the babbling stream, she stopped. _I wonder what Rainheart wanted to meet me here for? _

She stepped out of her hiding place and gingerly picked her down to the edge of the stream, her ears flattened against her head with nervousness and worry. She hid in some ferns by the edge and waited, flicking her ears.

Soon, a black and white tom stepped over to the stream. He opened his mouth and mewed, "Feathercloud?"  
The silver she-cat purred as she stepped out of her hiding place. "Hi, Rainheart."

Rainheart purred. "You came," he said with great joy on his face. He splashed into the stream and crossed it as if it wasn't even there. He climbed onto the other side and sat down beside Feathercloud, their pelts brushing.

"So, what did you want me to come here for?" Feathercloud asked, looking up at the tom expectantly.

Rainheart shrugged, then shuffled his paws. "Well...I wanted to tell you something. Something important."

Feathercloud gazed into his green eyes and mewed softly, "What is it?" She brushed his shoulder with her whiskers and purred.

"First, tell me, how is everything between you and Thorntail?" he asked.

The silver she-cat shrugged. "It's over."

"Really?" Rainheart mewed with surprise. Then he said, "I have to tell you...I've always admired you. Ever since I met you at that Gathering, I thought you were so pretty. I thought that you were so nice, and friendly, even to enemy cats. And every time I saw you, my heart skipped a beat, and...I'm not sure of my feelings, but...I think I like you. I think I really like you."

"Aw, Rainheart," Feathercloud breathed, her blue eyes wide. "I-I think I like you, too."

Rainheart licked her ear. "Really?"

Feathercloud nodded. "When-when Thorntail and I started having problems, and I met you at the Gathering, you comforted me, and...I actually felt appreciated by someone."

She looked up at the tom and purred to see his green eyes staring down at her lovingly. She purred and looked away, shy. Then she gasped in surprise when Rainheart pressed his nose into her fur, then she relaxed and licked his ear. Rainheart purred and licked her nose tenderly.

They had been there for a while when Feathercloud shot up. "Oh, no! If I don't return soon, everyone will be looking for me!"

Rainheart got up, too. "Oh, right. Well, uh..."

Feathercloud licked his ear. "I'll see you later. Maybe...tomorrow morning?"

Rainheart nodded. "Sure. Bye!"

Feathercloud nodded and rushed toward camp, making sure she had picked up the fresh-kill she had caught earlier. Halfway there, she realized she still smelled like RiverClan, so she groomed herself quickly. Then she padded into camp.

Smoketail glanced at her and mewed, "When did you leave?"

Feathercloud shrugged and dropped the fresh-kill. "I was out hunting. I'm sorry, I should have told someone where I was going."

Smoketail nodded. "If you want some sleep, you better get into that warriors den fast. I'll put the fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile."

Feathercloud nodded gratefully. "Thank you," she said as she padded away. She located her nest and curled up between Leafdapple and Whitepelt, exhausted. She yawned and closed her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

She had barely gotten any sleep when her eyelids flew open again. "Leave me alone," she growled as she turned away.

"Get up, Feathercloud!" came a growl.

Feathercloud blinked to see Shadowclaw standing over her, frustration marking his face.

"Come on, you're on patrol with me and Smoketail. Let's go!" Shadowclaw hissed.

Feathercloud sighed. "Can't someone else go?" she asked groggily. "Please? I'm really tired."

Shadowclaw hissed and walked away from her, muttering under his breath about "lazy warriors".

Feathercloud blinked, wondering how a hot-tempered tom like that had taken on the mate of Snowstorm, a delicate, and kind she-cat. She shrugged and closed her eyes again, only to be prodded by Leafdapple.

"Feathercloud, I know you went to the Gathering last night and you're tired, but you won't be able to go to any future ones if you let them distract you from your duties."

Feathercloud hissed and leaped up to her paws. "All right, I'll get up." She padded out of the den, yawning, but Leafdapple followed her.

"Feathercloud, is something wrong? You seem very tired, even for a cat who went to the Gathering," Leafdapple said worriedly. In a lower voice, she said, "Did something happen between you and Thorntail?"  
"No, Leafdapple!" Feathercloud hissed at her mother. "Why would you think that?"  
Leafdapple took a step forward. "Don't speak to me that way! And I just thought, well, you two aren't spending as much time together as you used to."

Feathercloud snorted. She liked it that way. Now that she barely said a word to Thorntail, Lionstar and Forestlily were finally leaving her alone! "We're just friends. You're friends with Snowstorm, but you're not always spending time with her."

Leafdapple nodded. "All right, I was just worried."

Feathercloud nodded curtly and went to the fresh-kill pile. She rummaged through it until she found a rabbit and devoured it in a few swift gulps.

"Hey, Feathercloud!" came a mew.

Feathercloud turned to see Whitepelt hurrying toward her. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go hunting together?" the white warrior asked.

Feathercloud nodded. "Sure!"

Whitepelt purred. "Great! I'll go find Thorntail."

Feathercloud hissed. "What?"

Her friend stopped in her tracks and glanced at Feathercloud. "Well, you know, the three of us liked to go hunting together, so I thought..."

The silver she-cat shook her head. "Can't the two of us just go?"

"Um...alright, then," Whitepelt said uneasily. "Let's go."

Feathercloud nodded and followed her friend out the tunnel. "Where do you want to go first?"

Whitepelt shrugged. "How about the Sky Oak?"

Feathercloud nodded.

**Okay, that's it for chapter 12, hope you liked it!**

**And I'm going to post a new poll pretty soon, so check once in a while so see if it's up yet.**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Feathercloud stepped onto the stepping stone and jumped onto the next. Then the next, then the next. Then she hopped over to the RiverClan side and purred as Rainheart licked her nose. "Hi, Rainheart."  
The black, white, and green tom purred and started grooming her ears. Feathercloud batted him away playfully and sat down by some mushes, her silver pelt glistening in the moonlight.

"You came again," Rainheart mewed, purring.

Feathercloud nodded. "Of course. I told you I would."

Rainheart sat down beside her, pressing his flank to hers. The two cats purred and gazed up at the stars of Silverpelt.

They had been sitting there for a while when Feathercloud drew away from the tom. He looked at her questioningly.

"Rainheart, isn't this wrong? It's against the warrior code," Feathercloud said quietly.

Rainheart sighed. "But...Feathercloud, I care about you too much to even care about the warrior code."

Feathercloud gazed up at him lovingly. "Really?" _Lionstar didn't follow the warrior code. I was betrayed. I can be with Rainheart. _

Rainheart nodded. "Of course, Feathercloud." He licked her cheek tenderly and purred.

"Rainheart..." Feathercloud sighed. "I'm so glad I met you."

**(Okay, now this is months later, I just wanted to skip some of the sappy stuff. The more Feathercloud gets closer to Rainheart, the farther she gets from Thorntail)**

Feathercloud nodded. "Hello, Smoketail."

"Feathercloud," her former mentor said, "Could you join the dawn patrol?"

"Sure," Feathercloud said. "Who else is going?"

Smoketail thought for a moment. "Thorntail is leading the patrol, Leafdapple, and Berrytail **(he was made a warrior)** are coming. You better hurry if you want to make it. They're going to leave soon."

Feathercloud was about to protest, but Smoketail strode away to speak to Shadowclaw. She lashed her tail, thinking, _I am not in the mood to go on a border patrol with Thorntail! _

She walked over to the tunnel reluctantly, joining Leafdapple and Berrytail. "So, where's Thorntail?"

"You're joining the patrol?" Leafdapple asked.

Feathercloud nodded, and her mother answered, "He should be here soon."

The silver she-cat sat down and wrapped her tail around her two white front paws impatiently.

When the golden-brown tom appeared, Berrytail announced, "Smoketail assigned Feathercloud on patrol with us!"

Thorntail seemed to perk up with joy. "Really? That's great--I mean, oh, okay then."

Feathercloud rolled her eyes. She had gotten over Thorntail easily by burying her affections for him under her new feelings for Rainheart. **(in other words, she never really got over Thorntail, she just hid it with her new feelings for Rainheart, just to make that clear) **She stood up and yawned. "So where are we going first?"

Thorntail seemed delighted that she had actually spoked to him. "Well, where do you think we should go first?"

Feathercloud shrugged.

Berrytail spoke up. "How about the ShadowClan border first, while we're still fresh?"

"Good idea," Leafdapple purred. "Thorntail, lead the way."

Thorntail nodded and led the way through the tunnel. They padded along until they reached the ShadowClan border.

"Feathercloud, you and I can renew the scent markers here," Thorntail mewed. "Leafdapple, you and Berrytail go down further and check the border there."  
Leafdapple and Berrytail and nodded and padded away, leaving Thorntail and Feathercloud alone.

Feathercloud sniffed the border and hissed. "A ShadowClan cat crossed the border here."

Thorntail walked over and bent over to sniff the scent, his fur brushing hers. She shuddered and stepped away from him. Thorntail twitched his ear and mewed, "It smells like they accidentally crossed it. We'll let it go for now."

Feathercloud nodded and rubbed her chin on the border to renew the markers, rubbing her scent on the border. "There, that'll do," she said, half to herself.

Thorntail nodded approvingly. "Good."

She sat down and glanced over further down the border, but didn't see Leafdapple or Berrytail. _Where are they? Did they leave me with Thorntail on purpose? I should think that my mother would know better than that! _

She jumped, startled, when she felt Thorntail's tail brush her flank. She eyed the tom curiously and saw that he was gazing down at his paws. "Um, Thorntail? What's wrong?"

Thorntail lifted his gaze, and she looked into his warm, amber eyes. Then she tore away, thinking about Rainheart. "Feathercloud," he said.

She looked up. "Yes?"  
"I-I wanted to ask you..." he hesitated. "Things were going to so well between us, what happened?"

Feathercloud was filled with memories...about Thorntail, Lionstar, and Forestlily, and she felt anger and bitterness. "Lots of things happened," she growled. "Thorntail, you don't know..."

The golden-brown tom sighed. "I would know if you told me."

"No," she mewed, shaking her head. "You don't need to know anymore. I've moved on now," she said, thinking about Rainheart.

Thorntail's amber eyes were full of disappointment, hurt, and pain. Feathercloud let out a squeak of alarm when she caught sight of his wide orbs.

"Come on, we need to finish this patrol," Feathercloud said, getting up to her paws. She glanced behind and saw Thorntail trudging behind her. "Hurry up, slowpoke," she said teasingly to lighten the mood.

"Where are Leafdapple and Berrytail?" Thorntail asked anxiously.

Feathercloud shrugged. "Let's go find them."

"Then we'll patrol the RiverClan border."

At those words, Feathercloud realized that she had promised to meet Rainheart tonight. As soon as she returned to camp, she would get some fresh-kill and take a nap.

oOoOoOoOoO

Feathercloud glanced around the clearing. Silverstorm's two kits, Dawnpaw and Thistlepaw, who were now apprentices, were walking into the apprentices den. **(Okay, everyone, Silverstorm had her kits, Dawnpaw and Thistlepaw. Feathercloud refused to mentor Dawnpaw, because she didn't want to mentor one of Lionstar's kits, so Dawnpaw's mentor is Shadowclaw. And Whitepelt will mentor Thistlepaw. Okay, just making that clear. Bye)** Forestlily was standing at the tunnel, keeping guard. All the other warriors had already retired into their dens. Feathercloud purred and took the chance to sneak away from camp.

She crept behind Forestlily, who was watching her little sister and brother, and raced out of camp. She started off toward the RiverClan border. When she reached the stream, she sat down and waited.

She jumped when she heart a loud rustle from behind her. "Who is it?" she growled. But she didn't give it another thought when she caught sight of Rainheart crossing the river.

"What's wrong, Feathercloud?" he asked, nuzzling her playfully.

Feathercloud shrugged. "Oh, nothing, I think it must've been a mouse or something."

Rainheart purred and licked her ear as Feathercloud buried her muzzle in his chest.

"Rainheart," Feathercloud mewed. "I missed you."

Rainheart purred. "Me, too, Feathercloud." After a slight pause, he whispered, "I love you."

Feathercloud gasped and pulled away from him, her blue eyes glittering. "Really?" Every she-cat wanted to hear that from their mate.

Rainheart nodded, licking her nose affectionately. "Yes, I do. For a long time, I have."

Feathercloud purred. "I love you, too. If only we didn't have to sneak around all the time..."

Rainheart took a step back, his eyes serious. "Um, Feathercloud, I was wondering... There _is _a way for us to be together."

Feathercloud looked up and into Rainheart's caring, green eyes.

"We could run away together," he announced.

Feathercloud gasped. "B-but, Rainheart! I-I haven't even gotten an apprentice yet!" _Although I did turn down Lionstar's offer for me to mentor his daughter, Dawnpaw. _

Rainheart sighed. "I know, neither have I. But...I know you can't join RiverClan, you wouldn't be happy there. And I don't think I can fit in at ThunderClan." He shuffled his paws awkwardly. "But think about it, Feathercloud. We won't have to sneak around anymore. We could...we could start our own Clan! Come on, think about it."

Feathercloud stammered, "B-b-but...I can't leave my, my mother, or father, or friends..."

Rainheart sighed. "I have to leave my parents, sister, and friends, too. But that's a risk I'm willing to take, because _I love you._"

Feathercloud cast her eyes down to the ground. "Rainheart, I love you, too. But I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Feathercloud, we've been meeting in secret for over six moons!" Rainheart hissed softly, trying to keep his patience. "Please?" His green eyes were wide and pleading, and full of love.

Feathercloud sighed. "I-I'll think about it."

Rainheart rasped his tongue over her ear tenderly and purred. "Okay. I think I'm going to stay out here for a while. It's a nice night."

Feathercloud nodded. "Maybe I can stay with you for a little while."

Rainheart purred and wrapped his tail around his secret mate. They sat together and stared up at the night sky together.

Finally, Feathercloud tore away from Rainheart. "I should go now," she said. "Maybe we can meet here in two sunrises. I'll tell you my final decision then, Rainheart."

The tom nodded. "Good night, sweet Feathercloud."

She purred and licked his chin. "Bye, Rainheart. You better cross back into your territory before someone finds you."

Rainheart nodded.

Feathercloud gave him one last loving gaze and trotted briskly back toward ThunderClan camp. _Can I really leave my Clan behind? My family and friends? Should I go with Rainheart? I love him, but..._ She jumped when she heard a rustling behind her.

"Who's there?" she growled.

She heard a low purr and stepped back as a massive golden tom stepped out of the shadows. "Lionstar?" she gasped.

"Yes, it's me," he meowed, a glint in his amber eyes. "So, you are going to run away with that tom?"

Feathercloud bristled. "That's not any of your business!"

Lionstar purred menacingly. "It's alright to leave. It'll be fine with me. I don't disapprove. Besides, you'll be out of the way, and Thorntail will finally focus on becoming a great warrior."

Feathercloud sighed. _Would Thorntail really live a better life without me? _Suddenly she felt guilty. **(oh, and since there's no starclan in this fanfic, if someone breaks the code, they don't care what starclan would think of them, they just worry about what their leader and clan will think of them and their punishment)**

"Go ahead. I heard you say that you loved him. If you do, you would go with him," Lionstar said. "Go."

When Feathercloud hesitated, the tom bared his teeth into a snarl and lunged at Feathercloud. She dodged his blow and hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Get out of ThunderClan territory! Go!" the Clan leader snarled. "GO! I'll tell the Clan that I saw you with the tom and exiled you, so they won't feel that you betrayed them. Go!"

Feathercloud raced back toward the RiverClan border, fearful. She dared not glance back. When she reached the stream, she saw that Rainheart had crossed over to the other side of the stream and was sitting in the open, his head hanging low.

"Rainheart?" she called out. Her heart soared when she saw him look up, his green eyes filled with pure joy. "I've made my decision. I'm going to run away with you. Because...because I love you."  
"You are?" Rainheart plunged into the stream and waded over as if it wasn't even there. He climbed up back onto land and touched his nose to Feathercloud's. "I'm so glad! So when do you want to leave?"

Feathercloud knew that if she returned to camp, Lionstar would be extremely angry. "Um...how about tonight?"

Rainheart's green eyes grew wide. "B-but I thought I'd at least have some time to say good-bye to everyone..." he looked up at Feathercloud with a new strength in his eyes. "You're right, we should go tonight."

Feathercloud licked his cheek. "You're great," she purred. "But where will we go?"

Rainheart thought for a moment. "Past RiverClan, there are some hills. We can live there."

Feathercloud nodded. "Let's go."

Rainheart purred. "Let's go, Feathercloud."

They crossed the stream together, then made their way to the other side of RiverClan territory, sticking close to the border.

"Let me know if you get hungry or tired," Rainheart said, brushing Feathercloud's shoulder comfortingly with his tail.

Feathercloud nodded as the two cats trudged forward. _I love him. I really do. So why I am so scared? _She drew in a sharp breath and flicked her ears uncomfortably as she glanced around at the unfamiliar landscape.

"There's our camp," Rainheart said, pointing his tail in a direction, but it was too dark to see.

Feathercloud continued walking on, nodding ever so slightly. "Rainheart, do you think we'll be able to survive on our own?"

After a slight pause, Rainheart mewed, "Well...sure. It'll be much easier to hunt, since we only have two mouths to feed. We'll be fine." He pressed his pelt into hers comfortingly, and a purr rose in her throat.

"Do you trust me?" Rainheart asked.

Feathercloud thought for a moment. She had lots of reasons to trust _Thorntail,_her previous love. Or had that been just an apprentice crush? Anyway, he had rescued her from the fox, and he had comforted her when Smoketail had gotten hurt. But Rainheart hadn't done much..._He saved my heart, _she thought. "Of course I do, Rainheart. With my whole heart." She purred as Rainheart entwined his tail with hers.

As they trudged on, Rainheart said, "We've left Clan territory. For good. We just need to get over some of those hills and we should find someplace nice to live."

Feathercloud nodded. "Do you think we can rest a bit before we keep going? My paws are really sore."

"Me, too." Rainheart licked his mate's nose. "I'll see if there's somewhere safe to stay for the night. You wait here."

Feathercloud nodded and sat down on the patch of grass, yawning. In a moment, Rainheart reappeared. "Come on, Feathercloud. I found a nice patch of tall grass over here, with some sheltering bushes close by. Follow me." He beckoned with his tail, and when Feathercloud got up, they trotted over to some taller grass. Feathercloud settled down and curled up immediately. Rainheart settled down beside her, pressing his flank against her side.

Feathercloud purred and fell asleep to the rhythmic strokes of Rainheart's tongue on her ears.

**This is the LeafxCrow part I promised you! Please, please, please review! Or I won't update at all!**


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Feathercloud blinked her eyes open and looked around, sunlight blinding her, and thinking, _Where am I?_ Then she remembered. She had run away with Rainheart. But where was he? She yawned and got up, then looked around. "Rainheart?!" she yowled, worried.

A black, white, and grey tom appeared in her view, dangling a large rabbit in his jaws. "Hi, Feathercloud. Did you have a nice rest?"

Feathercloud purred and nodded. "I did. What about you?"

Rainheart set the rabbit down in front of his mate's white paws. "I had a good rest, too. I just went out to hunt really quick. Here, we can share."

"Thanks, Rainheart." Feathercloud nuzzled her mate's shoulder and dug into the plump rabbit. After she took a few bites, she realized that Rainheart was just staring down at her. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

Rainheart blinked. "What? Oh, sorry. Um, yeah, I'd like some." He took three bites and let Feathercloud have the rest. She finished eating eating quickly and licked her lips.

"So are you up for more traveling?" Rainheart asked, grooming his mate.

Feathercloud nodded. "Yes. How much farther should we go?"

Rainheart shrugged. "I can just make out RiverClan territory. We have to get farther away."

Feathercloud nodded. "Alright. I just hope wherever we're going, we get there soon."

Rainheart purred and pressed himself against Feathercloud. "Don't worry," he murmured. "I'll take care of you, no matter what."

Feathercloud licked his ears. "Come on, if we get a move on, we might be able to reach our destination by nightfall."

Rainheart nodded. "Yup. Come on, let's go. I'll lead the way."

Feathercloud nuzzled her mate and followed him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm tired," Feathercloud groaned. "And it's so dark! Isn't there anywhere to rest?"

Rainheart sighed. "Sorry, Feathercloud. But I agree, we should rest now."

"I'll hunt, you find someplace to sleep," Feathercloud mewed, yawning. She bounded into the forest by the hills, in search of prey.

She scented the air and purred when she smelled mouse. She crept forward and bit the mouse hard. When she caught a starling, she followed Rainheart's scent to a small cave. "Rainheart?" she mewed, dropping the fresh-kill.

"Over here." She turned around and saw that Rainheart had lined the bottom of the den with some moss. She purred and nudged the fresh-kill toward him.

The two young cats ate quickly, then curled up together in the corner of the cave.

Before any cat could even utter a word, they were asleep.

Feathercloud blinked and saw sunlight filtering in through the entrance of the cave. Rainheart wasn't in his den again, but she didn't worry. She looked around the cave. It was more of a little hollow in a large boulder. _Almost like the Highrock back in ThunderClan, _she thought. She left the cave and looked around outside. She was standing in a protected dip of three hills. Looking around, she saw Rainheart striding toward her, carrying fresh-kill in his jaws.

"Hello," she purred, nosing his black and white fur.

He purred and put the fresh-kill down. "This is great. A den, and there's a small forest back there good for hunting. And rabbits are scurrying around the hills. I found a stream close by, too. The only setback is that there's a Twolegplace over that way." He pointed with his tail. "I'm not sure if there are any kittypets, though."  
Feathercloud listened to her mate as she ate a mouse. "This is great! Our own home! And the cave is wonderful!"  
Rainheart purred. "I think we should start our own Clan."

"We should..." Feathercloud said. "I'm sure there are some loners or rogues who would join our Clan."  
"What should we call it?" Rainheart pondered as he groomed his mate's silver fur.

Feathercloud purred and mewed, "RainClan. Because you will be the leader. And I'm from ThunderClan, and you're from RiverClan. When it rains, water falls, such as from RainClan. And there is thunder and lightning and storm clouds, like from ThunderClan."  
"You're so smart," Rainheart purred as he licked his mate between the ears. "RainClan. I like it."

Feathercloud purred as sunlight warmed her fur. "We've found a home at last."

"We should go see if we can find any cats to join RainClan," Rainheart said.

Feathercloud nodded. "Let's go."

They wandered close to Twolegplace and came upon a light cream-colored she-cat with captivating brown eyes sitting on her fence.

"Hello," Rainheart mewed, staring up at the beautiful she-cat.

_If only I were that pretty..._ Feathercloud thought.

The she-cat's fur bristled. "Who are you? I've never seen you around these parts before."

"I'm Rainheart, and this is Feathercloud, my mate," Rainheart said. "We are starting a new Clan, and we're looking for cats who would like to join."  
"You mean like those four Clans, LightningClan, WindyClan, WaterClan, and ShadeClan?" the she-cat asked, wrinkling her nose.

Feathercloud rolled her eyes. "Actually, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. Anyway, we are starting our own Clan. Would you like to join our Clan?"

The she-cat shrugged. "I have housefolk who look after me. And you two look so thin! But there are a few loners and rogues around, I'll pass the message on to them."

Rainheart dipped his head respectfully. "Thank you. What was your name?"  
"Delilah," the she-cat said before leaping down from the fence and away from view.

Feathercloud shrugged. "Now what?"

"Maybe we can find some rogues or loners," Rainheart said. "Let's keep looking. I say we start looking in the forest."

Feathercloud nodded in agreement, and the pair padded slowly around. She jumped when she heard a hiss from behind her. Rainheart had heard it too.

"Who's there?" he growled, stepping in front of Feathercloud protectively.

A black and grey tom stepped out the shadows, snarling. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Rainheart stiffened. "I'm Rainheart, and this is my mate, Feathercloud." He unsheathed his claws noiselessly. "Who are you?"

"I'm called Max," the tom growled. "I'm a rogue, and you're on my territory." He launched himself at Rainheart, and the two toms wrestled each other.

Feathercloud watched with horror as Max pinned her mate down to the ground. She screeched and pulled the tom off of her mate. He turned, his blue eyes full of fury, and clawed her face. She squealed with pain and swiped her claws against his shoulder, but he pinned her down.

"Leave her alone!" Rainheart yowled, jumping onto the other tom. Feathercloud wriggled free, hissing.

Max finally pinned Rainheart down, and he submitted to the older tom. Max purred with satisfaction and let him go.

"You're an excellent fighter," Rainheart mewed as Feathercloud rushed to his side and started cleaning his wounds.

Max nodded. "Now will you tell me what you two are doing here?"

"We're recruiting cats to join our new Clan. And we sure could use a cat like you in it."

"A Clan?" Max echoed, deep in thought. "Maybe I would like to join. I've been living on my own for some time. But I'll need time to think."

Rainheart nodded. "We'll meet in one sunrise by Twolegplace."

Max nodded. "Fine." Without another word, the rogue disappeared.

"Well, he seems friendly," Feathercloud scoffed, licking Rainheart's wounds. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the tom meowed. "I sure hope he joins. We could use a great fighter like that in the Clan."

Feathercloud nodded. "Rainheart, how about I return back to the camp and find some warriors dens and such? You keep looking for cats."  
Rainheart's eyes widened. "Are you sure? What if something bad happens to you?"  
Feathercloud licked his nose and purred. "I was a ThunderClan warrior once, remember? I can take care of myself. Besides, we can get more done."

oOoOoOoOoOo

The two cats padded back over to Twolegplace, where they had met Delilah the night before.

"I met a lot of cats, but I don't know how many will show up," Rainheart said.

Feathercloud licked his ear, then bristled when scents of unfamiliar cats reached her. As they stepped into the clearing, she forced her fur to lie flat.

There were five cats standing there, one of the being Max, the black tom they had fought. He dipped his head in greeting. Delilah was there as well.

Rainheart stood tall and proud in front of them. "Thank you for coming, all of you." He motioned to Feathercloud. "This is my mate, Feathercloud."

Feathercloud nodded. "Hello."

"Feathercloud, you already know Max," Rainheart mewed. "Could the rest of you introduce yourselves?"

A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes stepped forward shyly. "Hi, my name is Honey."

Then an orange and brown striped tomcat stepped forward and said, "I'm Oliver. And this is my mate, Sky." A silver she-cat with green eyes stepped forward and mewed a quiet hello, her belly swollen with kits.

Feathercloud nodded. "Nice to meet you. Now, are you all sure that you want to join RainClan?"

Max nodded.

Oliver glanced at Sky and said, "I think it'd be safer for our kits."

Honey nodded. "I used to be a housecat, but I left my housefolk to live out in the forest alone. I think I'd have a happier life among other cats.

"What about you, Delilah?" Feathercloud asked.

"Well, my housefolk left the nest a while ago, and they haven't come back. I think they abandoned me," Delilah mewed. "I want to join RainClan."

Rainheart purred. "Great, five more cats to join the Clan. Here's how things work. We'll train you to become warriors, then you'll receive your warrior names."  
"Except one cat," Feathercloud added. "We'll need a medicine cat in our Clan. I'll be able to teach you the basics." **(she learned some herbs when she spent a moon in mossspelt's den when she got attacked by the fox, remember?)**

"But medicine cats can't have mates or kits," Feathercloud said. "Does anyone think they're up for that?"

Honey shuffled forward. "Well, I know I'll never have a mate, and I don't think I can fight as well as any cat here."

Feathercloud nodded, purring at the young cat. "Alright. Rainheart, let's go show them our territory and the camp."

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was time to give the cats their warrior names. They had proved themselves by hunting for the Clan and battle training for three sunrises. Honey had mastered all the herbs, and she was doing well.

Rainheart, now known as Rainstar, leaped onto the High-boulder. He and Feathercloud had discussed the names of the others.

"It's time for the naming ceremonies!" Rainstar yowled. Feathercloud and the others all sat down and looked up at him expectantly.

Rainstar gazed down at his mate lovingly before sweeping a gaze around at the other cats of RainClan. "Honey, you have proved yourself as a worthy medicine cat, and have learned the warrior code. From now on, you will be Honeytail, medicine cat of RainClan."

Honeytail purred and dipped her head respectfully. "Thank you, Rainstar."

Rainstar nodded, then rested his eyes on Delillah, her long, creamy white fur billowing in the breeze, her brown eyes so beautiful. Feathercloud shivered with jealousy.

"Delilah, you have proved yourself to the Clan. Your name will be...Whispersong," Rainstar breathed.

Feathercloud hissed, but no one heard her. _We agreed on naming her something simple, like Petaltail! He just thinks she's so pretty! He can't fall for her, he has me!_

Whispersong purred and mewed, "Thank you, Rainstar."

Rainstar purred and named Sky Skyfur, Max Stealthclaw, and Oliver was named Tigerstripe.

"And now I choose my deputy," Rainstar announced.

Everyone looked up at him.

"I think Stealthclaw deserves to be my deputy. You are strong, and so far you have proved yourself loyal."

Stealthclaw purred and dipped his head in respect. "Thank you."

Rainstar nodded. "The meeting is now over."

Feathercloud went over to congratulate the others, but deliberately ignored Whispersong.

Rainstar leaped down from the boulder and nuzzled Feathercloud. "Do you like the names? I changed Max's name to Stealthclaw, and Delilah's to..." He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Feathercloud said. She was just about to ask her mate if he would go hunting with her when Whispersong approached them.

"Excuse me, Rainstar," she drawled. "Um, I was wondering if you could help me improve my hunting skills?"  
Rainstar purred. "Sure, Whispersong. Feathercloud, you can come, too. We can all--"  
Whispersong cut him off. "Wait. I heard Feathercloud promise to help Honeytail sort herbs earlier." Her brown eyes pierced into Feathercloud's blue ones as she mewed, "You wouldn't want to disappoint your medicine cat, would you?"

Feathercloud hissed inwardly. "Um, right. I'll see you two later." She nuzzled Rainstar and padded over to the medicine cat's den.

**Rainstar's POV**

Rainstar led Whispersong into the forest, glancing back at her once or twice. _She's so pretty, but...I have Feathercloud. I ran away with her, didn't I?_

"There's a mouse. See if you can catch it," he instructed.

Whispersong nodded and padded past him, brushing her fur against his. He shivered with pleasure and purred as he watched the beautiful she-cat creeping toward the mouse. She leaped with a graceful bound and killed it with a swift bite.

"You're excellent!" Rainstar mewed. "Why did you need my help?"

Whispersong purred and rubbed her face in Rainstar's black and white fur. "I guess. I just...I just wanted some time alone with you."

Rainstar's eyes widened. "Why?"

Whispersong wrapped her tail around the tom's neck and purred, "I've always been so attracted to you. I know you have a mate, but...you two don't even have any kits yet."

Rainstar breathed in her scent longingly, but he couldn't betray his sweet Feathercloud. He didn't say anything.

"Rainstar, I-I love you," Whispersong purred, licking his nose tenderly.

Rainstar purred and licked her ear. "I-I think...I might love you, too." Then he shook his head. "No, I love Feathercloud!"  
Whispersong purred, knowing Rainstar wouldn't resist her charm. "You love me. You said so."

Rainstar shook his head. "No! I love Feathercloud! Not you!"

Whispersong shrank away. "Rainstar."

Rainstar shook his head. "No, I love Feathercloud. You know what, I'm going back to her right now."

He raced into camp, his fur bristling. He couldn't resist Whispersong's beauty, her charm, her sweet scent. When he saw Feathercloud and Honeytail carrying some herbs, he bounded over.

"Hello, Honeytail," he mewed, dipping his head. "Hi, Feathercloud." He licked her between the ears.

Feathercloud purred, then her blue eyes searched the camp. "Where's...um, Whispersong?"

Rainstar sighed. "I have to talk to you."

Feathercloud blinked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go talk in my den," Rainstar said. Feathercloud gave the herbs to Honeytail and followed him.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What's wrong?" Feathercloud asked when the two cats got into Rainstar's den.

Rainstar nuzzled her playfully, and she purred. "Feathercloud, don't be mad..."

"What?" Feathercloud asked, her blue eyes wide.

"I-well...Whispersong and I went hunting. But it turned out that Whispersong is a fine hunter. She said she wanted to be alone with me." He paused, but Feathercloud didn't say anything. "Then she told me that she loved me."

Feathercloud gasped. "But Rainstar, I thought you-"

"I love _you, _Feathercloud. Not Whispersong," Rainstar said. "I want you to know that. No matter what."

Feathercloud pressed her muzzle into his black and white fur. "I know. And I love you."

Rainstar purred. "Come on, let's go. I need to discuss something with Stealthclaw."

Feathercloud nodded. The two cats had just emerged from the den when Stealthclaw approached them. "Skyfur's kits are coming! Honeytail and Tigerstripe are in the nursery with her, but I'm not sure how things are going." His ears flicked uncomfortably.

Feathercloud's eyes widened. "How long has it been?"

Stealthclaw shrugged. "Honeytail just went in there. I hope Skyfur's alright."

Rainstar nodded, nudging his mate comfortingly. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Honeytail is an excellent medicine cat."

Feathercloud nodded in agreement, but she couldn't help but worry. "I'm going to see if she's okay." Rainstar nodded.

She padded over to the nursery and was about to poke her head inside, but Honeytail hurried out, her green eyes glowing. "Honeytail, how is Skyfur?"

Honeytail purred. "She has two healthy kits. But Tigerstripe and she are talking right now."

Feathercloud nodded. "You're a great medicine cat, Honeytail. I'm so proud of you."

Honeytail ducked her head and purred. "Thank you, Feathercloud. But I don't know that much. I'm sure I can teach myself a bit more."

Feathercloud purred. "I'm sorry I couldn't teach you everything a medicine cat should know, but...I'm not really a medicine cat."

"You've done fine," Honeytail mewed. "Thank you. Anyway, I'm going to get some herbs to help Skyfur with her milk." With that, the golden she-cat strode away.

Feathercloud inched closer to the nursery and called out, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," came a mew.

Feathercloud walked into the den and blinked. Tigerstripe was standing over Skyfur, and two small bundles nestled in her grey fur.

One was a brown tabby she-cat, and the other was a grey and black striped tom. Feathercloud purred and stared at them in fascination. "What are their names?"

Skyfur purred. "I named the she-cat Petalkit, and the tom is Stonekit."

"They're so cute," Feathercloud cooed. She turned to the two parents. "Congratulations."

Tigerstripe dipped his head. "Thank you."

"They're a great addition the the Clan," Feathercloud went on.

"And they'll be great apprentices," came a mew. The cats turned to see their leader ducking into the nursery. He purred and sat down beside Feathercloud.

Feathercloud purred and licked his ear. "Aren't they so cute? That's Petalkit, and the tom is Stonekit."

Tigerstripe licked his mate's nose gently. "I'm on hunting patrol with Whispersong. I'll be back soon." He purred and left the nursery, nodding respectfully to Rainstar.

Honeytail returned with leaves in her mouth. "You two need to leave," she said. "Skyfur needs her rest now."

Rainstar and Feathercloud left the den. They sat down together near the High-boulder and groomed each other.

After a while, Rainstar mewed, "Um...can I ask you something?"

Feathercloud purred. "What is it?"

Rainstar shook his head. "Never mind."

Feathercloud licked his chin and said, "You can tell me anything."

Rainstar shrugged. "I love you," he whispered.

Feathercloud purred. "So do I." She yawned. "I think I want to take a nap. I'll be in the warriors den."

"Wait!" Rainstar cried. "You can sleep in my den, if you want."

Feathercloud yawned. "Alright."

_"Wake up, Feathercloud."_

_Feathercloud turned to see who the voice belonged to. She had expected Rainstar, but it turned out to see a golden-brown tom staring at her, his amber eyes full of love._

_"Thorntail? How did you get here? How did you know where I was?" Feathercloud demanded._

_Thorntail narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"_

_Feathercloud looked around and saw that she and Thorntail were in the warriors den back in ThunderClan camp, alone. "What are we doing here?"_

_Thorntail shrugged. "Everyone else was up, except for you. So I thought I would wake you up." He nuzzled her neck, purring. "I love you..." he sighed._

_Feathercloud purred involuntarily, then she pulled away. "Thorntail, I'm not sure what's going on. Where's Rainstar?"_

_"Who's Rainstar?" Thorntail said, wrinkling his nose. "You must still be half-asleep. Come on, you promised me you'd go hunting with me today." _

_Feathercloud got up and licked her pelt. "Um, sure. Okay. Can we go to the RiverClan border?"_

_Thorntail shook his head. "I thought we were going to the Maple Tree. Come on."_

_Suddenly, Feathercloud and Thorntail found themselves at the Maple Tree. _

_"I love you," Thorntail purred, rubbing his pelt on Feathercloud's. He licked her ears and sighed happily._

_"I thought we were out here to hunt," Feathercloud hissed, pulling away from the tom. He looked confused. "Come on, Thorntail. We have to hunt for the Clan."_

_Thorntail shrugged. "I love you, Feathercloud. Do you love me?"_

_Feathercloud squeezed her eyes shut. Who did she love?_

"Feathercloud? Are you alright? Get up!"

Feathercloud blinked. "What? What's going on?"

Rainstar was staring at her intensely. "You were talking in your sleep."  
"What did I say?" Feathercloud asked, shaking her fur.

Rainstar hesitated. "Something about...Thorntail."

Feathercloud sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Were you dreaming about him?" Rainstar asked, his eyes narrowed.

The silver cat lowered her head. "Um...sort of. Well, not really."

Rainstar hissed. "What were you dreaming about then?"

Feathercloud hesitated. "Well, I woke up back in the warriors den in the ThunderClan camp. And Thorntail was there. He just took me out in the forest to hunt, then... well, that was about it."

Rainstar nodded. "Oh, okay then. I hope you don't regret coming here with me."

"Of course not!" Feathercloud exclaimed. "I'm glad I came here with you."

Rainstar licked her ears. "Okay. Well, I have a hunting patrol with Stealthclaw, and then I have the rest of the day to spend time with you."

Feathercloud purred. Since there weren't any other Clans, they didn't have to patrol the borders. And since there were only seven, well, nine, including the new kits, in the Clan, they didn't need to hunt much. "Okay, Rainstar. I'm going to visit Skyfur again. Those kits are so cute!" As she left the den, she thought she heard Rainstar mumble something.

"What did you say?"

"Uh...about kits...never mind." Rainstar shook his head hastily.

Feathercloud licked his nose and strolled out of the den. She made her way to the nursery, but before she did, a certain cream-colored she-cat blocked her path. Remembering what Rainstar had told her earlier, Feathercloud mewed, "Hello, Whispersong."

"Hi, Feathercloud," the she-cat spat. "So where did Rainstar get to?"

Feathercloud narrowed her eyes at the former kittypet, and saw her cringe a bit. _That's right. I'm stronger, and I can claw your ear off if I want. _She ignored the other she-cat's question and entered the nursery.

"Hi, Skyfur. How are you?"

Skyfur purred. "Feathercloud, back so soon?"

Feathercloud ducked her head, embarrassed, and stayed silent.

"You really like kits, don't you?" the older she-cat mewed. "Don't you want any of your own?"

Feathercloud's blue eyes widened. "Well...Rainstar never suggested that..."

Skyfur purred and shrugged as she licked Petalkit. "Do you think you could bring me some fresh-kill? I'm not trying to be bossy, but..."

Feathercloud nodded. She left the den and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and picked a plump rabbit. _I'm sure Skyfur would like this. _She was carrying it back to the nursery when she saw Rainstar and Stealthclaw return from their hunt, their jaws full. "Back so soon? And how did you catch so much fresh-kill?"

Rainstar purred. "Green leaf (Summer) is very rewarding. There's plenty of prey all over the place, almost begging to be caught!"

Feathercloud nuzzled her mate. "Great! I was just taking this fat rabbit to Skyfur. Want to come?"

Rainstar nodded and took the rabbit in his jaws. They carried it into the nursery and set it down in front of Skyfur.

"Thank you, Rainstar, Feathercloud." Skyfur bit into the rabbit, purring.

Rainstar led Feathercloud out of the den, his green eyes full of emotion.

"What's going on?" Feathercloud asked. "You look like you have a lot in mind."

Rainstar purred. "I wanted to ask you something..."

Feathercloud licked his muzzle. "What is it?"

"Um...I've noticed that you like visiting Skyfur's kits."

Feathercloud nodded.

"Do you want kits of your own? Well...do you want to have _our _kits?" Rainstar asked, his green eyes staring into Feathercloud's blue eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW PEEPS! THANKS!!**


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Feathercloud splashed her white paw in the stream and brought up a flopping fish. Rainstar grabbed it in his jaws until it went limp. He put it down and mewed, "Great job, Feathercloud! You've finally figured out how to fish."

Feathercloud purred. "I sure did, thanks to you. Come on, let's take the fish back to camp. I wonder what the other will think about it."

As they started to trot back to camp, Rainstar stopped and gazed down at Feathercloud lovingly. "Do you remember when we met at the stream? I scared off some vole you were hunting, so I caught you a fish in return?"

Feathercloud purred and nuzzled her mate. "Yes. Then Thorntail found us and got extremely angry!"

Rainstar chuckled. "Yeah... Come on, we should get back to camp."

Feathercloud nodded.

"You know, tonight's another full moon," Rainstar said quietly. "We've been here for a little less than three moons."

Feathercloud looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Really? Wow, I didn't realize it had been this long."  
Rainstar shrugged. "Yeah."

Feathercloud nodded. They reached camp and dropped the fish on the fresh-kill pile.

Rainstar opened his mouth to speak, but an angry yowl erupted. They looked around and saw Stealthclaw and Tigerstripe entering camp with a she-cat between them.

"We found an intruder while we were out hunting," Stealthclaw reported.

Feathercloud's eyes grew wide when she saw the she-cat. She had a distinctive brown coat and amber eyes. "Forestlily?!"

"You know her?" Stealthclaw hissed.

Rainstar gasped when he realized who the intruder was. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Forestlily's amber eyes burned with fierce emotion, and she glanced at Feathercloud. "The two of us need to talk. Now."

When Feathercloud hesitated, Rainstar offered, "I'll go with you." She nodded gratefully.

"The most private place is the leader's den," Feathercloud said.

Rainstar nodded and led the way to his den. When the three cats were seated, Forestlily drew in a sharp breath.

"Feathercloud, I know I was harsh to you, and so was my father. **(Let's just say Rainstar already knows what happened with Forestlily and Lionstar)** And I was wrong. When you left...Thorntail just, he just went crazy. He tried to attack any cat that got near him. Then, after a few days, he just lay around in the warriors den, barely eating, not moving, nothing. He'll die without you. You have to come back!"

Feathercloud gasped. "But I can't! I have Rainstar now, and RainClan! And..."

Forestlily shook her head. "But you can still come and talk to Thorntail. You know, explain what happened. Then maybe he'll just move on in life."

When Rainstar touched her shoulder gently with his tail, Feathercloud realized that she was shaking. "No, Forestlily. I can't face him."

"Why not? Do you want him to die?"

Rainstar hissed. "She's not going to abandon her mate and her Clan just to visit some crazy cat who hasn't gotten over his apprentice crush!"

Forestlily hissed. "He really loves her!" Turning to Feathercloud, the brown she cat said, "Lionstar died of illness, and Smokestar's leader now. He'll welcome you back, I'm sure of it. Besides, his deputy is your father, Ashenfur. They'll let you come back."

Feathercloud shook her head. "I-I don't want to go back. I can't."

Forestlily sighed. "Please? I'm sure there's more than one reason for you to go back! I mean, do you have a medicine cat? I'm sure they're not fully educated, right?"

Feathercloud looked up at Rainstar. "What should I do?"

Rainstar bowed his head. "Forestlily, my mate and I need a private word."

Forestlily stood up and left, tossing a meaningful glance at Feathercloud.

"Feathercloud, maybe you should go. I mean, you should explain to that stupid tom who you really love. Me. And...Honeytail can go with you. She can learn more and perfect her skills," Rainstar said gently.

"Will you be able to come?"

Rainstar shook his head. "I can't. I have to stay and support the Clan. But you won't be gone long, right? It's about two days trip to ThunderClan territory."

Feathercloud sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

Rainstar gulped. "I hate for you to leave, but I think it's the right think for you to do."

Feathercloud nodded. "Okay, then."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I'll miss you so much," Rainstar whispered in his mate's ear.

Feathercloud licked his nose. "I'll miss you, too, Rainstar. Don't let Whispersong steal you from me while I'm gone," she added playfully.

Rainstar purred, but his green eyes were still full of worry. "You'll be alright, right?"

Feathercloud nodded and turned to Forestlily, who was standing at the entrance of camp impatiently. Honeytail was reminding Whispersong how to apply marigold to a wound. "Ready?"

Honeytail nodded.

"Come on, let's go," Forestlily said gruffly.

Feathercloud gave Rainstar one last lick on the ear and padded away, her tail low.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So what's the ThunderClan medicine cat like?" Honeytail asked eagerly.

Feathercloud shrugged. "She's really calm and patient, and very caring. She'll be a very good mentor to you."

Honeytail purred. "You were a good mentor too."

Feathercloud shook her head. "No, I wasn't."

From a few paces ahead, Forestlily turned and hissed, "Can you two stop gossiping and hurry up?"

Feathercloud rolled her eyes. "You're still prickly and impatient, I see, Forestlily." Honeytail giggled, and Forestlily snarled.

"Watch it," she warned. "Now, it's getting dark. Honeytail, you find us some shelter. Feathercloud and I will go hunt."

Honeytail nodded and padded away.

"So, how's everything in ThunderClan?" Feathercloud asked as she sniffed around for prey.

Forestlily sighed. "Lionstar and Sunlight both died. Then Snowstorm had three kits, but one of them died. All three of the died from a rare disease that spreads in green-leaf (summer)."

Feathercloud gasped. "Oh, that's terrible! So, Smokestar's the leader now?"

Forestlily nodded. "And he appointed your father as the deputy.

Feathercloud purred. "My father...I'll be glad to see him and Leafdapple again. And Whitepelt. She was my best friend, you know."

Forestlily nodded. "But you're not going to be glad to see Thorntail again?"

Feathercloud stared down at her paws and whispered, "No."

Forestlily growled. "Why?"

"I like my life the way it is," Feathercloud said. "I love Rainstar, and I've grown really fond of RainClan."

Forestlily scoffed. "Whatever."

Feathercloud rolled her eyes, then her ears perked when she saw a brown mouse scurrying around. She crept forward, then leaped. The mouse squeaked, then fell limp. Feathercloud purred with satisfaction.

"Share?" she asked as she sat down to eat. Forestlily nodded, and the two she-cats both ate.

Feathercloud took the last bite, then licked her lips. "I'm going to catch something for Honeytail." She crept around until she found a vole, then returned to where Forestlily waited. Honeytail had returned.

"Here, Honeytail. Did you find a place for us to sleep?" Feathercloud dropped the vole at the golden medicine cat's paws.

Honeytail purred her thanks. "There's a dip in the ground with some bushes surrounding it. I'll show you." She led the other two cats to the dip that she had spoken of.

Feathercloud curled up and fell asleep immediately.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"If we hurry, we might make it by tomorrow morning," Forestlily mewed as she rushed ahead.

Honeytail nodded and followed.

Feathercloud tried to quicken her pace, but her stomach lurched with pain, and she fell to the ground. "Ow, my stomach hurts!"

Honeytail's eyes grew wide. She examined the she-cat closely, then asked, "Maybe it was the fresh-kill last night?"

Forestlily shook her head. "I shared the mouse with her. And I feel fine."

Feathercloud groaned and got back up to her paws. "The pain's gone now, let's go."

"Are you sure?" Honeytail asked, her mew clouded with worry.

Feathercloud nodded. "I'm okay."

Forestlily eyed the silver warrior warily before bounding down the slope.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud gasped. "We're almost there!"

Forestlily nodded, her amber eyes shining with excitement. "Come on, Thorntail will be so happy to see you!"

Feathercloud hesitated, then followed the brown she-cat. The three cats ducked into the tunnel that led to camp. The cat who had been on guard, Berrytail, gasped.

"Feathercloud?" he mewed.

Feathercloud lowered her head.

Smokestar raced over to them, his smoky-grey pelt bristled. "Feathercloud?"

Feathercloud nodded, unable to meet her former mentor's eyes.

"Why did you leave us? And why have you come back?" Smokestar yowled.

"Feathercloud?" Leafdapple and Ashenfur hurried toward their only kit.

Leafdapple began to cover her daughter's face with licks, while the rest of the Clan gathered.

Smokestar hissed. "Give her some room!"

Then, for the first time, he seemed to notice the golden she-cat behind Feathercloud. "Who's this? Come, Feathercloud, we need to talk." Smokestar beckoned with his tail, and Ashenfur followed.

"Wait, Honeytail needs to--" Feathercloud go cut off.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Forestlily said.

Feathercloud, Ashenfur, and Smokestar all bounded into the leader's den under the Highrock.

"I suppose Forestlily got you caught up with the ThunderClan news," Smokestar said.

Feathercloud nodded, still staring at the ground.

"Well, Feathercloud, why did you leave us?"

Feathercloud looked up and saw that the leader's blue eyes were full of pain. "I-I-I just..."

Ashenfur sighed. "Feathercloud..."

"I left because...I love Rainstar."

"Who's Rainstar?" Ashenfur demanded.

"My mate. He was Rainheart of RiverClan, but...we have our own Clan now. And his name is Rainstar now," Feathercloud explained carefully.

"Don't you realize how much pain and worry you caused us?" Smokestar hissed.

Feathercloud shrank back. "I'm sorry! But I don't regret it. I'm happy now."

Ashenfur growled. "You're happy? _Happy? _Leafdapple took it really hard when you left! And do you have any idea what..." He trailed off, gazing down at his daughter with fury.

Feathercloud crouched low to the ground, her ears flat against her head.

With surprising calm, Smokestar asked, "If you were happy, then why did you come back?"

Feathercloud sighed. "Forestlily came and said that if I didn't come back to explain, then...Thorntail would..." She took a deep breath and added, "I wanted to give Honeytail a chance to really learn how to become a true medicine cat."

"Honeytail? That she-cat that was with you?" Smokestar asked.

Feathercloud nodded. "She's our medicine cat."

"How long will you stay?" Ashenfur asked.

Feathercloud shrugged. "It depends... But I won't be staying long."

Ashenfur nodded, his blue eyes showing disappointment. Then he looked to Smokestar. "What will we do?"

Smokestar sighed. "You may stay as long as you please. You will have to hunt for the Clan, however. But you will not border any patrols, nor let any cats from the other Clans see you."

Feathercloud dipped her head respectfully. "Thank you, Smokestar."

The leader licked the she-cat in between the ears, and she looked up in surprise. "I've missed you, my little apprentice," he mewed affectionately.

Feathercloud purred. "I-I'm sorry. I'm your first apprentice to receive her warrior name, and I run off..."

Ashenfur sighed. "Come on, your mother will want to speak to you."

Feathercloud nodded. When the three cats stepped out of the den, Leafdapple hurled herself at her daughter.

"Feathercloud, I've missed you so much!" Leafdapple shrieked. She covered her head in licks.

Feathercloud pured. "I've missed you, too, Leafdapple." She looked around and saw a few cats watching her. She padded over to Whitepelt, her best friend. "Um, hi."

Whitepelt managed to let out a tiny purr. "Are you staying?"

Feathercloud shook her head. "No."

"Traitor!" came a yowl. Feathercloud flattened her ears to her head with shame as Shadowclaw marched past her, hissing.

Whitepelt didn't try to defend her father. "You should see Thorntail. He hasn't left the warriors den since two nights ago. His sister got him to eat a mouse, but that was about it."

Feathercloud nodded and padded over to the warriors den. She peeked inside and saw a golden-brown pelt, matted with dirt and dust. "Thorntail?"

"Go away! I know you're lying! Feathercloud isn't here!"

Feathercloud felt miserable as she padded into the den and touched his ear with her nose. "I'm right here."

The tom slowly turned his head, and when his amber eyes rested on her, they lit up with joy. "It's really you! Feathercloud, it's really you!"  
Feathercloud nodded as the tom leaped up to his paws and started to lick her face. "Thorntail, stop it!" she purred.

Thorntail purred and pressed his muzzle into her flank. "I missed you so much!"

Feathercloud nodded. "Forestlily came and found me, and she brought me back here."

"So you're staying in ThunderClan? You ditched that no good heap of fox-dung?"

Feathercloud bristled, but she stayed calm. "No, I'm not staying. I came to visit you, to tell you..."

"It doesn't matter, you're here now!" Thorntail said happily. "Come on, let's go hunting together by the Maple Tree!"

"Wait, I have to-"

"Come on, Feathercloud! We can talk while we're hunting!" Thorntail said eagerly.

"No, Thorntail, I have to talk to you!"  
"We can talk while we're hunting," Thorntail mewed, his amber eyes wide and pleading. "Let's go!"

Feathercloud nodded and gave in. "Alright. Let me just check on Honeytail."

Thorntail nodded. "I'll meet you at the tunnel."

Feathercloud sighed and padded over to the medicine cat's den. Mosspelt and Honeytail were inside, looking at herbs and talking. "Hello, Mosspelt," Feathercloud mewed, dipping her head in respect."

Mosspelt turned to look at her. "Feathercloud, how is the prey running?"

"Fine, thank you. Um, I guess Honeytail sort of explained herself already," Feathercloud mewed sheepishly.

Mosspelt nodded.

"I've learned lots already!" Honeytail said excitedly. "I'll be fine here, you go ahead and do whatever you were planning to do."

Feathercloud nodded and padded toward the tunnel. "Have fun!" she called over her shoulder.


	20. Chapter 17

**So, should Feathercloud choose Rainstar or Thorntail? Vote on my new poll, peeps!**

Chapter 17

They were sitting at the roots of the Sky Oak beside each other.

"Why did you leave me?" Thorntail asked, his voice full of pain.

Feathercloud sighed. "Thorntail, I thought I loved you, but...I love Rainstar now."

"Rainstar?"

"Rainheart. We started our own Clan, and he's the leader," Feathercloud explained. "I love him."

Thorntail's amber eyes hardened. "But I thought you loved me!"

Feathercloud lowered her head. "I thought I did. But I don't." _Wait, do I love Thorntail or Rainstar? _

Thorntail hissed and lashed his tail. "But Feathercloud!"

"I'm sorry, Thorntail," Feathercloud mewed gently. "But I-" She shrieked when she felt pain ripple through her stomach again.

"What's wrong?" Thorntail hissed, his ears flat.

Feathercloud shook her head. "I don't know! My stomach just hurts!"

"Let's take you to see Mosspelt," Thorntail said. He helped Feathercloud up to her paws, and the two cats slowly made their way back to camp. Thorntail escorted her to the medicine cat's den. "Should I go in with you?"

Feathercloud shook her head. "No, it's crowded in there already. Thanks, though."

Thorntail gave her a lick on the ear, and she felt her spine tingle. She shuddered and stepped into the dark den, the scent of plants and herbs flooding her nose.

"Um, Mosspelt?"

"Hmm?" Mosspelt and Honeytail turned around to look at Feathercloud. "What's wrong, Feathercloud?"

Feathercloud licked her lips nervously. "I was out hunting, but then my stomach just started hurting really bad! It happened during the journey from RainClan, too." Honeytail nodded.

Mosspelt narrowed her eyes. "Let's see." She examined Feathercloud carefully.

"You're having kits, no doubt about it," Mosspelt declared. "They should arrive in a moon and a half."

Feathercloud's eyes stretched wide. "Really? That's great! Thank you so much!"

Mosspelt nodded. "You didn't know, did you? The signs should have been apparent a half moon ago." Then she ducked her head. "Right, Honeytail wouldn't know." Then, brightening up, she mewed, "But she'll know everything now. Honeytail, can you get Feathercloud some herbs?"

Honeytail nodded. "Sure." She rummaged through the piles of herbs, then brought some to Feathercloud. "Here you go. Just chew them really slowly."

Feathercloud nodded gratefully and did as the golden medicine said. She gulped down the bitter herbs and mewed, "So, Honeytail, how is your training?"

"Great!" Honeytail purred. "It's really fun, but a bit hard, too."

Feathercloud nodded. "I'll be in the warriors den, resting."

She padded out of the medicine cat's den, her heart aching. She longed for Rainstar to be at her side, so she could tell him about the kits, and for him to comfortingly groom her fur. She wanted to breathe in his scent and tell him about the kits. She wanted to watch the excited look grow on her mate's face.

She was about to make her way to the warriors den when Forestlily approached her. "Feathercloud, this is great! I don't know how you've done it, but...Thorntail's eating and out on patrols and everything now! And it's only been the first day of your arrival!"

Feathercloud forced herself to let out a small purr.

"What's wrong?" Foreslily asked, tilting her head to the side.

Feathercloud sighed. "I miss Rainstar. And I-I just found out that I'm going to have his kits. I want him to be here with me, to share this special moment."

Forestlily sighed. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I come and drag you away from your mate and your Clan."

RAINHEART...FEATHERCLOUD...THORNTAIL

**(Okay, this is like a few days later)**

Feathercloud padded over to the warriors den. She found a place to lay down and closed her eyes to sleep. But she couldn't. She missed Rainstar terribly! She glanced down at her belly, which was slightly swollen. He had no idea that she would be having his kits. She shook her head and forced her eyes closed. She jumped when she felt fur brush against hers, and looked around. "Thorntail?"

Thorntail licked her ear and settled down beside her. "Forestlily said that you needed to tell me something."  
Feathercloud's ears twitched. "Um, yes, I do." She had been planning on telling the tom earlier, but she thought, _If I can't tell the father of these kits, why should I tell Thorntail? _She sat up and faced the golden-brown tom. "I-I love Rainstar, not you." But as she spoke those words, a flicker of doubt sparked inside of her. "And I'm having his kits."

Thorntail narrowed his eyes. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Feathercloud lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Thorntail. But I came here to set one thing clear. I did love you, I really did, but...I don't even know how I feel anymore!" Glancing at Thorntail, she cried out, "I don't know anymore!" She raced out of the den, her heart torn in two.

She raced into the forest, to the Sky Oak, and lay at the roots of the tall tree, sighing unhappily, when she heard a twig crack.

A brown she-cat stepped out of the shadows. "I'm sorry, Feathercloud. I'll go fetch Rainstar for you. I'll tell him everything, and I'll bring him here to ThunderClan."

Feathercloud purred, and she was filled with gratitude. "Really? You will? Oh, thank you so much, Forestlily!"

Forestlily nodded. "I'll tell Smokestar, then I'll leave tonight."

Feathercloud purred. "Thank you."

Forestlily helped the new silver queen up to her paws. "Come on, let's get back to camp. You should really move into the nursery now."

The two cats padded slowly back to camp, silent. When they got to camp, Feathercloud trotted toward the nursery and Forestlily padded to the leader's den, intent on speaking to her uncle.

Feathercloud entered the nursery quietly and saw Snowstorm curled up with her two little kits.

"Hello, Feathercloud," the white queen said, her eyes calm and kind.

Feathercloud nodded. "Hello, Snowstorm. So, these are your kits?" she mewed as she lay down on the other side of the den.

Snowstorm stood up to reveal a white she-cat with and a grey and black she-cat. "Frostkit and Lightkit. Aren't they cute?"  
Feathercloud nodded and peered at the two kits. She had always been captivated as she watched the little kits play and sleep. She purred as Frostkit placed her white tail on her sister's nose, and Lightkit let out a tiny sneeze. Then Snowstorm lay down again and curled her tail over them, blocking them from view.

Feathercloud looked up at the white queen.

"I see you're expecting kits," she mewed.

Feathercloud nodded and blinked. _Why does she sound so...upset?_

"Whose kits are they?" Snowstorm asked. "They're not HalfClan, are they?"

Feathercloud narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No, they're not HalfClan."

Snowstorm's eyes widened. "If they're not HalfClan, they must be ThunderClan kits. They're Thorntail's kits?"

Feathercloud licked her lips before replying, "No, they're not. I never said they were ThunderClan, they're RainClan kits."

"RainClan?" Snowstorm repeated, utterly confused. "What's that?"

"Rainheart, the tom I ran away with, is now Rainstar. And he's the leader of RainClan. We started our own Clan, Snowstorm, and these kits are RainClan kits."

Snowstorm let out a small hiss of annoyance. "But they're half ThunderClan and half RiverClan."

Feathercloud shook her head. "I've only come to visit. I'm not a ThunderClan cat anymore."

Snowstorm shrugged. "Have it your way." Then the queen's eyes glimmered. "Have you thought of any names for them?"  
Feathercloud purred. "Not yet. I'm not sure what they'll look like. I want to name them when they're born."

Snowstorm nodded. "I understand. When I saw Frostkit, I just knew what her name would be. Shadowclaw named Lightkit. And we both named...Well, he's dead now, no use th-thinking about a terrible event."

Feathercloud blinked sympathetically as the white she-cat turned her head away and sighed.

"Um, Feathercloud?" came an anxious mew.

Feathercloud got up and trotted out of the den. "Yes?"  
Forstlily was standing in front of the nursery. "Smokestar gave me permission to bring Rainstar here. But if I am to go, you must promise not to leave until Thorntail is...better." The brown she-cat looked up Feathercloud expectantly.

Feathercloud nodded. "Fine."

Forestlily purred. "Then I leave now! I'll travel as fast as I can. I'll be back with Rainstar in three sunrises at least."

Feathercloud purred. "Thank you, Forestlily."

Forestlily dipped her head and raced away.

Feathercloud padded toward the fresh-kill pile. Along the way, she saw Whitepelt and Thistlepaw leaving with Silverstorm and Birdwing for a patrol. She purred happily for her friend, who had gotten an apprentice, and picked a plump mouse and sat down to eat. She had just bitten into it when Leafdapple walked over to her with a rabbit in her jaws.

"Hello, Feathercloud," Leafdapple purred. She sat down beside her daughter and bit into the rabbit.

Feathercloud nodded and gobbled up some more mouse. "How is the prey running?"

Leafdapple shrugged. "Leaf-fall is nearing. Some of the prey has begun to hide. How are you?"

Feathercloud shrugged. "Fine."

Leafdapple glanced down at her daughter and purred. "Your kits are growing larger and larger."

Feathercloud purred, embarrassed. _My belly _is _a bit bigger, _she thought as she took another bite of mouse.

"I hear your mate will be coming to ThunderClan," Leafdapple said.

Feathercloud nodded. "Yes." She glanced at her mother, fearing her reaction. But what she said surprised her.

"I'd never really paid much attention to Rainheart," Leafdapple mewed. "But I'm willing to meet him, to see what kind of tom my daughter has taken as her mate. To see the father of my grandkits."

Feathercloud, taken aback, searched her mind for words. The only thing she could say was, "Rainstar, mother. Rainstar, leader of RainClan."

Leafdapple nodded. "Right, I'm sorry."

Feathercloud tore off the last bite of mouse and licked her lips. "Ashenfur is angry, isn't he?"

Leafdapple shrugged. "He is a bit. He doesn't like that you've went and taken a RiverClan tom as your mate. But he'll get over it."

Feathercloud nodded. "I've been sitting around camp the last few sunrises. Would you like to go hunting with me?"

"I will," came a deep meow.

Feathercloud turned around and saw her father towering over her, his eyes stern. "Oh, Ashenfur. Um..."

Leafdapple purred. "Have fun, then." She got up and padded away.

Feathercloud stood up. "Um, shall we go then?"

Ashenfur nodded. He led the way to the Sky Oak. But he didn't drop into a hunter's crouch like he normally would. Instead, he turned to face his daughter with disapproving blue eyes. "Feathercloud, I was mad enough when you ran away with that, that _tom._ I was-I was really angry...and worried, and...scared. But then...when I found out you would be having his kits, I thought..." He sighed. "Feathercloud, why did you do this?"

Feathercloud lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"I don't want you to apologize. I just want to understand you. Why did you do this?"

"I love Rainstar! So I ran away with him! You can't blame us for falling in love!" Feathercloud cried out. "Ashenfur, I didn't really want kits at first, really! But then, when Skyfur's kits came, I just thought that it would be nice to have kits of my own. And Rainstar asked if I wanted kits..."

Ashenfur sighed. "I suppose Skyfur is a queen in your 'RainClan'. Feathercloud, I don't blame you for carrying his kits, but...why did you have to fall in love with him? I thought you and Thorntail would become mates!"

Feathercloud shuffled her feet and decided to tell him the truth.

"Ashenfur, I did love Thorntail. Immensely. And I think I still do, a bit. But...Lionstar and Foreslily forced me to stop seeing him, because...according to them, I was a distraction, a harmful distraction. They said that I was in the way of Thorntail becoming a great, powerful warrior, and that he'd become leader someday." Feathercloud sighed. "They threatened me, what was I supposed to do? But later Forestlily realized that what she was doing was wrong. But Lionstar didn't. And the further I drifted from Thorntail, the more lonelier I felt. Then one day, I was out hunting by the stream. Some noises scared away a vole I was chasing, and it turned out to be Rainheart. He apologized and caught me a fish in return. Ever since, I've been in love with him."

Feathercloud looked up. Her father's blue eyes were wide, and his mouth round with a silent gaps.

"L-Lionstar did this?" Ashenfur hissed, finally regaining his tongue.

Feathercloud nodded.

Ashenfur narrowed his eyes. "Wait a heartbeat...so if Lionstar had never done that, you and Thorntail would be mates right now."

Feathercloud shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"Are you sure you love Rainstar over Thorntail? I think that fear got the better of you, and you just buried your love for Thorntail with your lesser love for Rainstar," Ashenfur hissed.

Feathercloud squeezed her eyes shut. This was the moment of truth she had been avoiding. Her father was exactly right. _I love Thorntail._

**Review everyone! I have like, two different projects going on at school, so if I don't get at least three reviews, i'm not updating until i'm done with the projects. And vote on my poll! I need it to write the next chapter, peeps!!**


	21. Chapter 18

**Still need votes! I read Eclipse the other day, finished in a few hours, it was awesome! You have to read it!!**

Chapter 18

Feathercloud shook her head. "No, that's not true!"

Ashenfur looked at her warily. "What do you mean? You just admitted to it!"

Feathercloud narrowed her eyes. "I _did _love Thorntail, but I love Rainstar now. And I'm going to have his kits!"

Ashenfur hissed. "You should come back to ThunderClan, you'd be happier and safer. It'll be easier to raise your kits. Your mother and I will be at your side. Feathercloud, you have to-"

Feathercloud shook her head. "No! You can't change my mind for me!"

Her father took a deep breath. "Feathercloud, I'm your father, you have to listen to me!" he growled.

Feathercloud shook her head. "I'm a warrior now, Ashenfur!"  
"But you've only been a warrior for-"  
"Nearly nine moons!" Feathercloud spat angrily, her unsheathed claws digging into the dirt.

Ashenfur turned away from her. "If that's how you feel, then fine! But the moment you set your paws outside of ThunderClan territory, you're no longer welcome here!"

Feathercloud growled. "That's not your decision to make! You're not the Clan leader!"

"Well, I am deputy, and Smokestar takes me seriously! Maybe, soon, he'll have a _real _apprentice, one that doesn't run away with an enemy Clan's tom!" Ashenfur snarled and whipped around, stomping back to camp.

Feathercloud sighed unhappily. _Fine. Then I will leave, and I'll never return! _She padded farther into territory, in search of prey. She had to keep the promise to Smokestar and bring back some fresh-kill to camp.

She purred with satisfaction as a mouse scurried toward her, oblivious to the predator that awaited. She caught it with a swift bite and kicked some dirt over it. Then she scented the air for more prey.

She smelled the stream, and she could hear its faint gurgling. She purred at the memories of when she and Rainstar had met there secretly. Not wanting to be seen by other Clan cats, she turned and padded back toward the Sky Oak. A squirrel sat at the roots, stuffing its mouth with nuts. Feathercloud crept toward it cautiously.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud dropped the three pieces of fresh-kill on the pile and began to pad away when a sharp mew stopped her. She turned, then dipped her head. "Hello, Smokestar."

Smokestar nodded, his blue eyes clouded with worry. "Feathercloud, I'd like to speak to you in my den."

Feathercloud licked her lips nervously and nodded. "I'll be right there."

Smokestar nodded and bounded back to his den.

Feathercloud sighed. _I wonder what he wants._ She walked slowly to the den, and peered through the ferns. "Um, Smokestar?

"Come in."

Feathercloud stepped into the den, flicking her ears. She sat down in front of the smoky grey tom and glanced at him questioningly.

Smokestar sighed. "Well, Feathercloud, I have an offer for you. You may choose to stay with ThunderClan, and take Thorntail as your mate. Then the Clan will take you in, they will forgive you completely, and you will be a loyal queen of ThunderClan. Or, you may return to RainClan with Rainstar, and _never _set a paw in ThunderClan territory again." His blue eyes were clouded with emotion. "You must decide soon."

Feathercloud narrowed her eyes. "I didn't _want _to come here, you know! Forestlily brought me!"

Smokestar nodded. "I know. You may talk this over with Thorntail and Rainstar, then you must make your decision."

Feathercloud nodded. "Fine." She dipped her head and turned to leave.

"Wait, Feathercloud!"

Feathercloud turned to look at Smokestar again. "Yes?"

He hesitated. "Well...I was hoping...maybe you could stay here, with us?"

Feathercloud shrugged. "I haven't made my decision yet."

Smokestar nodded. "Alright."

Feathercloud padded out of the den, her shoulders slumped and her tail low. _What do I do? Should I tell Thorntail about this? _

She padded toward the nursery and stepped inside. Frostkit and Lightkit were nestled in the warmth of their mother's fur. Snowstorm's eyes were closed, but they blinked open immediately.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Snowstorm shook her head. "No."

Feathercloud curled up on the other side of the nursery and began thinking. _I'm going to choose Rainstar, right? After all, I am carrying his kits, right? But...Thorntail..._

She jumped, startled, when something touched her flank. She turned and saw Thorntail gazing down at her lovingly.

"When did you get in here?" Feathercloud asked, standing up.

Thorntail shrugged. "Come on, let's go to the Maple Tree."

Feathercloud purred. Here was her chance to tell Thorntail what Smokestar had proposed! "Okay."

Thorntail purred and licked her ear before leading her out of the nursery. She followed him out of camp and to the old maple tree.

"Feathercloud, I wanted to say..." Thorntail turned to gaze into the she-cat's eyes. "I'm really glad you came back. And...I don't care if the kits you carry are Rainstar's, I'll treat them like my very own! I will. And...I'll love you, forever, no matter what."

Feathercloud let out a small squeak as Thorntail started licking her face all over. "Um, Thorntail, I have to tell you something."

Thorntail took a step back and nodded, purring.

Feathercloud sighed. "I didn't come here to stay, and...I don't know if I'm going to stay. Smokestar gave me two choices, to stay here, or to go to RainClan and never come back..."

Thorntail shrugged casually. "And you're going to stay here, right? With me." He pressed himself into her soft, silver fur and purred.

Feathercloud purred too, then she pulled away. "I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Thorntail amber eyes widened. "B-but, you're staying, right? You have to!"

Feathercloud sighed. "I don't know, Thorntail. I'm going to wait until Rainstar comes back, then I'll decide."

Thorntail's claws unsheathed, and he growled, "That dumb Rainstar!"

Feathercloud shook her head. "Thorntail, stop it! I haven't made my decision yet." With a playful purr, she added, "If you get all mean and such, I might not stay with you."

Thorntail licked her nose and purred. "I'm sorry."

Feathercloud let him groom her, and she purred, but inside, she felt like a kit lost in an unfamiliar forest. "Thorntail, maybe we should get back to camp. I'm kind of tired."

Thorntail shrugged and purred. "Fine, we'll go back to camp. Maybe we can hunt on the way."

Feathercloud nodded reluctantly. "Okay, then. How about we go to the Sky Oak?"

Thorntail nodded and placed his tail on Feathercloud's shoulder. "Come on."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud lay down in front of the nursery, purring as the bright sun warmed her fur. Her belly had gotten slightly larger the past few days, and she was anticipating Rainstar's arrival.

She got up as Honeytail approached her with herbs in her mouth. "Hello, Honeytail," she purred.

Honeytail nodded and set the herbs down on the ground. "These are for you. To help you with the kits."

Feathercloud nodded. "Thanks, Honeytail." As she chewed up the herbs, she asked, "How is your medicine cat training?"

Honeytail purred. "It's great! I've learned so much! I think, after a bit more training, I'll be able to be the full medicine cat of RainClan!"

Feathercloud purred and lapped up the rest of the herbs. "That's great news, Honeytail."

Honeytail nodded. "Thank you so much, Feathercloud, for giving me this chance."

Feathercloud purred. "I'm glad you're enjoying this experience."

Honeytail nodded, then glanced around. "I have to go. I promised Mosspelt I'd fetch some herbs in the forest."

"I'll go with you," Feathercloud mewed.

Honeytail shook her head. "No, you need to stay here and rest."

Feathercloud sighed. "Fine, you're the medicine cat." She settled down again and watched as cats bustled around camp. Dawnpaw and Shadowclaw were returning from a hunt. Silverstorm, Birdwing, and Leafdapple were leaving for a patrol. A moment after the patrol left, two more cats entered the camp.

One was a brown female, and the other was...a black, grey, and white tom with green eyes. His green eyes searched around, then lit up when they landed on her.

"Rainstar!" Feathercloud yowled. She got up and raced toward the tom.

"Feathercloud." Rainstar pressed his pelt against hers and licked her ears lovingly. "I've missed you so much!"

Feathercloud purred. "Me, too."

Rainstar breathed in her scent and purred. Then he took a step back. "How have you been doing?"

Feathercloud shrugged. "Um, Rainstar, I have to talk to you."

Her mate's sparkling green eyes turned serious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, really. I just wanted to talk to you," Feathercloud mewed. "Come on."

She was about to slip out of camp when a meow stopped her.

Smokestar approached them with narrowed eyes. "Where are you two going?"

Feathercloud dipped her head. "I was going out to the forest to talk to Rainstar in private."

Smokestar took a small step back. "Right. I thought I'd meet Rainstar."

Rainstar dipped his head in respect. "Thank you for letting me stay, Smokestar."

Smokestar nodded.

"Come on, Rainstar," Feathercloud mewed, flicking her tail. She scampered out of camp, her mate following after her.

Feathercloud turned to Rainstar as soon as they were far enough from camp. "Rainstar, I'm going to have your kits," she stated nervously.

"You are? That's great!" Rainstar licked her ears and pressed his pelt against hers. "I can't believe it! This is great!"

Feathercloud purred and nuzzled his chest. "I know, I'm so happy."

Rainstar nodded.

"But I have something else to tell you."

Rainstar glanced at her worriedly. "What is it?"

Feathercloud sighed. "Smokestar wants me to decide...I have to stay in ThunderClan and take Thorntail as a mate, or...stay with you, and I can _never _set paw in ThunderClan again."

Rainstar didn't even blink. "You're going to stay with me, right?"

Feathercloud sighed. "I-I don't know, Rainstar."

Rainstar's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Feathercloud lowered her head. "Rainstar, after seeing how Thorntail was without me, and...I'm not sure yet."

Rainstar hissed. "Feathercloud..."

Feathercloud shrank back as the tom's green eyes hardened. "Rainstar, calm down!"

Rainstar turned away.

"Rainstar!" Feathercloud sighed. "Listen to me!"

The black and white tom hissed. "No! If you don't want to stay with me anymore, then fine! You can stay here, and I'll just go back to RainClan!"  
"Is that how you really feel?" Feathercloud asked, her voice trembling.

Rainstar looked her in they eye and calmly meowed, "Yes. I don't want a mate who'll be thinking about another tom half the time."

Feathercloud's eyes widened. "B-but Rainstar! I'm expecting kits! _Your _kits!"

Rainstar looked away. "Feathercloud, I need time to think about this."

Feathercloud sighed. "Fine. But you should decide soon. Smokestar's getting restless."  
Rainstar shrugged. "Let's go back to camp."

Feathercloud twitched her ears, frustrated. "Rainstar, we have to talk about this!"

"And we will. Don't worry," Rainstar assured, rasping his tongue over Feathercloud's ear. "Come on, let's get back to camp. I want to have a word with Thorntail, alone." His green eyes hardened.

Feathercloud's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"  
Rainstar shook his head and rested his black tail on Feathercloud's shoulder. "I just want to talk to him."

Feathercloud nodded and led the way to camp. She caught a starling on the way, and Rainstar caught two mice. They dropped it on the fresh-kill pile. Feathercloud padded over to Whitepelt and Thistlepaw, who were practicing hunting crouches behind the nursery. Rainstar padded toward the warriors den.

"Hi, Whitepelt. Hello, Thistlepaw," Feathercloud purred.

Whitepelt looked up. "Hi, Feathercloud!" She whispered something to Thistlepaw and padded over to her friend. "Um, I heard Rainstar is here."  
Feathercloud nodded, staring at her paws. "Um, yeah, he is."

Whitepelt dipped her head. "Well...I heard about Smokestar's proposition. What's your decision?"

Feathercloud sighed. "I-I honestly don't know, Whitepelt."

Whitepelt touched noses with her friend comfortingly. "I know I can't decide for you, but I'd be really glad if you stayed in ThunderClan."

Feathercloud found the courage to meet Whitepelt's gaze and looked up. "I don't know what to do..."

Whitepelt sighed. "I'm sorry it came to this. Maybe, if you hadn't had to come back, then..."

Feathercloud shook her head. "I needed to face Thorntail. It's better this way."

Whitepelt shrugged. "Well, I need to train Thistlepaw now. I'll see you later."

Feathercloud nodded and padded toward the nursery, yawning. Before she could step inside, though, a loud mew stopped her. She glanced around to see Thorntail walking toward her, flicking his tail in greeting.

"Hi, Thorntail," Feathercloud said dully.

Thorntail looked up at her. "What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

Feathercloud shrugged and sighed. "Rainstar said he wanted to speak to you earlier. Has he?"

Thorntail shook his head. "I was out on patrol, and I just got back."

Feathercloud nodded. "Well..."

Thorntail shuffled his paws. "Have you and Rainstar made a decision yet?"

Feathercloud sighed. "No. Rainstar keeps avoiding the subject. He's not the same anymore. He's completely different. I don't know what's wrong!" she cried out.

Thorntail nuzzled her comfortingly, murmuring, "It'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm sure he's just anxious." His amber eyes hardened with jealousy.

Feathercloud leaned into his shoulder gratefully, but when she looked up she saw Rainstar's black and white fur and his green eyes glittering angrily. Her eyes widened as she stepped away from Thorntail. "Um, hi, Rainstar."

Rainstar nodded, his eyes narrowed. "Thorntail, I've been looking for you."

Thorntail nodded.

"I'd like to speak to you alone," Rainstar meowed, motioning with his tail. Thorntail padded after him, brushing Feathercloud's nose with his golden tail.

Feathercloud watched as the two toms disappeared in the tunnel. Looking around, she glimpsed Shadowclaw watching her, suspicion in his eyes. She sighed and padded into the nursery, collapsing in a heap on a pile of moss. She closed her eyes to sleep, but a bundle of fur tumbled into her side. She hissed crossly and got up, looking down disapprovingly at Frostkit, Snowstorm's kit. "Leave me alone!"

Frostkit squeaked with fear and rushed back toward Snowstorm. Snowstorm muttered something to her kit.

Feathercloud sighed and lay down again, her stomach bulging with kits. She glanced down at it and sighed again. _This isn't going well. I thought having kits might be great, but... and what's wrong with Rainstar? Doesn't he want me as a mate? _

She closed her eyes to sleep, but was awoken again when Mosspelt entered the nursery with herbs in her jaws. She prodded Feathercloud. "Here are some herbs for you." Then she gave some to Snowstorm as well.

Feathercloud lapped up the delicate leaves and padded out to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a small mouse and gobbled it up. She started grooming herself, then sat down in a corner and watched the camp. Ashenfur, Leafdapple, and Birdwing were leaving for a border patrol. Smokestar and Shadowclaw were talking to each other earnestly. Dawnpaw and Thistlepaw were eating at the fresh-kill pile, Silverstorm and Whitepelt were talking to each other.

Feathercloud's ears perked when she saw Thorntail padding into camp, his jaws full of fresh-kill. She waited, but Rainstar didn't come. She padded over to Thorntail, who was at the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi, Thorntail," she mewed anxiously. The tom only nodded. "Where's Rainstar?"

Thorntail licked her ear, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"What did he talk to you about?" Feathercloud asked.

Thorntail groomed her ears gently as he meowed, "He'll tell you about it soon enough." He picked up a mouse and began eating.

Feathercloud narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He was acting all too calm, and a bit secretive. "So, when is Rainstar coming back to camp?"

Thorntail shrugged and took another bite of mouse.

Feathercloud sighed. "I'll be in the nursery then." Thorntail nodded, and she trotted to the nursery. She stepped inside cautiously, ears flattened, wondering what Snowstorm would say to her. She glanced around and saw Shadowclaw's dark fur mingling with Snowstorm's pure white one.

"Oh, hello, Shadowclaw," Feathercloud mewed.

Shadowclaw hissed at her. "Traitor! Filth! Carrying around unborn half-clan kits!"

She cringed in the shadows, feeling as if the senior tom had just clawed through her. _I don't want this anymore! I don't want rejection! Now everyone hates me! I didn't want this!_ _I thought running away with Rainstar would make me happy, but...it's only made me feel worse. _Then she remembered Smokestar's words. He had told her that if she stayed with ThunderClan, she would be accepted again, and everything would be alright. But then, if she returned to RainClan with Rainstar, then... _No, I'm not going back there! I just can't!_

She settled down on some moss and twitched her ears when she heard Snowstorm whispering to Shadowclaw, then tucked her tail over her nose and tried to sleep.

"Feathercloud? Can I talk to you?" came a loud meow.

Feathercloud looked up and saw Rainstar poking his head into the nursery. She ignored Shadowclaw's hiss of hostility and nodded. "Sure." She padded out and followed him behind the nursery.

Rainstar sighed and meowed, "Thorntail and I talked. And...we both agree that it's better if you..."

**You have to review to see what happens next! **


	22. Chapter 19

**Okay peeps! Review this please! And for those who didn't want this to happen, well...sorry. I was thinking about writing another version of this. Maybe I will.**

Chapter 19

"And we both agree that it's better if you stay here, in ThunderClan, with Thorntail as your mate."

Feathercloud gasped. She didn't know if she should cry out with grief or leap with joy. "Are-are you sure about this?"

Rainstar nodded, shuffling his paws nervously. "If you agree."

Feathercloud lowered her head and quietly said, "Alright then."

Rainstar licked her between the ears eagerly. "So you're okay with this?"

Feathercloud nodded. "B-but...why are you so happy?"

The black tom sighed. "Look, Feathercloud, I'll tell you the truth. When you were gone, I thought...maybe you'd be happier with Thorntail. Besides, he felt so horrible without you! But I was fine. And...Whispersong really seems like the cat for me."

Feathercloud hissed. "What?! Whispersong?"

Rainstar narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, you're the one who left me in the first place!"

"Okay, fine. I'm happy now, because I'll be with Thorntail, and not you!" Feathercloud turned and trudged away, her tail held high.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You are? That's great! I'll tell Smokestar right away!"

Feathercloud purred as her father rushed toward the Highrock. She knew she'd be happy with Thorntail. Besides, Rainstar didn't want her as his mate anymore! She turned to the sound of her name being called and saw Thorntail, his golden tail flicking. He was carrying a plump shrew in his jaws.

"Hi, Thorntail," Feathercloud mewed.

"Want to share this?" Thorntail asked, presenting the shrew to his mate.

Feathercloud nodded. "Thanks." The two cats sat down and began eating.

"As I mentioned before," Thorntail said, "I'll treat those kits like they were my very own. I promise. And..." With a mischievous glance at Feathercloud, he added, "And maybe we can have kits of our own someday."

Feathercloud purred. "Thank you, Thorntail, for accepting Rainstar's kits. I-I'm going to tell them that they're your kits. Maybe later, when they're old enough to understand, then I'll tell them the truth."

Thorntail licked the silver she-cat's ear.

She purred and bit off some more shrew, then glanced around, catching sight of Rainstar and Honeytail talking. They would return to RainClan soon. She would miss them both. Even though Rainstar hadn't remained loyal to her, she still had some affection for him. And she and Honeytail had grown close, like sisters.

"Feathercloud, are you okay?" Thorntail asked.

Feathercloud turned her attention back to her mate and nodded. "Yes, why?"

Thorntail looked pointedly at Rainstar. "You're not going to regret your decision of staying with me, are you?"

Feathercloud's eyes widened, and she jumped up. "Of course not, Thorntail! How could you think that?"

"I'm sorry," Thorntail mewed quietly. "I just thought...I don't want you to leave me again. So make sure you know that you're _my _mate now, and not Rainstar's."

Feathercloud nodded. "You're my mate now, Thorntail. I admit, I did love Rainstar, but not as much as I loved you." She purred and licked Thorntail's chin.

He purred. "I love you, too."

Feathercloud glanced around. Shadowclaw and Dawnpaw were talking to each other. Ashenfur, Leafdapple, and Forestlily were talking to each other, but besides for them, everyone else was out of camp or in their dens._ I don't want to make a scene, especially since I'm not really trusted around here anymore._

Thorntail started grooming her ears, but she pulled away gently and yawned. "I think I'll go rest in the nursery, then."

Thorntail nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Feathercloud trotted briskly to the nursery and settled down on her nest, yawning. Snowstorm was sleeping, but her two kits were tumbling around the nursery, play-fighting.

"Kits, if you want to play, go outside! Just don't leave camp," Feathercloud grumbled.

Frostkit nodded and Lightkit squeaked as the two sisters padded outside with a clump of moss.

Feathercloud closed her eyes to sleep, but was woken again when two cats shuffled into the nursery. She sighed and looked up to see Hazelstep and Berrytail looming over her with curious eyes.

"Oh, hi, Hazelstep, Berrytail," Feathercloud mewed, stretching.

Hazelstep purred. "I haven't really been able to talk to you much when you got back."

Berrytail nodded in agreement, and purred, "We missed you, Feathercloud. It's good to have you back."

"You're staying, right?" Hazelstep mewed.

Feathercloud nodded. "I am. I should never have gone with Rainstar in the first place. I know where I belong now. Here, in ThunderClan, with Thorntail."

Berrytail nodded. "Right." His eyes were filled with mixed emotion, but he turned away to hide it.

"Are you alright?" Feathercloud asked.

Berrytail shrugged, and his sister laid her tail on his shoulder. "He'll be fine," Hazelstep murmured.

Feathercloud peered at her friends curiously, but they only glanced away.

Finally, after a long silence, Berrytail licked Feathercloud's ear and purred, "I have to go now. I'm on patrol. But I'll come visit you later."

Feathercloud nodded. "Thanks."

"Bye," Hazelstep said. "It must be boring here in the nursery."

"It is," Feathercloud agreed, rolling her eyes. "Thanks for visiting."  
Hazelstep nodded and followed her brother out of the nursery.

Feathercloud sighed and rested her head on her silver paws again, stifling a yawn. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud woke with a jolt. "What?"

Thorntail licked her ear soothingly. "Sorry if I scared you. I came to tell you that Rainstar is leaving."

Feathercloud's eyes widened. "He is? Already?"

Thorntail nodded, touching his nose to Feathercloud's. "Honeytail, too. Come on, we should bid them farewell."

Feathercloud struggled to get up to her paws, leaning on Thorntail's side for support. "Thanks," she muttered as she shook her fur free of clumps of moss and bedding.

Thorntail licked her nose tenderly and led her out of the nursery, his tail brushing her flank. His amber eyes bore into hers, full of affection. She purred, then trotted faster to the thorn tunnel, where the rest of the Clan was huddled.

Honeytail was nodding to Mosspelt, but Rainstar was glancing around, his ears flat against his head.

Smokestar nodded to Ashenfur, then yowled, "Alright, everyone back to their duties! Give them some room!"

Honeytail shuffled her paws and mewed, "Rainstar, are we leaving now?"

Rainstar nodded distractedly, then padded forward to Feathercloud, Thorntail flanking her. "Feathercloud, can I talk to you alone please?"

Thorntail gave his mate a wary glance, then stepped back.

Rainstar purred. "Thanks." As Thorntail padded away, he turned to Feathercloud and gazed into her blue eyes.

Feathercloud twitched her ears uncomfortably. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Rainstar sighed. "I-I'm going to miss you. A lot, Feathercloud. And...I'm sorry...about everything. You would've had a great life with Thorntail. And I would've had a great future in RiverClan. Maybe I would've found a mate."

Feathercloud nodded, unable to speak. Her chest was bursting with a swirl of emotions.

Rainstar stepped closer to Feathercloud and licked her between the ears, curling his tail around her lithe shape. He purred loudly, then stepped back, his green eyes full of pain. "Can I ask you one last favor? Please."

Feathercloud nodded.

"C-c-can I... When you have the kits...do you think I could have one?" His eyes were uncertain, but hopeful. "We could meet on the border or something..."

Feathercloud shrugged. "Rainstar, I don't know yet. I don't know when they're coming. Probably in a moon or so."

Rainstar let out a sad sigh. "I understand..."

"But you do have a right to them," Feathercloud insisted. "Are you sure they'll make it on a two-day journey to RainClan?"

Rainstar shook his head. "I don't know, Feathercloud. I just want one of the kits. Please."

Feathercloud sighed. "Fine. At the night of the next Gathering, we will meet at the ThunderClan border. But no one else will know, besides for Thorntail, of course."

Rainstar's green eyes glowed. "Really? Thank you so much! We'll meet at the ThunderClan border in a moon."

Feathercloud nodded. "Yes. Travel safely." She licked her former mate's shoulder and stepped back.

Rainstar nodded, then he padded a ways over to Honeytail. "Are you ready?"

Honeytail nodded timidly. She dipped her head to Feathercloud, then padded toward the thorn tunnel.

Feathercloud sat down, her tail curled over her white paws, and watched the two cats leave. She nearly jumped with fright when Thorntail sat down beside her, snaking his tail around hers. She purred as he swiped his tongue over her ear.

"You're going to be happy with me, right?" he whispered.

Feathercloud purred. "Of course, Thorntail. But I have to tell you something."

Thorntail gently batted his mate and she toppled down on the grass. He purred and sat down beside her, pressing his pelt into hers. "Do you want to get some fresh-kill? I doubt Mosspelt will let you out of the nursery too much anymore."

Feathercloud nodded, purring happily. "Of course, Thorntail! I'll always have time to share a meal with my mate." She strolled over to the pile and chose a mouse. "Come on, then. Let's eat."

The two cats bit into the tasty mouse. Feathercloud sighed happily when Thorntail's tail wrapped around hers again, and forgot all about the promise she had made to Rainstar.


	23. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do now own Warriors.**

Chapter 20

Feathercloud whimpered as slight pain wracked her stomach. Then it was gone, as fast as it had come. She let out a sigh and glanced over at Snowstorm.

The white queen was sleeping, her ear twitching once or twice. Her two kits were laying close by, napping as well.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Feathercloud thought. _Am I really ready for kits? I never really experienced warrior life._

She sighed unhappily and rested her head on her paws. Her kits were due any day now, and Thorntail had been visiting her many times. Speaking of Thorntail, she let out a purr as he entered the nursery with a plump mouse in his jaws. "Hi," she purred.

Thorntail dropped the mouse in front of her and watched as she ate. "How are you doing?"

Feathercloud shrugged. "I'm alright. I can't wait until the kits arrive!"

Thorntail licked her head tenderly and nodded. Then he glanced over his shoulder. "Um...Dawnpaw wanted to come see you. I guess she wants to meet her brother's mate."

Feathercloud purred. "That's nice of her. Tell her to come in."

Thorntail licked his mate's ear affectionately and walked out of the nursery. In a few moments, a golden she-cat with amber eyes strolled into the den.

Feathercloud nearly gasped, this apprentice looked identical to her father, Lionstar! But she shook those thoughts away and purred. "Hi, Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw ducked her head nervously. "Hello, Feathercloud."

Feathercloud purred at the young cat's shyness. "How is the prey running?"

The little she-cat shrugged. "Fine. But leaf-fall has come, and it's gotten pretty chilly out in the forest."

Feathercloud nodded.

"I heard you're having kits soon," Dawnpaw commented. "Are you excited?"

Feathercloud purred. "I am. You're going to be an aunt, Dawnpaw!"

Dawnpaw purred, and her tail fluffed up. "I can't wait to tell Thistlepaw!" Then, her tail drooping, she reminded the silver queen, "Wait. Those kits aren't Thorntail's, they're...Rainstar's. So I'm not really an aunt."

Feathercloud sighed. "I know, Dawnpaw. But Thorntail will be their father."

Dawnpaw shuffled her paws uncomfortably. "Well...okay then. I guess I'll leave now. Shadowclaw probably wants me to...uh, hunt or something."

"Sure. Bye," Feathercloud whispered as the golden she-cat fled the nursery. Soon, Thorntail stepped inside, purring.

"So, what'd she say?"

Feathercloud sighed and leaned on her mate's shoulder. "Oh, Thorntail! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"What? What happened?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, these aren't _your _kits! I'm sorry I ran away from you! I'm sorry I fell in love with another tom! It's all my fault! ThunderClan will never accept me back into their Clan!" Feathercloud moaned.

Thorntail licked her head and purred, "It's alright, Feathercloud. It's okay, you're here, with me now."

Feathercloud looked up. "But Dawnpaw and Thistlepaw won't be aunt or uncle to these kits! No matter how much I want them to be."

Thorntail shook his head and curled his tail around Feathercloud's slender form. "It's okay. It's not as if Rainstar is coming back here. Not like he's taking the kits."

Feathercloud gasped. She hadn't told her mate about her promise to Rainstar! "Oh, no!" she groaned. "Thorntail, I have to tell you something! Before Rainstar left, I promised to him that...he'd be able to take one of the kits."

Thorntail stood up abruptly. "What?" he hissed. "You did that? Without asking me? It's been almost a moon, and you haven't told me! How could you?"

Feathercloud cringed. "Thorntail..."

"Feathercloud, how could you?!"

By now, Thorntail's outburst had woken Snowstorm and her kits. They blinked at the two cats curiously.

"Shh...Thorntail, calm down!" Feathercloud tried to touch his shoulder with her nose, but the tom jumped away.

"Don't touch me!" he roared, leaping away. "I can't believe you, Feathercloud!" With those stinging words, the angry tom stormed away, leaving Feathercloud whimpering.

Feathercloud turned away from Snowstorm's questioning gaze and curled up, staring at the nursery wall.

She sighed unhappily, but yowled when pain coursed through her stomach. She hissed through gritted teeth, "Snowstorm! Please, get Mosspelt! Take your kits and leave the nursery for now! And don't let Thorntail in yet!"

The white queen nodded and dashed off, her kits after her.

Feathercloud squealed with pain. _My kits are coming! _She breathed faster, struggling around on the mossy nest.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud purred. "You can let Thorntail in now."

Mosspelt nodded and mewed, "I'm happy for you, Feathercloud. You have four healthy kits. I'll bring you some herbs later." She padded outside.

Feathercloud gazed at the four kits that lay by her belly. One was a dark grey and black she-cat, another was a black she-cat, the other was a fluffy grey and white tom, and the last was a silver and grey striped she-cat. She purred as Thorntail licked her ear and breathed, "They're beautiful."  
"What should we name them?" Feathercloud asked.

Thorntail shrugged. "I think the grey and black kit should be named Cloverkit."

Feathercloud nodded. "That's perfect. And the tom should be Cloudkit. He looks like a little stormy cloud."

Thorntail purred. "And that pitch black she-cat will be Dewkit."

"What about the last she-cat?" Feathercloud asked.

"She looks a bit like you," Thorntail remarked. "Maybe... Silverkit?"

Feathercloud shook her head. "No. It's not that...perfect name I imagined. Her fur is lighter than mine...Fogkit?"

"Streamkit," Thorntail said simply. Feathercloud gazed at him with warmth in her blue eyes.

"That's perfect, Streamkit..." Feathercloud repeated.

Thorntail purred and nuzzled his mate's chest lovingly. "The kits are beautiful, even if they're not mine. I love you, Feathercloud."

Feathercloud purred and licked his nose. "I love you, too, Thorntail."

Thorntail took a step back and stared at Feathercloud with worry in his amber eyes. "Wh-which one are you going to give up? To Rainstar, I mean."

Feathercloud sighed, and tried to shrug. "I-I don't know," she mewed quietly, her voice cracking. Then she gazed up at her mate with new strength in her eyes. "You decide, Thorntail. You're their father."

Thorntail purred. "Alright then." He gazed at the four kits, then said, "I think...Streamkit. She looks a lot like you, and... If I were Rainstar, I'd want her."

Feathercloud nodded and nudged the kits closer to her belly so they could suckle. "Okay, then. I told him we'd meet at the RiverClan border on the night of the Gathering. That's in two nights."

"Why the RiverClan border? Didn't he go back to RainClan?"

Feathercloud nodded. "Yes, but he's meeting us at the RiverClan border."

Thorntail shrugged. "Okay. Do you want something to eat?"

Feathercloud shook her head. "I want to watch the kits."

Thorntail licked her ear. "I'd love to stay with you, but I have to go on patrol with Whitepelt and Thistlepaw. I'll come visit when I get back, I promise."

Feathercloud purred. "Thanks, Thorntail, you're the best."

Thorntail, who had started to leave, stopped abruptly and turned to look at the silver she-cat. "Am I really? Am I really better than Rainstar?" His amber eyes were wide and pleading.

Feathercloud licked his nose. "Of course, Thorntail."

Thorntail purred and left the nursery, his golden brown tail held high.

Feathercloud licked each of her kits tenderly with her pink tongue and let them suckle. Cloverkit, the firstborn and obviously the boss, pushed past her siblings to suckle greedily. Cloudkit bravely pushed past her.

Feathercloud purred. "You kits are so funny." She licked Streamkit's fur, then nudged Dewkit closer.

She looked up to see Snowstorm and her two kits entering the nursery. Lightkit gasped and yowled, "Those kits are so tiny!"

Frostkit scoffed and said proudly, "That's because they're newborn! Mosspelt told me that we had to treat them nicely."

Feathercloud purred. "That's right, Frostkit. You're so smart."

Snowstorm purred. "Congratulations, Feathercloud. Your kits are beautiful."

"Thank you," Feathercloud said, dipping her head respectfully. The white queen nodded.

"When will we be able to play with them?" Lightkit asked.

Feathercloud shrugged. "Not too soon, though. They're still very young. And you two might be apprentices by the time they are old enough to play with you."

Frostkit purred. "I want to be a medicine cat apprentice!"

Feathercloud and her mother exchanged amused purrs. The silver queen mewed, "You'll make a great medicine cat, Frostkit. I'm sure Mosspelt would be glad to mentor you."

Frostkit's chest puffed with pride, and she added, "Snowstorm already spoke to her, and she seemed really happy!"

Lightkit pounced on her sister and growled, "Well, I'm going to be a strong, fierce warrior!"

Snowstorm began grooming Lightkit's ruffled grey ruffled fur. "I'm sure you will be, darling."

"Just like Shadowclaw, or Whitepelt, or Hazelstep, or Berrytail!" Lightkit went on, all the while trying to escape her mother's clutches.

Snowstorm let her go and purred. "Right. Just like your father and older siblings."

Feathercloud looked down to see Cloudkit and Dewkit squirm closer to their mother, pushing Cloverkit away. Streamkit let out an irritated squeak and scrabbled closer.

Feathercloud purred and gently laid her long, silver tail over them protectively, sighing happily. She hoped Thorntail would come soon. She glanced up to see a fluffy white she-cat emerge into the den, one who looked just like Snowstorm.

"Hi, Whitepelt," Snowstorm purred warmly, giving her oldest kit a swift lick. Whitepelt purred, greeted her two sisters, then turned to Feathercloud.

"Mosspelt told me you had your kits," the she-cat mewed, glancing down at the four bundles of fur.

Feathercloud nodded and revealed her kits, trying to hide Streamkit with her tail, so the white cat couldn't get a close look.

Whitepelt purred. "Oh, they're so cute! I'm so happy for you, Feathercloud!"

"Thanks," Feathercloud purred.

Whitepelt nodded. "Are you hungry at all?"

Feathercloud shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks."

Whitepelt took a final glance at the kits, then mewed, "I have to go on a border patrol with Thistlepaw and Birdwing soon. I'll see you later." She waved her fluffy tail and padded out of the nursery.

Feathercloud purred quietly to herself and looked down at her four beloved kits. She gazed fondly at Streamkit. _I'll miss you when you're gone, darling. But I'm sure Rainstar will take good care of you. I'm sure you have a bright future in RainClan._

As if the little kit could read her mother's thoughts, she squeaked and stopped suckling. She snuggled closer to her mother's warm fur and settled down.

Feathercloud licked her head, then glanced over at Dewkit, her pitch-black pelt sleek and soft. _I bet you'll look really pretty when you grow up. Your sleek, dark pelt...I wonder what your eyes will look like._

Her gaze swept over to Cloverkit. _You look so much like your father, Rainstar. Oh, I miss him...But I have Thorntail now, I should stay strong. _She gave her kit an affectionate lick, then nudged her only tom, Cloudki. _I'm not sure who you take after. You look a bit like my father, Ashenfur..._

She purred and nudged all four of them closer to her, her blue eyes glowing proudly. "I love you, my dear kits."


	24. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the previous chapters! I know, some of you wanted Feathercloud to stay with Rainstar, and I was about to do that, but then when I started describing Thorntail and how he felt without Feathercloud, I changed my mind. Well, hope you like this chapter.**

**By the way, the kits are still too young to speak, so...**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Warriors.**

Chapter 21

Feathercloud looked up from her slumber and saw Thorntail staring at her, his amber eyes full of love. "Hi, Thorntail," she yawned. Then she glanced down at her four kits, who were sleeping soundly.

Thorntail licked her ear, then mewed quietly, "Smokestar said I could go to the Gathering tonight. I'm leaving soon." He glanced around suspiciously, then noticed that Snowstorm and her two kits weren't in the nursery.

Feathercloud sighed unhappily. "Alright. I-I guess...you want to say bye to Streamkit."

Thorntail nodded and nosed the silver and grey tabby, purring. "Bye, Streamkit. I'm sure Rainstar will take good care of you." Then he turned to Feathercloud. "Will you be able to do this yourself? I could stay behind if you want me to."

"No, Thorntail, I have to do this alone. You go ahead to the Gathering."

Her mate nodded, then gave her a comforting lick. "I love you, Feathercloud."

The silver queen purred. "I love you, too. I'll see you later."

Thorntail nodded, then padded out of the nursery, swishing his golden-brown tail.

Feathercloud sighed and groomed Streamkit's fur, then started clawing a tiny hole in the back of the nursery. When it was big enough to squeeze a kit through, she pushed the little silver kit through it. Then she left her sleeping kits and padded out of the nursery, through the main entrance. Snowstorm was watching the cats leave for a Gathering, and her two kits were playing.

"Snowstorm, I'll just be gone for a short walk. The kits are sleeping, so don't mind them," Feathercloud called out softly. Snowstorm nodded that she had heard.

Feathercloud sneaked to the back of the nursery and grasped Streamkit gently in her jaws, then padded through a small opening in the camp walls, heading toward the RiverClan border. After a while, she had to put Streamkit down and lie down to rest. Then she picked up her beloved kit again and rushed forward. Finally, she reached the stream that marked the border. She put Streamkit down and glanced around, scenting the air. Rainstar was nowhere in sight.

Feathercloud curled up with her kit to keep her warm. She hadn't been there long when she heard a splash.

"Rainstar!" Feathercloud said.

The black and grey tom purred, then nuzzled Feathercloud affectionately. Her eyes met his, and they both stared at each other for a while. Feathercloud finally tore away and nudged Streamkit.

Rainstar gasped. "Is this our kit?" Feathercloud nodded, and he licked her ear. "She's beautiful. Tell me about the other kits."

Feathercloud sat down and began describing the other kits. As she did so, Rainstar slyly slunk closer to her, and finally, their pelts pressed into each other's.

"...and the youngest is Streamkit..." Feathercloud trailed off, meeting the tom's loving green gaze.

"I've missed you so much," Rainstar murmured, breathing in the silver queen's sweet scent. "Have you missed me?"

Feathercloud purred, and all thoughts of remaining loyal to Thorntail vanished. "Of course I have, Rainstar!"

Rainstar purred. "Streamkit is beautiful. I'll take good care of her."

Feathercloud nodded and pressed her muzzle into his fur. "I trust you."

"How have you been doing in ThunderClan?" Rainstar asked.

Feathercloud shrugged. "The cats have started warming up to me now because I've produced kits to the Clan, but...I don't know."

Rainstar nodded, then nuzzled Feathercloud's chest. "I miss you, Feathercloud. I made a stupid mistake by letting Thorntail have you."

Feathercloud purred and batted his ears playfully. "Well, I should go now. The kits are only two sunrises old, and Snowstorm will be suspicious."

Rainstar sighed. "Okay. Thanks for bringing Streamkit to me."

Feathercloud nodded, and licked Streamkit's ear. "I'll miss her."

Before Rainstar bent over to pick up the small, silver kit, he reached over and licked Feathercloud's ear. "I still love you, Feathercloud. I love you."

At those words, Feathercloud gasped. Her vision grew dim, and the forest was gone. Instead, every single loving word, loving touch, loving moment, that she and this tom had once shared flashed before her eyes. And she let out a small whimper. "Rainstar..."

The black tom purred. "It's okay, Feathercloud."

"I-I have to go!" Feathercloud stammered. She raced back toward camp, her breath quickening.

As she fled, she heard the tom yowl, "Wait! Feathercloud, I have to tell you something important!"

She ignored him and raced on. If she even so much as glanced back, she'd fall in love with the tom again, and she couldn't afford that. She couldn't do that to Thorntail. Not after all he had done for her. When she saw the familiar thorn tunnel of the entrance to camp, she slowed down and caught her breath. She purred gratefully as it began raining. All traces of her scent would be washed away. She shook her fur and strolled into camp.

Snowstorm, the kits, Berrytail, and Silverstorm were the only cats left in camp. Berrytail looked out from the warriors den and yowled, "Feathercloud, it's raining! Get in the nursery before you catch a cold and spread it to your kits!"

Feathercloud nodded and bounded over to the nursery. Snowstorm gasped when she saw her.

"What's wrong, Snowstorm?" Feathercloud mewed.

Snowstorm sighed. "I'm really sorry, Feathercloud, I really am, but..."

"What is it?" Feathercloud asked, acting confused.

Snowstorm gulped. "Well...after you left, Frostkit and Lightkit kept playing outside, so I watched them. But after a while, I got tired, and all three of us came back to the nursery. That's when I noticed that Streamkit was gone."

Feathercloud faked a gasp. "H-how can that be? She's barely two sunrises old!"

Snowstorm hung her head. "I don't know. There's no scent trail or anything. She just...disappeared. I did find a small hole in the back of the nursery."

"Where?" Feathercloud asked.

Snowstorm led her to the hole she had made earlier.

"It's only big enough for a kit to fit through!" Feathercloud wailed. She collapsed on the moss beside her three other kits.

Snowstorm hushed her. "Feathercloud, I'm sorry...If I had been watching..."

"It's not your fault," Feathercloud mewed. "I shouldn't have left in the first place." Then she let out more yowls of distress.

Snowstorm comforted the younger queen. "These thing happen, Feathercloud. But you have to stay strong, so your other three kits survive."

Feathercloud nodded, sighing. "You're right, Snowstorm. I-I'm just going to rest now. And please, could you patch up that hole for me? I don't want any more of my kits disappearing."

Snowstorm nodded. "Of course, Feathercloud. Get some rest."

Feathercloud licked her three kits and closed her eyes to sleep, but leaf-green eyes flooded into her mind...soft, sleek black and grey pelt...throaty purrs... She shook her head clear of those thoughts, and tried to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud watched from the nursery entrance, her three kits were watching with wide eyes.

Smokestar nodded. "And from this day on, you will be called Lightpaw." He gazed around camp, then mewed, "Thorntail, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Lightpaw. Pass on all you have learned from Ashenfur."

Feathercloud watched proudly as her mate stepped forward and touched noses with Lightpaw. The two of them stepped back and glanced at Frostkit.

Smokestar purred and called Frostkit forward. "I see that you wish to help ThunderClan by learning how to heal. From this day on, you will be known as Frostpaw, and your mentor will be Mosspelt." Mosspelt stepped forward, her brown fur bristling with happiness. "Mosspelt, you have been ThunderClan's medicine cat for a long time. You shall mentor Frostpaw and teach her everything you know."

Mosspelt purred and rubbed noses with Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw! Lightpaw! Frostpaw! Lightpaw!" the Clan chanted.

Feathercloud purred.

"I can't wait until it's _our _turn to become apprentices!" Cloverkit mewed, launching herself at Dewkit. "I'll be the strongest fighter ever!"

Dewkit squealed and struggled under her sister's grasp. "Cloudkit, help me!"

The grey and white fluffy tom jumped to his sister's defense, knocking Cloverkit off Dewkit. Then he licked his ruffled fur and sat back, purring. Cloverkit narrowed her leaf-green eyes and pounced on him, vengeful.

Cloudkit's blue eyes widened, and he nimbly dodged her outstretched paws. "Feathercloud, Cloverkit's using her claws!"

"They're so tiny, they won't even hurt you!" Cloverkit growled.

Feathercloud pushed in between the two bickering kits. "Cloudkit, she's right. And Cloverkit, be nice! He's your brother!"

Cloverkit sighed. "Sorry, Cloudkit."

Cloudkit shrugged, then leaped at Dewkit, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Dewkit's darker blue eyes widened, and she kicked her brother off with her hind legs and yowled in triumph.

Cloudkit hissed and shied away from his sister.

Feathercloud sighed. "Kits, stop play-fighting!"

The three kits drew away from each other and complained, "But we're bored!"

Feathercloud wasn't listening. She got up and padded over to Thorntail, purring. He was talking to Lightpaw, motioning to the fresh-kill pile. He looked up when he saw his mate approaching, his amber eyes full of warmth.

"Hey, Thorntail," she purred, licking his ear.

Thorntail purred and nuzzled Feathercloud.

"Congratulations," she murmured.

"Thanks," Thorntail purred. "Lightpaw's my first apprentice."

Feathercloud nodded. "I'm happy for you." She spied Lightpaw glancing over at them, and purred, "You don't want to keep that energetic apprentice waiting."

Thorntail glanced at the grey apprentice, then nodded. "I should go. Let me just say bye to the kits."

Feathercloud purred. Thorntail was really keeping his promise by treating her kits like they were his own.

"Thorntail!" Cloudkit mewed.

"Father!" Dewkit purred, launching herself at Thorntail's flank.

Cloverkit purred as Thorntail bent over to lick her head.

"Hey, kits!" Thorntail purred.

"Do you want to play with us?" Cloudkit asked, his tail wriggling with excitement.

Thorntail shook his head. "Sorry, Cloudkit. I have a new apprentice now, and I think Lightpaw wants to get going."

Cloudkit nodded. "Okay..."

"I'm sorry. Maybe later," Thorntail mewed, licking Cloudkit's ruffled fur. "I have to go now. Bye!"

Feathercloud purred.

Dewkit mewed, "Bye, Father!"

"Who do think is going to the Gathering tonight?" Cloverkit asked.

Feathercloud's eyes lit up. She had forgotten about the Gathering! "I don't know. I'm sure Smokestar, Ashenfur, and Mosspelt are going. Maybe Frostpaw will too, since she's the medicine cat apprentice. I'm not sure if Lightpaw will. Maybe Thistlepaw and Dawnpaw will go."

"I think Leafdapple will be able to go," Dewkit mewed, referring to her grandmother. "She's a great warrior."

Feathercloud purred. "She is."

"I bet Thorntail will get to go," Cloudkit said proudly. "He always does!"

Feathercloud nodded, her blue eyes glowing fondly. "Yes, he's a very respected warrior of ThunderClan." _And I'm not, _she thought unhappily.

"Are you alright?" Dewkit asked, nudging her mother with her tiny black paw.

Feathercloud nodded. "I sure am, darling." She started grooming the black kit's fur.

Dewkit struggled in her grasp. "Mother, stop it!"

Feathercloud purred and released the kit. "Okay, okay."

Dewkit shook herself and bounded over to her siblings.

Feathercloud watched them play for a while. _Cloverkit looks just like her father, Rainstar. They have the same green eyes, and the same sleek, black, white and grey pelt...When will I ever be brave enough to tell them?_

"Feathercloud, do you think your kits would mind if you went to the Gathering tonight?"

Feathercloud glanced up and saw Smokestar gazing down at her. "Hello, Smokestar."

"Do you think your kits would be alright if you went to the Gathering tonight?" the leader repeated.

The silver queen purred. "Sure, Smokestar! Thank you!"

Smokestar nodded. "Don't answer any questions there, you know, if someone asks about you and Rainstar."

Feathercloud dipped her head. "Yes, Smokestar."

The smoky grey tom nodded, the turned his blue gaze to the three kits that tumbled around in the nursery. Cloudkit glanced up, saw the leader, gasped, then muttered something to his sisters. All three kits stood up and dipped their heads respectfully.

"Hello, kits," Smokestar purred. Then he glanced at Feathercloud. "Thorntail is coming, too. We'll meet at the thorn tunnel at moonrise."

Feathercloud nodded. "Thank you, Smokestar."

The smoky tom stopped in his tracks and meowed over his shoulder, "It's time you were treated like a real member of ThunderClan."

Feathercloud nodded her thanks and turned to the kits, her blue eyes glowing. _I haven't been to a Gathering in...nearly seven moons! _"Guess what kits?"

"What?" Cloudkit mewled, his grey tail-tip twitching.

Dewkit and Cloverkit looked at her questioningly.

"Smokestar said I could go to the Gathering tonight," Feathercloud purred. She licked Cloudkit's ear lovingly. "So you two better behave while I'm gone! There aren't any other queens in the nursery to look after you, so I trust you to do the right thing."

Dewkit nodded. "Of course!"

Cloudkit purred. "You can trust me!"

Cloverkit purred, too. "I'm the oldest, so I'll make sure Dewkit and Cloudkit behave."

Feathercloud licked her oldest kit's nose. "You, too, Cloverkit."

The black and grey kit nodded, her tail high. "Of course, Mother!"

Feathercloud nudged them playfully. "Would you like something to eat before we go?"

Dewkit shook her head. "Dawnpaw promised to bring us a rabbit from hunting patrol!"

Feathercloud nodded. "Okay. I'm going to see if Thorntail is back yet. Behave, kits!" She padded out of the nursery and glanced around. Her mother was at the fresh-kill pile, eating a mouse. Her father and the leader were talking to each other by Highrock. Silverstorm was talking to Birdwing and Forestlily, Berrytail, Shadowclaw, and Dawnpaw were leaving for a hunt.

Thorntail was nowhere in sight, and neither was Lightpaw. Frostpaw and Mosspelt were sitting in front of the medicine cat's den, picking through herbs.

Feathercloud walked over to Leafdapple and purred a greeting.

"Hello, Feathercloud," the brown and white she-cat mewed. "How are the kits doing?"

Feathercloud purred. "Oh, they're doing fine."

Leafdapple nodded. "I heard you were going to the Gathering tonight. I'm not going, but your father most definitely is, and so is your mate."

"I'm really excited," Feathercloud replied as she licked some ruffled fur.

Her mother gulped up the rest of the mouse. "I'll be going now. I'm on patrol with Whitepelt, Hazelstep, and Thistlepaw. I'll see you later."

Feathercloud dipped her head. "Sure, Leafdapple."

The warrior nodded and walked toward the thorn tunnel.

Feathercloud started grooming herself, washing her flank with smooth, even strokes. She jumped when she felt a rough tongue rasping over her ear.

"Thorntail!" she yowled with surprise.

Her mate purred. "What are you doing out of the nursery?"

Feathercloud licked his nose. "Smokestar said I could go to the Gathering tonight! I'm so excited! I haven't been to one in seven moons, and not many queens get to go to the Gatherings."

Thorntail's amber eyes lit up. "That's great!" Then, he turned away, seeming to remember something. In a lower voice, he mewed, "Are you sure about this?"

Feathercloud nodded eagerly. "Of course!"

Thorntail sighed. "Well...okay then." He gave her a swift lick. "I'll come and get you when it's time to go to the Gathering."

Feathercloud nodded.

"Get some rest," Thorntail mewed as he began padding toward the warriors den.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Feathercloud called after him. Then she padded back to the nursery, her silver pelt glossy.

When she poked her head inside, the kits were tearing apart a fat rabbit. _Dawnpaw must've kept her promise, _she remarked.


	25. Chapter 22

**Okay, here's more! Please review and let me know how it was. Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 22

Feathercloud scampered over to Thorntail, her tail bristled with excitement. Ashenfur gave her an amused look, then turned back to Smokestar. Shadowclaw let out a low hiss, but Feathercloud ignored him.

Thorntail purred and licked Feathercloud's nose. "Calm down, Feathercloud, you're acting as if you're an apprentice again!"

Feathercloud nudged him playfully and growled, "Since when did you become my mother?"

Thorntail licked her ear and glanced back at the nursery. "Will the kits be alright without you?"

Feathercloud nodded, her blue eyes calm. "They'll be fine. I asked Snowstorm to peek in once in a while."

The golden-brown tom nodded, but his amber eyes betrayed him.

"What's wrong?" Feathercloud mewed softly.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Feathercloud opened her mouth to question him further, but Smokestar let out a yowl, and the ThunderClan party headed into the forest.

Feathercloud's paws itched to race faster through the forest. She hadn't been out of camp in moons! She streaked past Thorntail, then Whitepelt.

Finally, they reached Wood Grove, the Gathering place. Feathercloud stopped to gaze around, her breath caught in her throat. Cats of all Clans were milling around, mewing to each other, telling stories, and discussing matters.

Thorntail purred and gave her a comforting lick. "Come on, Feathercloud." His eyes showed unknown emotions, but when Feathercloud began to speak, he scurried past her.

She raced over to him, then suddenly felt shy as eyes turned to stare at her in surprise. "Hey, there's Feathercloud!" she heard a WindClan cat meow. "Traitor," another cat hissed.

She winced and padded to Thorntail's side, who licked her head comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" Thorntail asked.

Feathercloud nodded, and licked her mate's ear when she felt him stiffen. She glanced around, wondering what had gotten him so worried.

Standing in front of her, green eyes alight with alarm, was a black, grey, and white patched tom. "Rainstar?" she whispered.

Thorntail tried to lead her away. "Feathercloud, ignore him. You don't want to deal with this right now..."

Feathercloud ignored him and took a tentative step closer to the black and grey tom. "Rainstar?"

"It's back to Rainheart now," he murmured, staring into Feathercloud's eyes of watery depths.

Feathercloud gasped. "What do you mean?"

"I went back to RiverClan. When we left ThunderClan, I told Honeytail to go on without me, to tell Sharpclaw that he could be leader," Rainheart mewed.

Feathercloud lashed her tail. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried!" Rainheart meowed. "But remember, you ran away that night?" He advanced toward Feathercloud, but she leapt back.

"Feathercloud," he sighed.

The silver she-cat turned back to Thorntail. He stepped in front of her protectively, giving the other tom a warning gaze.

Rainheart, defeated, lowered his head. "Streamkit is fine. Hollyflower, one of our queens, took her in. She knows she's our kit, but she promised not to tell anyone." Then he stalked away, his tail low.

Thorntail sighed. "I didn't want you to see him again."

Feathercloud nodded, then her blue eyes darkened. "Thorntail, why didn't you tell me he would be here? So I could've expected it..."

The golden-brown mottled tom took a step back. "I'm sorry..." He licked her nose, as if proving his words. She only gave a curt nod.

Both of the looked up when Larkstar leaped up to the Highstump and yowled.

Feathercloud barely listened to Larkstar rant about RiverClan. She stared intently at Rainheart, who was sitting beside his sister, Splashripple, gazing up at his leader. His ear twitched, and finally, he turned to rest his green eyes on her. She turned away quickly, her ears flattened against her head.

Thorntail brushed his tail along her flank, still gazing up at the Highstump. Feathercloud licked his ear and turned her attention to the leaders. Clawstar was speaking now. His grey fur had whitened with age, and his shoulders sagged. Every word he spoke came out in puffy, ragged breaths.

"...Nightwing has had three healthy kits. That is all to say now."

Blackstar gave him a dismissing glance and stepped forward. "ShadowClan is doing very fine, although leaf-bare is drawing closer with every sunrise. We have enough fresh-kill for everyone, and I am glad to announce that soon, Heathertail will produce more kits for ShadowClan." He went on talking about how well his Clan was prospering, but any cat with eyes could see they weren't. Some of the toms were thin and underfed, and leaf-bare had barely come!

Finally, Smokestar stepped forward, sweeping an intimidating blue gaze around the clearing. "ThunderClan is doing well. We, too, have enough prey to sustain all the warriors, however, leaf-bare is making the prey burrow. We have two new apprentices, Lightpaw, and Frostpaw. Frostpaw has chosen to train to be a medicine cat, and she is present here with Mosspelt tonight. However, Lightpaw had to stay behind."

Feathercloud heard Thorntail rumble a purr from beside her, proud of his new apprentice. She nudged him gently with her nose, and he licked her ear.

Other cats let out cheers. Feathercloud purred when she saw Frostpaw's chest puffing with pride.

"Is that all you have to say for ThunderClan?" Blackstar asked.

Smokestar nodded, twitching his tail irritably.

"Then the Gathering is over," Blackstar announced. He leaped down from the Highstump, followed by Larkstar, Smokestar, and last, Clawstar.

Thorntail tapped Feathercloud's shoulder with his tail and began padding toward the other ThunderClan cats. She got up and rushed after him, glancing around Wood Grove. She caught sight of Rainheart and looked away quickly, her heart beating faster. _Do I still have feelings for that tom? _

She purred as Thorntail nuzzled her comfortingly and mewed, "Forget him, you have me now."

She nodded. "I know, Thorntail. Ashenfur was right. I am happier in ThunderClan."

"Come on," Thorntail purred, beckoning with his tail. The two scampered after the other ThunderClan cats and into the woods, back toward ThunderClan territory.

When they got to camp, Thorntail turned to Feathercloud. "You and the kits get some rest," he purred, licking his mate's nose lovingly. Pressing his muzzle into hers, he mewed, "Don't worry about Rainheart too much. I guess I should have told you about him, but...I just couldn't."

Feathercloud nuzzled him and purred. "I know, Thorntail. Thanks. Good night."

Thorntail nodded and watched as his mate bounded over to the nursery.

When Feathercloud got into the nursery, her kits immediately jumped up. "How was the Gathering?" Dewkit asked.

"Tell us all about it!" Cloverkit pleaded.

Cloudkit jumped on his mother's back and bit her ear playfully.

Feathercloud shook them off gently and yawned. "It's time to sleep, kits. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

"Aww..." Dewkit moped, her ears flat against her head. "Why not now?"

"Because," Feathercloud snapped, "It's time to sleep!" Then she gasped at her own behavior. "I'm sorry, I'm just very tired, kits. Besides, you should listen to me."

Cloverkit nodded and glanced at Dewkit with a smirk. "Yeah, Dewkit!"  
Cloudkit pushed in between her sisters as Dewkit narrowed her eyes. "Come on, we should get to sleep," he mewed.

Feathercloud licked him between the ears. "Yes, that's a very good idea. Now go to sleep, all of you!" She curled up around her kits and groomed them as they fell asleep.

_I can't believe Rainheart decided to stay in RiverClan? How can I live if my former mate lives in the same forest as I do? What if I meet him on a patrol or something? It'd be so awkward! _

She nudged her sleeping kits closer to her, then closed her eyes to sleep. Her last thought was, _I hate Rainheart!_

**Didn't see that coming did ya? Well, please review! Please please please review now! NOW! And thanks for reading. I feel like I have more to say...oh well. REVEW!**


	26. note

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing. No, the story is not over yet. There will be a few more chapters, then I will start the Right Path 2. Anyway, there is a new poll on my account. **

**Who should Smokestar take as an apprentice?**

**Cloverkit**

**Cloudkit**

**Dewkit**

**Pm me or vote on my account!**


	27. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter, everyone! Hope you like, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. **

Chapter 23

A gust of cold air blew into the warm nursery, making the kits and queens shiver. Feathercloud blinked and looked up. Birdwing, who was now expecting an anonymous tom's kits, was curled up on the other side of the nursery, snoring peacefully. Outside, she spotted tiny flecks of snow dancing with the wind.

Her vision was blocked when a bundle of grey fur slammed into her. "Cloudkit," she yelped.

"Sorry," the little tom mewed, licking down ruffled fur. He padded back over to his sisters and ambushed Cloverkit from behind.

Feathercloud purred. As youngest of the litter, well, besides Streamkit, Cloudkit had grown a lot. He still had a lot of growing up to do if he wanted to catch up to his sisters. She watched fondly as Cloudkit used his size to his advantage and dodged Cloverkit's outstretched paw. Then he squirmed past her and jumped onto her back, blue eyes gleaming with mischief. Cloverkit rolled over and bit his tail playfully. All the while, Dewkit had been watching, planning. Finally, she found the right moment and leaped into the battle with them.

Feathercloud jumped with alarm when she heard a chuckle from behind her. Birdwing had woken up, and was watching the kits play.

"They mus be a handful," Birdwing commented to the younger queen. "How do you handle them?"

Feathercloud purred. "Oh, you get used to it pretty soon." _I can't believe Birdwing is a queen at her age! She was a warrior when I was a kit! _

Birdwing nodded, then sighed happily. "I never thought I'd ever have kits. I'm so old now, but I'm happy."

"You're not old," Feathercloud mewed. "I'm just a very young queen."

Birdwing purred and curled her tail around herself.

Feathercloud turned back to her kits. They were staring at the snow outside. They jumped back, pelts bristling, when a large tomcat entered the den, his coat white with frost and snow.

"Relax, it's me, Thorntail!" he muttered. He was carrying three plump mice by their tails. He dropped them now, then shook off the snow from his coat and licked each of the kits.

Feathercloud purred and rubbed her cheek against him. "Hi, Thorntail," she mewed. Glancing at the mice, she mewed, "Thanks for the fresh-kill."

Thorntail nodded and stroked his mate's pelt with his tongue. "How are you?"

"Fine," Feathercloud purred. "What about you? How's the snow?"

Thorntail playfully poked her with his paw. "The snow is great! Oh yeah, slipping on ice, barely catching any prey, and paws freezing, it's fun!" He rolled his eyes and purred.

Feathercloud batted his ear. "I'll be able to join you soon enough. The kits are four moons old now, old enough to be left alone once in a while."

"That'd be great," Thorntail meowed, licking her ear. Then, he seemed to notice Birdwing for the first time. He dipped his head to the older warrior. "Hello, Birdwing."

Birdwing nodded. "Hello, Thorntail. I see you're having fun with the snow."

Thorntail purred.

"Can we go out there?" Cloudkit asked eagerly.

Thorntail narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You'd freeze to death, Cloudkit! Maybe tomorrow, when some of it thaws away."

Cloudkit pouted and curled up in the corner of the nursery.

"Well, I'm on border patrol with Silverstorm and Ashenfur," Thorntail mewed, flicking his tail across Feathercloud's nose. "I'll come visit later." With worried amber eyes, he lowered his voice and added, "Enjoy the fresh-kill. There's nothing much left on the fresh-kill pile, and it's hard to hunt in snow very deep."

Feathercloud nodded and licked his ear. "Thanks."

He nodded in acknowledgment and padded out of the nursery, his tail bristled at the cold.

"I can't wait until we're warriors!" Dewkit mewed. "I want Berrytail as my mentor. He's a good hunter!"

"I'm not sure who I want to be my mentor," Cloudkit mewed, pawing the moss that lay beneath his little gray paws.

Cloverkit shrugged. "I don't know, either."

Feathercloud picked up one of the mice and offered it to Birdwing.

"Oh, no, I'll get some fresh-kill later," the queen said, shaking her head. "I want to stretch my legs a bit anyway."

Feathercloud nodded. "Alright, then." She turned to her kits. "Come on, dears, it's time to eat!"

Cloverkit, Dewkit, and Cloudkit raced over to her and bit into one of the mice. Feathercloud took one of the three mice and began eating, keeping a wary eye on her kits all the while.

When she finished eating, she trotted to the exit of the nursery and peeked outside. The snow had stopped, and now a white, glistening sheet of white crystals covered the land. Most cats were either in their dens or out on patrol. She saw Frostpaw and Mosspelt burying some old herbs in the snow, but other than them, the camp was still.

"Hello, Mosspelt!" Feathercloud purred. "Hi, Frostpaw!"

The two cats looked up and flicked their tails in greeting, then turned back to their work. She turned back to her kits and saw that they had finished their meal. They were now curled up on the moss, tired and full.

Feathercloud purred and curled up with them, sharing her warmth. Dewkit yawned, then closed her blue eyes. Cloverkit's emerald green eyes were slowly drooping. Cloudkit's light blue eyes were wide and unblinking.

She nudged her son gently and whispered, "Is something bothering you, Cloudkit?"

The light grey and white tom shook his head, but Feathercloud persisted.

"You can tell me anything, Cloudkit, I'm your mother," Feathercloud mewed.

Cloudkit stood up to face her. "I'm just...worried."

"About what?"

"Well..." he shuffled his paws. "I'm going to be an apprentice soon, right?"

Feathercloud nodded patiently.

"Well...I'm the smallest of the litter. I'm never going to be as big as Dewkit or Cloverkit. I won't be a good warrior," he said, his head lowered.

Feathercloud purred and licked his ear. "You'll grow, Cloudkit. Don't worry! I'm sure, by the time you're a warrior, you'll have outgrown your sisters. You're just...younger than them."

Cloudkit nodded, then glanced at his mother. "Can I ask you a question?"

Feathercloud nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Did I have a sister? I mean, another sister?"

Feathercloud blinked. _Does he know about Streamkit? _Keeping her answers guarded, she mewed, "Why do you ask?"

Cloudkit shrugged. "I just have this faded memory...There was another kit in our litter. She had a silver coat, like you."

Feathercloud sighed. "Well..."

Cloudkit shrugged again. "It's nothing, I was probably imagining it."

Feathercloud let out a tiny sigh of relief. "Good night, Cloudkit."

The grey kit purred and closed his eyes.

_I'll have to tell the kits about...Streamkit and Rainheart soon. How will I do that? I can't! I like it the way it is, Thorntail being their father. _She sighed. _They do have a right to know. _After a moment of thought, she promised herself, _I'll tell them when after their first month of training. Yes. I'll tell Thorntail, too._

**Yes, I know they just woke up, and they're going back to sleep again. Let's just say the kits got tired from playing so much, they're taking a nap. Okay, on with the chapter!**

Dewkit pounced on her father, purring with excitement. Thorntail twisted around to shake her off, but Cloudkit nipped at his legs, tripping him. Cloverkit leaped and bit his tail softly.

Thorntail crumpled to the ground, faking defeat, and rolled around in the snow. Then he got up, three kits less in his coat.

"No fair!" Dewkit yowled, spitting a mouthful of cold snow out of her mouth.

Cloudkit shook his fur, causing powdery snow to float around in the air.

Thorntail purred and helped Cloverkit up.

**Thorntail's Pov!!**

"Thanks," Cloverkit piped, shaking her black and grey fur. Her emerald green eyes shone with excitement as she leaped at her siblings.

Thorntail shuddered. _She looks so much like her father...Rainheart. The same pelt, same eyes._

He shook his head and padded over to Feathercloud, who was sitting at the entrance of the den, staring at the kits and her mate. He purred and licked her between the ears tenderly. Her blue eyes flickered to him and lit up. "How are you?" Thorntail asked.

Feathercloud brushed her tail on his nose and purred. "Fine. I'll be glad when the kits are made apprentices. I can go out in the forest again!"

Thorntail sat down beside her and groomed her silver fur gently. He could hear her purring softly.

"Are you alright out here in the snow?" Thorntail asked her. "It's cold."

Feathercloud nodded. "I'll be fine."

Thorntail pressed his side into her, sharing his warmth. His mate glanced up at him gratefully, then buried her muzzle into his golden-brown fur. He purred and nuzzled her.

He let out a surprised hiss as something barreled into his side, knocking him over, and causing him to push Feathercloud, too. "Sorry," Thorntail grunted, licking her nose. Then he whipped around angrily to see Cloudkit staring up at him with fearful blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," the little kit muttered.

Thorntail purred. "It's okay. Just watch out next time."

Cloudkit nodded and bounded away.

Feathercloud was shaking her fur free of clumps of snow and ice. She glanced at Thorntail shyly, then mewed, "I'm going to be resting in the nursery. Could you watch the kits for me?"

Thorntail sighed. "Sure." _But I'm not their father, _he thought bitterly as he laid his eyes on the three kits. Cloverkit, most of all, was the mirror image of Rainheart. His tail lashed angrily at the thought of the RiverClan tom. _If it wasn't for Rainheart, Feathercloud and I wouldn't have any problems! We'd be happy! Instead, we have to hide secrets! If she had stayed with me, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant so quickly. She would've experienced warrior life more before she had to __spend her time in the nursery! _A low growl rose up in his throat, and he throbbed with jealousy. He hadn't forgotten the look in Feathercloud's eyes when she had met Rainheart at the Gathering.

He shook his head. _Forget it. She chose me already, everything is fine! _He turned to the kits and yowled, "Go inside the nursery. I have to go on hunting patrol. I promise I'll bring back some fresh-kill later."

The kits nodded obediently and padded away.

Thorntail shook his fur and loped toward the camp entrance where Ashenfur was organizing patrols.

"You lead a hunting patrol near the RiverClan border, Thorntail," Ashenfur mewed. "Choose two more warriors to go with you." Then he turned to Shadowclaw.

Thorntail glanced around. "Who wants to come with me?"

Hazelstep padded forward. "I will."

"I'll go, too," Leafdapple offered.

A grey streak shot toward them. "Can I go with you? Please, Thorntail!"

Thorntail purred at his apprentice. "Sure, Lightpaw. Come on."

**Okay, nothing really happened in this chapter, it was more of a filler. Next chapter will be full of excitement! Make sure you've voted on my poll! SO far: **

**cloverkit: 1 vote**

**Dewkit: 2**

**cloudkit: 1**

**Now Review!**


	28. THE LAST CHAPPIE!

Chapter 24

Feathercloud padded over to the fresh-kill pile, her tail streaming behind her. She picked up a mouse and devoured it ravenously in three gulps. Then she headed over to where Ashenfur and Snowstorm waited. She had left the kits with Birdwing to go hunting with the other two cats. Thorntail and Lightpaw had gone out to practice battle techniques.

"Ready?" Ashenfur asked, standing beside Snowstorm patiently.

Feathercloud nodded, "Sure," and padded out of the thorn tunnel after the deputy and warrior. They made their way to Sky Oak, catching a thin mouse on the way. The snow had thawed a bit, and small clumps of mushy, muddy snow could be seen. Feathercloud hid behind some bushes and watched a vole scurrying about cautiously. She waited as it crept closer, then pounced. With a purr of satisfaction at her catch, she kicked some sticks and dirt over it, then rushed to catch up with the others. Ashenfur had caught a mouse, and Snowstorm had caught a squirrel.

Feathercloud hid in a thicket and glanced around. There were a few tiny paw-prints of prey in the wet ground, but no prey to hunt. She scented squirrel and let out a soft purr when she saw the frisky grey creature scurrying around. She stalked closer, then leapt, biting its throat quickly. She then kicked some dirt over it and padded over to her father, who was flicking his tail.

Snowstorm joined them, tilting her head curiously. "What's wrong?"

Ashenfur pointed his tail to some paw-prints in the earth. "Cats. Smells like RiverClan."

Feathercloud flinched as the two cats turned to look at her. Then she bristled. "I don't know anything about it! What would RiverClan be doing this deep into ThunderClan territory?"

Snowstorm shrugged, and Ashenfur sighed.

Feathercloud hissed. "I'm telling the truth! Why won't you believe me?"

"She's telling the truth!" said an unfamiliar voice.

The three ThunderClan cats whipped around, hissing.

Rainheart was standing by the Sky Oak, his tail bristled, his leaf-green eyes glittering. "She's telling you the truth," he repeated, more calmly this time. His eyes lingered on his former mate, then to Snowstorm, then to Ashenfur. "Please, Ashenfur, I need to talk to Feathercloud. Please."

Feathercloud glanced at her father. His grey fur was fluffed, making him look twice his size. "No!" he growled. "Feathercloud is happy with Thorntail! She doesn't need you to barge in on her life all the time! And you're breaking the warrior code by trespassing onto ThunderClan territory! Now leave!"

Rainheart took a faltered, glancing at Feathercloud for support. But she turned away from him, averting her eyes. "Please."

Feathercloud shook her head and mewed calmly, "Ashenfur is right. You need to leave."

Rainheart looked as if she'd just slashed him across the face. "I-I..."

"I don't need you in my life!" Feathercloud spat, suddenly angry. _How dare he think he can just cross over onto ThunderClan territory and win my heart back!_

The tom flinched and bounded back into the forest, his black tail between his legs.

Ashenfur sighed, then licked his daughter's ear. "Snowstorm and I will make sure he goes back to RiverClan territory. You take as much fresh-kill as you can and head back to camp."

Feathercloud nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"What happened?" Thorntail asked after seeing Feathercloud so downhearted.

"Nothing," Feathercloud mewed, tired. "I need some rest."

Thorntail nudged her gently with his nose. "What's wrong? You're not yourself."

"I'm just tired, that's all!" Feathercloud hissed. "Leave me alone!"

Thorntail flinched, stepping back a few steps. "Feathercloud, are you okay?"

The silver queen narrowed her eyes at him and stalked to the nursery, her tail lashing. The kits were play-fighting each other, but as their mother returned, they leapt over to her happily.

She nudged them away and crashed in a heap on the ground, sighing. Birdwing glanced at her curiously and didn't prod her with questions. Instead, she murmured, "Had a rough day?"

Feathercloud nodded. "Yes. There are so many things I regret having done."

Birdwing nodded. "I see. Don't brood on that, though, think about the future. The future for your kits. For yourself. For your mate. For your Clan."

Feathercloud let out a loud sigh. "You're right. Thank you, Birdwing."

Birdwing purred. "Always glad to help."

"Feathercloud!" Dewkit squeaked. "How was hunting?"

"Good," her mother purred, licking the kit's ear. "Did you have fun playing with your sister and brother?"

Dewkit nodded and purred, then jumped with alarm when Birdwing let out a whimper.

Feathercloud gasped. "Birdwing? Are you alright?"

Birdwing shook before letting out a howl of pain.

"I'll get Mosspelt!" Feathercloud said. To her kits, she ordered, "Leave the nursery!"

She raced over the the medicine cat's den, yowling. "Mosspelt! I think Birdwing's about to have her kits! Hurry!"

Mosspelt gasped, then turned to her apprentice, Frostpaw. "Get the herbs and meet me in the nursery!" The white apprentice nodded.

Feathercloud padded over to her kits, who were staring wide-eyed.

"Is Birdwing going to be alright?" Cloudkit asked.

Feathercloud sighed. "I think so. Mosspelt and Frostpaw are in there."

Dewkit stared up at her mother with fearful eyes.

"Feathercloud!"

Feathercloud turned around and saw Thorntail walking over to her. She let out a sigh and got up to greet him.

"Are you alright?"

Feathercloud nodded and licked her mate's nose. "I'm fine. Birdwing's kits are coming."

Thorntail nodded and sat beside her, silently. His tail stroked her back comfortingly. Frostpaw exited the den and glanced around nervously before hurrying back to the medicine cat's den. A few moments later, she returned with herbs in her mouth and went back into the nursery.

"Do you think she's doing okay?" Feathercloud mewed anxiously.

Thorntail licked her ear. "I'm sure she is. Mosspelt and Frostpaw are both very reliable."

Feathercloud nodded. Noticing that no toms were lingering at the nursery entrance, she wondered out loud, "I wonder who the father of the kits?"

Thorntail shrugged and glanced around. "I don't know. The only toms in ThunderClan without mates are Berrytail and Smokestar."

"Smokestar's too old for her, and Berrytail's too young," Feathercloud commented.

Thorntail tensed. "What if-well, what if the father isn't in ThunderClan?"

Feathercloud's eyes widened. "Do you think so?"

Thorntail nodded slowly.

_It's possible. Look at Rainheart and me! _

Mosspelt and Frostpaw padded out of the nursery. Lightpaw raced over to her sister, and the two apprentices padded to the fresh-kill pile.

"Is Birdwing okay?" Cloverkit asked, bounding up to the tired medicine cat's den.

Mosspelt purred. "She sure is! She had two healthy kits! Whoever the father is, I congratulate him." She purred and padded toward the medicine cat's den.

"Let's go see the kits!" Dewkit yowled. "Come on!"

Feathercloud nodded and turned to Thorntail. "Are you coming?"

Thorntail shook his head. "I think a queen and her three noisy kits will be enough. I'll see them later."

Feathercloud purred. "Okay, I'll see you."

Thorntail opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again hesitantly. He shook his head and mewed, "Bye."

Feathercloud led the three kits to the nursery and entered quietly. Birdwing was laying on her side, two tiny scraps of fur nestling in her fur.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Feathercloud purred.

Birdwing purred. "Thank you." She pointed her tail to a light grey tom**(he will have green eyes)**. "This is Eaglekit. And this-" she pointed her tail to a light ginger and white she-cat**(green eyes)**- "is Flightkit."

"They're so tiny!" Cloudkit exclaimed.

"We're four moons older than them!" Cloverkit purred proudly.

Dewkit sniffed them curiously. "I can't wait until they're old enough to play with!"  
Birdwing licked her kits and purred.

As Cloverkit, Dewkit, and Cloudkit talked among themselves, Feathercloud padded closer to Birdwing and whispered, "Who is their father?"

Birdwing's green eyes lit up with alarm. "Well..."

"If you'd rather not tell me, that's fine," Feathercloud added quickly.

Birdwing nodded. "I'd rather not..."

Feathercloud nodded. "I understand. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Feathercloud," Birdwing mewed, bending over to lick Flightkit's ginger and white fur.

Feathercloud nodded. "You're welcome, Birdwing. I'm very happy for you."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feathercloud glanced around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Her kits were asleep, so were Birdwing and her kits. Outside, it was dark. She sighed and padded outside. The stars in Silverpelt were shining brightly. She gasped and jumped up when she heard a deep, rumbling purr from behind her.

"Oh, it's you, Thorntail."

The golden brown tom rasped his tongue over her ear and purred. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't really sleep. I've had a lot on my mind," she replied. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Thorntail shrugged.

The two cats sat down beside each other. Feathercloud tucked her muzzle under her mate's chin snugly and purred. The tom purred and his amber eyes shone.

"It's a beautiful night," Feathercloud remarked, staring at the shining stars.

Thorntail nuzzled his mate lovingly. "Feathercloud..."  
"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" He sighed. "I mean, well, um, the other day, you were a little...jumpy."

Feathercloud nodded. "I'm sorry. Well...Rainheart wandered onto ThunderClan territory looking for me." She waited for Thorntail to say something, but he didn't, so she went on, "I rejected him. I was rather, well, rude, really, and he left."

"For good, I hope," Thorntail growled playfully, nudging his mate. Then, staring into Feathercloud's eyes, he said, "Feathercloud, stop talking about him. You already chose me, so forget him."

"Are you jealous?" Feathercloud purred.

Thorntail licked her nose and pressed his pelt into hers. "Of course I'm jealous, I love you."

Feathercloud purred. "I love you, too, Thorntail."

Her mate brushed her flank with his golden-brown tail, making her shiver with pleasure.

The two love-struck cats sat under the stars for a while, pressed against each other.

"It's cold, you should go inside the nursery," Thorntail mewed.

Feathercloud nodded and licked Thorntail's chin. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

Thorntail watched the silver she-cat pad away with his amber eyes glowing with happiness. "I love you, Feathercloud. Don't ever leave me again," he whispered.

**This is the end of the story! But there will be The Right Path 2 up soon! Very soon! Please make sure you've voted on my poll! Thanks to all those loyal reviewers out there, especially xxcrowysnextmatexx for constructive criticism, and Thrushflight for the compliments! Thanks EVERYONE for reading! **

**Look out for the sequel!**


End file.
